Portal: Chuunin
by Esperwen
Summary: [sequel to 'Portal: First Mission', the fourth Portal fanfic] Team 8, 13, and the Chatora siblings have returned to Konoha. Just as they get back into their normal lives, a falcon is seen flying over the village...
1. Welcome Back

Esperwen: And we're back! Ruroni fell off of the side of the earth for a little while, and she's my homie, or something...So I couldn't post without her! But she came back, and now we can put up our fourth portal! I just hope it matches your expectations!

Itachi: And I'm still not a major enough character, so I shall be taking over these notes.

Shino: As am I.

Esperwen: ...um...Shino, you're a really major character.

Michiko: I'm here too!

Esperwen: Uh oh...

Kiba: To put it short, we're taking over your head- and footnotes.

Pooriin: This includes me, my brothers, Deniizu, Korii, and sometimes our sensei!

Esperwen: Oh my...

* * *

DISCLAIMER: We do not own...ugh, I'm so tired. Assume we own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

**Chapter One: Welcome back**

The mission had been long. The mission had been difficult. And the mission had required them to travel far. But finally, after a bit over a month, the mission was over. Teams 8, 13, and the Chatora siblings had returned to Konoha at last.

"Hi!" Pooriin greeted, waving to the ninjas at Konoha's main gate.

As the two ninja teams fell out of formation once entering the village, Pooriin grinned when the sentries smiled and waved back. Pooriin had only lived in Konoha for a bit over a month before having to visit her home village, but already the Hidden Leaf was where she felt she belonged. It was not at all like her old home in Thyme; everyone was so kind to her. ...Well, almost everyone.

"You'd be that cheery to a missing-nin," Bikto sighed, shaking his head in slight contempt of his little sister, "Shortly before he decapitated you."

Kiba glared at Bikto when he was sure the 15-year-old wasn't looking, and Goudon characteristically hit his younger brother upside. Still, Michiko, Pooriin and Hinata couldn't help but exchange secretive, ironic smiles.

_I _do_ act pretty normally around Itachi, don't I?_ Pooriin thought to herself, still smiling.

"Goudon, Bikto, knock it off," Shino ordered in a dull tone.

"You don't have to keep acting like a leader, you know," Bikto snapped, but after a steady glare from Shino, the twins obeyed, if a little sulkily.

"Actually, in technicality he does," Inel spoke up, raising a finger for attention, "Mission is no over until the ninjas sign in to Hokage."

_How he still has that accent and grammar problem, I'll never know,_ Pooriin thought, not unkindly.

"Oh, yeah," Korii nodded, now reminded, "Ok, guys, let's go visit the Hokage."

As they turned a corner on the street, Pooriin glanced at Deniizu. The green-eyed girl had been silent during the greater part of the trip back.

_Are you still trying to get into Inel-sensei's head?_ Pooriin thought, when she and Deniizu shared eye-contact.

_Of course,_ Deniizu shrugged, and went back to staring at the back of her teacher's head.

_We still don't know...who _is _the newest portal-user?_ Pooriin thought to herself.

Michiko and Deniizu had told Team 8 and Pooriin about the newest space-time-dimension traveller the night of the day that they had found out. They couldn't tell their friends in front of the twins or Kurenai, since they had promised each other that they would keep the portals a secret, so the two girls had needed to wait until it was night, when they were at their resting place, and the twins were asleep while the sensei were on guard duty. Pulling their sleeping bags close together, the original portal-users had whispered the news to their friends. Korii and Inel had 'realised' that one of Team 13's original teammates, Firu, was also someone they knew in their home world. All of the portal-users guessed that the moment Korii and Inel remembered, was the same moment that 'Firu' had crossed worlds. But there were two questions that they wanted to ask.

First of all, _who_ was Firu? Korii and Inel had both decided that it was best that they learned who it was when they met in their current world. All of the portal-users had been making wild guesses as to who it might be. It was someone that Ionel and Corey both knew, so it had to be someone from their school. And it had to be a male; Shino would never admit it, but he was very glad that there was no chance that Mika had come between worlds.

Secondly, and perhaps more importantly, _how_ did Firu get there? Michiko, who was the main 'travel planner' when it came to calculating dates, knew that it was impossible for anyone else to come between worlds. Not enough time in Narutosphere had passed for a full week to have happened in Normalsphere. The greenhouse portal would not have been accessible, so there was no way somebody could have come through. Unless, of course, the greenhouse had a second appearing time within the week, or whoever it was came through a different portal. But this wasn't likely.

_But we'll probably find out today,_ Pooriin thought, when the Hokage's building came into view, _When a new portal-user comes, they always end up in front of the Hokage's building. Michelle and Denise had been here to show their passports, I was lost, and Mr. Stoica and Corey had just signed in after their mission. It's been only four days, so Korii's teammate is probably still in the village._

Sweet! We're going to find out who that new guy is, because...oh wait. ...never mind...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'HE'S NOT IN THE VILLAGE'?" Michiko exclaimed, then yelped when Deniizu stepped on her toe.

_You're talking to the Hokage,_ Deniizu said into Michiko's head, and Pooriin shared a sympathetic look with the girls' brown dog, Athos.

Michiko took a deep breath, and looked down at the floor as she apologized, but the Hokage merely shrugged.

"It's all right," Sarutobi smiled knowingly, "I believe I'm used to young ones yelling for attention, though I would expect it from Naruto or my grandson, not you, Michiko."

Michiko looked like she was about to apologize again, but Sandaime Hokage waved the matter off.

"That behind us, thank you for signing in promptly this time, Inel," the Hokage said, still smoking his pipe.

_He doesn't usually sign in on time?_ Pooriin thought, confused.

_After listening to Inel-sensei's reputation from Father,_ Shino thought, _I, myself, was surprised when we came straight here._

"My new student had both been wanting to meet Firu for long, long time," Inel explained.

"I see," the Hokage nodded, "However, what I said is true; as soon as he came back, I assigned Raiko Firu on another mission. Next time, I will send for you when he returns."

_'Lightning child, Firu'...that's what his name means,_ Kiba thought, _...kind of a girly family name, actually. 'Ko' is usually added onto the ends of girls' names._

All 11 of the travellers returning from Thyme waited as the Hokage read over their mission report. Normally, they would have left right away after signing in, but all of them wanted to know what would happen once the Hokage learned of Pooriin's...ability. It was hard to be patient, but Deniizu was still trying to get into her sensei's mind, Michiko and Kiba had their hands full with keeping an eye on their dogs, Pooriin was watching the cats, and the rest were used to waiting, so there was comparative silence while Sarutobi read.

Finally, after a time, the elderly man put the papers down and looked straight at Pooriin. Even the animal companions felt the tension in the room and stopped what they were doing.

"It's just as well that all of you are here," the Hokage said after a moment, "I need messengers to carry the news, anyway. Are you all sure that the Gorgon's only weakness is to cover her eyes?"

Michiko, Deniizu, Kiba and Hinata all nodded; they had all been in the dome, and had seen Pooriin change back to normal once her eyes had closed.

_It's actually a really simple solution,_ Pooriin thought to herself, _But if I look at everbody before they can get to me...they'll all be dead..._

"Then I believe I may have a solution," the Hokage announced, "Pooriin, I have a mandate for you. Before I explain it, you must understand that this mandate has been set to protect both the village and you; it is not meant as any kind of restraint on your privacy. Are we clear?"

Pooriin nodded slowly, then the Hokage continued.

"Good. Firstly, you must obtain at least one bandanna with Konoha's symbol on it. The symbol is so that, in case of an accident such as amnesia, or if you get lost once the Gorgon leaves you, other ninja will know that this is your village, and hopefully will bring you back to safety. If any other village finds out about your ability, they may try to harness it for their own means."

_Like Sumoggu and Kishimu,_ Pooriin thought, nodding again to the Hokage to show that she understood.

"The bandanna must always be easily accessible so that it can be pulled over your eyes at any time. If you were a ninja, you would have used your hitate, but this is not the case, and it would not be fair to any other ninjas that you got your own forehead protector without passing in the academy. I will also make sure that all ninja, levels chuunin and above, are informed of your ability and how it is dealt with. You have a question, Bikto?"

All the office's occupants looked at the wild-eyed teenager expectantly.

"Why not tell all of the village?" he asked.

_He doesn't_ _sound mean, this time,_ Pooriin thought, _He just sounds...almost business-like._

"If the Gorgon manifests itself again, she won't differentiate between ninja and villager," Goudon added.

"No, I believe her ability should remain classified," the Third insisted, shaking his head, "I once knew of a boy who had a great evil sealed inside of him. He was meant to be a hero, but instead, he was treated as if he himself were evil. I will not let such a thing happen again."

_He means Naruto,_ Pooriin realised, _He wants things to be different._

"The fewer people who know, the better," Sandaime continued, "And to answer you, Goudon, some genin minds believe that they must test themselves on any possible challenge."

_He means Naruto again,_ Pooriin thought, grinning.

_He means Naruto and Sasuke, _Deniizu thought, shaking her head with a small smile.

_He means Naruto and Sasuke, probably,_ Michiko thought, smiling to herself, _And Kiba too, if it weren't Pauline._

"I doubt you want Pooriin to be beset daily by ambitious youngsters," the Hokage smiled.

Goudon nodded his head to show that he understood, and Sandaime went on with his mandate.

"Also, Pooriin, I will assign you to an emotional trainer from the Aburame clan; theirs is the best in emotional control. If the Gorgon is awakened by a surge in emotional stress, perhaps training control can keep the Gorgon at bay," the Hokage turned to the rest of the room sternly, "You have heard the mandate; now I need you all to spread the news," Sarutobi pulled out of his desk two black scrolls and two green scrolls, and continued speaking as he wrote in the green scrolls, "I will give you each a scroll with the ninja that you must inform, complete with their names and where you are most likely to find them, as well as a copy of information on the Gorgon and her abilities. The green scrolls will have my symbol on them, so anybody that you inform may know that it was truly I who sent you with the information. This is a D-rank mission, and I trust that you will not abuse your authority or the importance of these scrolls. Team 13, you are in charge of these scrolls," he said, handing a black scroll to Inel, and a green scroll to Korii, "And Team 8, you are in charge of these," he added, handing the black scroll to Kurenai, and the green to Shino, "As soon as you find all the ninja that you can on your list, you must _promptly_ report to me," Sarutobi said, emphasizing 'promptly' for Inel's benefit, "If you could not find a few ninja, you must note that information down on another scroll or paper. Are we clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kurenai and her team nodded.

"Ossu," Inel and his team smiled.

_Already, the teams are very similar to their teachers,_ Pooriin thought cheerily, _Kurenai's kinda formal, and Inel's less...formal. I need to work on my vocabulary..._

"What about us, Hokage-sama?" Goudon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To you, I give the most difficult job of all," the Hokage said solemnly.

Pooriin and Goudon couldn't help but lean forward expectantly, but Bikto stayed calm. He knew that the village leader meant.

"You must tell your parents."

And as we all know, not too many 15- or 12-year-olds like talking to their parents.

"...otou-san and okaa-san are out of the hospital now, right?" Pooriin asked timidly.

"Yep," Goudon nodded.

"...That's good," Pooriin said quietly.

"Yep," Bikto nodded.

"...You guys are doing all the talking, right?" Pooriin asked, clutching at her brothers' elbows.

"Yep," the twins nodded at the same time.

_That should make me happy. That should make me feel relieved,_ Pooriin thought. But it didn't.

The siblings walked along Konoha's streets in tense silence; even the four cats were quiet. None of them knew how their parents would react. Pooriin, as she walked between her two older brothers, was having the worst of it.

_They love me. They won't blame me for anything,_ Pooriin thought, her grip on her brothers' elbows' sleeves tightening, _They won't...they won't..._

_Will they be pissed?_ Goudon brooded silently, _Will they be afraid of her? Kamisama...I'm glad Bikto is still okay with Pooriin, but then again, he always liked Pooriin. He just never shows it._

The brothers exchanged worried looks over Pooriin's head before looking forward again. Bikto saw a blur on the rooftops to his right, and he caught a glimpse of Michiko's black hair and blue dress before the blur was gone.

_That the third time Michiko's checked on us,_ Bikto thought, _She's worried too. Good thing she doesn't know the whole story about why we moved here; she'd have ulcers or something. ...What if they disown her? What'll we do then?_

_If they disown me, where will I go? _Pooriin thought, her gut clenching up like a fist, _Maybe I can stay with Michiko and Deniizu. ...But I'll need a job. What job? What can I do as a job? ...I could staple papers at the Hokage's office! ...wait, are there even staples in this time period? Probably not...I'd probably get papercuts, anyway._

_She's probably worried that okaa-san and otou-san will kick her out,_ Goudon thought, half fondly, half worriedly, _...what if mom and dad do?_

_If I get kicked out..._Pooriin thought.

Pooriin was visibly shaking, staring straight at the ground; suddenly she felt a hand on her head. Looking up, she was surprised to see it was Bikto. Even the Manx cat rubbed against Pooriin's legs in a comforting way.

"It's ok, sis," the wild-eyed boy said, unusually gently.

Pooriin blinked a few times, still stunned, and Goudon sighed.

"Aw, look. A beautiful brother-sister moment," the eldest Chatora said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up!" both younger Chatora said in unison.

"What...ah!"

Pooriin slapped his arm hard, and Bikto flicked his brother's forehead at the same time.

"Pooriin? Goudon? Bikto?" a woman's voice called from within the house.

All three siblings froze where they were, before they turned when the door opened.

"Hey, okaa-san," Goudon greeted quietly, once he'd recovered, "We're home, mom."

* * *

And now a word of review from Michiko, and the Chatora twins.

Michiko: Drama! Suspense! Angst!

Bikto: ...There wasn't any angst. (hits Michiko's head) Idiot. ...hey, why are there suddenly so many beetles...AGH! They're attacking my arm! And now five dogs are chewing on my legs! Help me!

Goudon: Huh. Wonder how _those_ got there. ...well, I'm hungry

Michiko, Goudon: (walk away)

Bikto: Um...guys? You're forgetting something that's very important.

Goudon: Oh yeah. (turns to reader) Review, please!

Goudon, Michiko: (exit room)

Bikto: Hey! You can't just leave me here! Hey! ...You guys suck...


	2. Meet Raiko Firu, the Lightning Child

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places, or awesomeness affiliated (and there is much awesomeness), insinuated shounen-ai (...ew...), finished missions, etc, etc.

Michiko: A-ha! The newest portal-user is introduced here!

Deniizu: And it's about time...

Korii: I finally get someone I can relate to.

Michiko: ...I thought you liked Denise and me...

Korii: Yeah, but both of you think Mr. Ionel Stoica is cool.

Inel: You do no think that I am the cool?

Korii: ...there goes my 90 average in music...

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meet Raiko Firu, the Lightning Child**

It was late at night, but Team 13 had finally finished their mission and reported to the Hokage. Now, they all walked home, but the girls still had one more task to deal with.

"WHO'S FIRU?"

"I'm not telling!"

"WHO IS FIRU?"

"I'm not telling!"

"EXPLAIN THIS FIRU PERSON!"

"I'm not telling!"

"DO YOU REALLY HAVE A CRUSH ON BIKTO?"

"I'm not...hey."

Team 13's girls and the four dogs all giggled to themselves upon seeing Korii's reprimanding look.

"What's with you two and pairing me up with Bikto?" Korii sighed, too laid back to try and hit out at the girls.

"Because it was written up in these stars," Inel said teasingly, and Korii groaned.

"I don't know whether to be upset more about the fact that you're on their side, or that your grammer was horrible," Korii complained.

"Aw, you know we love you," Michiko laughed, she and her dogs gathering around the Hyuuga for a group hug.

"...sure..." Korii grunted, looking shifty-eyed, "...you can stop hugging me now."

"Heh. You finally get a harem, and it includes dogs?" a boy's voice called from behind the group, "I never knew, Korii."

"The _hell_?" Korii blurted, pushing Michiko and company away and turning around to face the speaker, "...Hey!"

"Hey!" the speaker greeted right back, and Michiko and Deniizu recognized him immediately.

"Phil?" Deniizu asked, slightly confused.

"Phil," Inel nodded smilingly, as Korii and Phil high-fived each other.

"PHIL!" Michiko squealed, jumping at her friend and grabbing him in a bear hug.

"...changing worlds did nothing to her personality, huh?" Phil asked, looking over Michiko's head to Korii, who shrugged.

"You're here!" Michiko fairly yelled, letting her friend go and simply jumping around her friend in a circle, chanting, "You're here! You're here! You're here!"

"...She's even got her own team to help her be loud and...annoying," Phil observed, seeing the four dogs also hopping around him, "...Ok, this is getting weird. Michelle...Michelle! Hey, Michelle!" Phil grabbed Michelle by the shoulders and actually lifted her off of the ground by half a foot, "Michelle! Stop!"

"Ok..." Michelle nodded, only slightly put out, since she still wriggled where she stood when Phil put her down.

"Thank you," Phil nodded approvingly.

The portal-users' friend was wearing a long black cloak, with the hood down. He had a backpack on, as well as a chain choker around his throat with a lighting symbol on it.

"That cloak reminds me of your trenchcoat," Deniizu said thoughtfully, "Where's your forehead protector?"

"Here."

Phil threw open his cloak, so that it was fastened only at his throat and looked like a cape, and the girls could see that he kept the hitate on his right forearm. Phil wore the chuunin vest under the cloak, though he was a jounin, but that wasn't what caught the girls' eyes.

"Aw, man!" Deniizu gasped, "That's so cool!"

Phil was a human weapon cache, it seemed. The vest had been altered so that it could carry as many kunai and shuriken possible. Both his legs had weapons pouches strapped to them, his belt had three pouches, and his left forearm also had a pouch. Now that Deniizu was looking, she realized that he had two katana strapped to his back that were under his backpack, and came through two holes in his cloak. Also, Phil hid daggers under his long, black sleeves, which he demonstrated.

"That's insane!" Michiko exclaimed, putting a hand on her forehead, "You're even wearing combat boots...don't tell me. You have boot knives too?"

"Hell yes!" Phil grinned, giving her a thumbs-up.

"Doesn't the forehead protector affect your throwing though?" Deniizu asked.

"Not at all," Inel answered for Phil, "He is what they call 'ambidextrous'. It is meaning he uses both hands to throw."

"That's not the only time he uses both hands," Korii mumbled, but only Deniizu and Phil heard.

"...How do _you _know?" Deniizu asked after a second.

"How does he know what?" Michiko asked curiously.

"Nothing," the other three said in unison.

"...So you were on Korii's old team?" Deniizu asked.

"Yeah," Phil nodded, "Oh, before I forget, what're you guys' names now? They changed, right?"

"Uh-huh," Michiko nodded avidly, "I'm Michiko."

"And I'm Deniizu," she added, "Both of us are orphans, so we have no last names. Well, I hated my name, so I dropped it, and Michiko never had a last name."

"Wow, that sucks," Firu shrugged, not really caring, "And I'm not Phil here. I'm Raiko Firu."

"No, you're not," Korii cut in.

"What're you...yes, I am," Firu said firmly.

"No."

"I think I know what my own name is."

"It's just Firu."

"Oh, so _that's_ what this is all about."

"Yep."

"I don't get it," Michiko said, she, the dogs, and Deniizu all looking confused, "Why's he just Firu?"

"Firu's clan does no give the last name," Inel explained, "When a child is born, they have the first name, then when they are twelve, they are sent to the most close hidden village to become a ninja."

"That's harsh," Michiko observed, "Why is that?"

"Is simple," Inel shrugged, "Clan tradition."

"Yeah, but why is it like that?" Deniizu asked.

"My clan has a long history behind it," Firu said, "Basically, their bloodline limit is powerful, and they didn't want to get corrupted or used because of it. So, all have to have ninja training so that they can control their chakra, and therefore their bloodline limit, and all the families are widespread among the country, so they won't join together and try to overthrow a village or something. Sometimes they stay with their kids until they make families of their own, sometimes they leave their child with adoptive parents, and sometimes they just leave the child with the hidden village when they come of age. That's what my parents did."

"Really? That sucks," Michiko exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, don't worry. They visit sometimes," Firu shrugged.

"...Oh" was all Michiko could think of to say.

"How do you know all this about your family?" Deniizu asked, "Did they teach you everything as a kid?"

"Nope," Firu said, "There are several books made about the clan, it's traditions, it's history, the bloodline limit, stuff like that. I managed to find one when I was still a genin. And I gave myself a surname because I felt like it."

"Cool," Deniizu nodded thoughtfully, "Michiko and I might name ourselves one day. ...Hey, wait a minute."

"Inel-sensei, you said that one of your old team members had the same bloodline limit as me," Michiko said slowly, her eyes widening, "Was it...?"

"Oh, crap," Firu said, his jaw dropping.

"Don't tell me..." Deniizu started, before not wanting to continue and simply pointing mutely at Michiko and Firu.

"Is your limit...?" Michiko started, then stopped while Inel chuckled to himself and Korii rolled his eyes.

"Can you...?" Firu's voice cracked, and he let the question trail off.

"Are you able to...?" Michiko tried again, but then she choked on her words.

"Is it...?" Firu's voice cracked again.

"_Say it! _Just _say it!"_ Deniizu exclaimed.

"Can you...?" Michiko couldn't go on.

"Is fire...?" started Firu.

"_Say it!_"

"No way..."

"Aw, crap!"

"_Say it!"_

"But how...?"

"You're my...relative?"

"_Finally you said it!_"

"But that can't be-" Michiko said.

"But I don't want-" Firu said at the same time.

"_This is crazy!"_ Deniizu exclaimed, also at the same time.

"Yes, Firu, Michiko, you are related to each other," Korii finally cut in, annoyed with the inane babble, "It's possible, even though you look nothing alike, because your clan has been so widespread across the countries. And suck it in, Phil, it's not like you're married."

"I can't believe this," Michiko breathed, holding her head in her hands.

"_Crazy!"_ Deniizu exclaimed again.

"Oooh, shit," Firu exclaimed, also holding his head in his hands.

I think they _could_ be related, Porthos said thoughtfully to his brothers.

Yeah, I mean, they even pose the same, D'Artagnan nodded.

Guys, be a little supportive to Michiko, Athos said, walking close beside the girl, She's stunned.

"What a nice reunion of family," Inel said to Aramis, who was walking beside them, "I think things will go so smooth. Don't you?"

* * *

And now a word from Team 8...

Kiba: So, Shino, looks like that's your future cousin-in-law.

Shino: Shut up.

Hinata: Kiba-kun...

Kiba: He even wears a giant cloak; kinda like the coats the Aburame clan wears. He's afraid of people and has an inferiority complex. ...Hey, kinda like that Aburame clan!

Shino: Shut up.

Hinata: Ano, I think that's taking it too-

Kiba: Heh. I also couldn't help but notice his hair was kinda greasy, so he should fit right into your family.

Hinata: ...uh oh.

Shino: (thunder and lightening in the background) Kiba, come out of the room with me.

Kiba: But I don't... (gets dragged by the hood) Oh crap...

Hinata: (to reader) Ano...please ignore any sounds of combat and kindly review. Oh Kiba...


	3. A Normal Day

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places or themes affiliated, the art of putting one's foot into one's mouth, a sore loser, some painful, if affectionate, memories, emo-ness, fake valley-girl moments, ramen-eating contests (with very, very bad results...), fluffy moments, or the minor cliffhanger ending. By the way, in case you're interested, headnotes are done by characters that were in the chapter, and footnotes are by those who were not.

Esperwen: Whoa...we had 54 hits after only two chapters! That's so cool!

Shino: ...what are you doing here?

Itachi: I thought we kicked you out of here. The disclaimer is your only chance to write, cretin!

Esperwen: Hey,_ what_? (get picked up by Shino and Itachi) NO! I gave you two lines! You two have a purpose in my stories! You can't just get rid of me!

Kiba: Yes, they can. We could always just get Ruroni to type up the stories.

Esperwen: NOOOoooo! (gets thrown out of the room)

Hinata: Ano...I don't think that's fair-

Itachi: Enough. Let the readers get to the story already.

Kiba: Hey! You can't talk to Hinata like that!

Deniizu: You can't talk to Itachi like that!

Michiko: ...How did we all end up in the same chapter...?

Shino: ...No matter. This chapter is kind of interesting; we see a few moments of Michiko's past in Konoha, as well as a few unnecessary fluff moments.

Itachi: Now on with the story or I'll go on a rampage. This is your last warning.

**

* * *

****Chapter three: A Normal Day**

One week later, after finishing another of their team's missions, Team 8 was out for a walk. Akamaru was still a little edgy after running around doing errands in their D-rank mission, as was Kiba, and all three of them were good friends anyway.

"Did that mission seem a little boring to you after that escort trip?" Kiba asked, stepping back into place beside his friends after chasing Akamaru for a bit.

"A little," Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"Relaxing," Shino added.

"Would you believe I almost miss yelling at that Bikto guy?" Kiba chuckled dryly.

"I think you really _do_ miss him," Hinata answered, and grinned at Kiba's indignant look.

"Don't you start thinking that I'd ever..._like_ that...that..." Kiba sputtered, trying to find the right words to say.

"Filthy Chatora?" Hinata suggested.

"Bastard born in that slime-filled clan?" Shino added, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kiba nodded, then realized what he'd just insinuated about Pooriin's family, "I mean, no. Yes. Eh..."

Shino shook his head in mock shame, as Hinata giggled. Kiba narrowed his eyes at them, and even Akamaru seemed to be laughing. Suddenly, sensing something, Kiba stiffened; Shino and Hinata saw him and immediately fell silent.

"What is it?" Shino asked, now serious.

"Something's coming," Kiba answered, tilting his head back and sniffing the air with Akamaru, "...It's nothing too serious. I can handle it."

Hinata meant to be worried, but then both she and Shino saw a certain look in Kiba's eyes.

"Oh," Hinata half-smiled, now understanding what was going on.

Shino didn't even bother to comment; he simply gripped Hinata's arm and led her to the side of the road. Just in time.

"Kyaaaaa!"

The first one came from above; Akamaru barked a warning and Kiba nimbly jumped aside to avoid something grey flying towards his head. Akamaru lunged at something mottled that came from the opposite side, but something brown barreled straight into his side. With a yelp, the white dog went down, and Kiba turned his head to check on his friend. Mistake; a shadow, about Kiba's size, and a black something tackled Kiba, seemingly out of no-where.

"Hah! Let your guard down!" Michiko exclaimed loudly, sitting on Kiba's stomach.

"Arf!" agreed black D'Artagnan, who was on Kiba's chest.

"I let you win," Kiba grunted pushing Michiko off of him.

Yeah, you wish, Porthos taunted, and his brothers barked their agreement.

"Hinata, what's the score, now?" Michiko called, getting up from the ground.

"26-31 for Kiba," Hinata answered, looking at a slip of paper she had removed from her pocket.

"I'm still in the lead," Kiba grinned, baring his teeth at Michiko.

"I'm catching up fast," Michiko grinned back.

You haven't scored in four days, Akamaru-nii, Athos said to the older dog.

We'll catch you unaware, just you wait, Akamaru boasted.

Or so you think, Aramis rolled his eyes, earning a friendly nip from his elder.

"You're walking your dogs too, Michiko-san?" Shino asked.

Michiko nodded, thinking, _Why doesn't he ever call me 'Michi-chan'? He's so formal...it's annoying!_

"Where were you guys headed?" Michiko asked, not voicing her thoughts.

"Just the river and back," Kiba shrugged, starting to walk, "We'll hang out at the river for a couple hours before going back home."

"Can I come?" Michiko asked hopefully.

"No," Kiba said bluntly.

"Tough luck," Michiko laughed, grabbing her friend in a quick bear hug before falling into step beside Hinata and linking arms with her.

"I thought you'd do that," Kiba sighed, then laughed, ducking a pebble that Michiko picked up from the road and chucked at him.

Shino was walking beside Kiba; the opposite side Hinata was on. After a minute of hearing friendly banter between Kiba and Michiko, Shino quietly crossed behind the group, then gently pushed Michiko sideways with the side of his arm towards Hinata. Hinata in turn moved toward Kiba, and Kiba stepped sideways to make more room on the road; now Shino was walking beside Michiko. All the group noticed, but none of them commented.

_This guy,_ Kiba thought to himself, tossing an impersonal insult at Michiko, _It's hard to believe he's shy, but he is. Around Michiko, anyway._

_I'm glad Shino and Michiko are a little more comfortable around each other now,_ Hinata thought, laughing at Michiko's counter insult, _I remember when Michiko would grab at me or Deniizu whenever Shino was within sight, but not looking._

Once, in the training field...

_"Michiko, you're hurting my arm!" Deniizu hissed, prying off Michiko's tight grip._

_"S-sorry," Michiko stammered, "I think he smiled at me! Just for a second, though."_

_"Maybe it's because you got the move right?" Deniizu sighed, when they continued practice sparring, "Now concentrate!"_

Also, walking home one Friday night...

_"Where was Shino today?" Michiko asked, while she, Deniizu and Pooriin walked up the stairs to their apartment, "I haven't seen him at all; Sasuke ended up training both Deniizu and me."_

And it was horrible, _Michiko thought, _Ever since Deniizu professed her love for Itachi, Sasuke's been even more emo than usual.

_"He wasn't feeling well," Pooriin answered, "I visited him while you were in class; he was sick."_

_"Oh well," Deniizu shrugged, "Who cares? It's our girls' night out! We've got a sleepover!"_

_"Complete with nail polish and talking about boys!" Michiko squealed sarcastically, and she and Deniizu faked being excited while Pooriin laughed at their antics._

_"...I've never seen this side of you, Deniizu, Michiko," a low voice commented from behind them._

_All three girls turned and saw Shino and Hinata walking towards them from the other stairway._

_"I was faking. I swear," Deniizu said coldly, while Michiko was frozen, staring mutely at Shino._

_"I see," Shino nodded._

_The boy looked at the three girls while Hinata joined them, carrying a backpack and overnight bag, before nodding, this time to himself._

_"I just wanted to walk Hinata here, so I'll be on my way," Shino said in a deadpan, and he was gone._

_"...Ok, Michelle?" Pooriin said as soon as Shino was out of hearing range, "GET YOUR NAILS OUT OF MY ARM!"_

_"He...just left..." Michiko murmured to herself, "He didn't even say 'hi'..."_

_"MICHIKO, IT HURTS!"_

Another time, at the ramen stall...

_Michiko sat in between Hinata and Pooriin, while Naruto sat on Pooriin's far side, and Chouji was on Naruto's far side._

_"Michiko, stop trying to beat them!" Pooriin begged._

_"Y-you're going t-to be s-so sick!" Hinata added, clapping a hand on either side of her face._

_"I can at least...tie with one of them," Michiko croaked, stuffing more ramen into her mouth._

_"Face it, Michiko-chan," Naruto said around a mouthful of ramen, "You can't win."_

_"An Akimichi will never lose against anybody in an eating contest," Chouji said solemnly, tucking into his 16th bowl._

_"Michi-chan, you're going to die!" Pooriin exclaimed, "Don't do it!"_

_"Ossan," Hinata looked at the ramen vendor imploringly for help, but he only shrugged._

_"Who's paying for this, anyway?" Naruto asked, scratching his chin._

_"My dad's sponsoring this; don't worry," Chouji answered, eating more ramen._

_"What's going on here?" a low, familiar voice asked, and Michiko froze in mid-gulp._

_"Shino! Stop Michiko from eating anymore!" Pooriin begged._

_"She's g-going to k-kill herself, eating l-like that!" Hinata added, her voice shaking._

_Michiko started shaking her head, but then found herself choking on the half-swallowed ramen. Shino quickly grabbed Michiko around the shoulders and steered her out of the ramen shop. Hinata and Pooriin followed close behind, and all three students stood around Michiko while she got a hold of herself._

_"How many bowls did you eat?" Shino asked, and Michiko raised a few fingers, still trying to catch her breath, "...just eight? You should be all right."_

_"No, you missed her other hand," Pooriin interrupted, "She had thirteen."_

_"...thirteen," Shino stated, more than asked, looking at Michiko with an unreadable expression on his face (like usual), "...You're horrible."_

_Not knowing exactly how to deal with the situation, Shino left Michiko in Hinata and Pooriin's care as soon as she could stand up again._

_"I'm horrible, I'm horrible," Michiko muttered to herself over and over again._

_"Yes, you are," Pooriin agreed wholeheartedly, nodding her head._

_"So stupid, so stupid..."_

_"You're right, you're right."_

_"Ano...Michi-chan...it hurts..."_

_"...GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF HINATA'S ARM!"_

Back to the present...

_...Actually, those memories are kind of painful, _Hinata thought after a moment, unconsciously rubbing her arm.

_Whenever he walks with me now, he always keeps our arms touching,_ Michiko thought, throwing a taunt at Kiba, _He didn't do that before I got my scar-hole. I should ask him why, sometime..._

Here we are! D'Artagnan barked, jumping in a circle around the friends before running towards a rock beside the river.

_Hey...this is where Shino sat just before the chuunin exam,_ Michiko thought, unlinking arms with Hinata and lifting Aramis into her arms; he had been pawing at her legs, wanting up.

"What is it?" Michiko murmured at the puppy, both of them sniffing the other's nose, "Just tired of walking?"

Michiko scratched the grey pup under his chin, then looked up, and found Shino watching, still standing quietly beside her. Instinctively, she looked down again, but raised her face again when Shino carefully brushed a few stray hairs away, out of her eyes. His hand rested there, against her cheek, and Michiko found she couldn't look away.

_What do your eyes look like?_ Michiko wondered.

_I bet that in his thoughts, Shino's overdoing it and making some kind of oath again,_ Kiba thought, smirking. Which was funny, because he was.

_I won't ignore you again, I promise,_ Shino thought, silently remembering how Hinata had described Michelle, back in the other world, _I swear I'll never be apart from you again._

Yes, Kiba was right; Shino was thinking overkill again.

Pet me! Aramis yipped, still in Michiko's arms, breaking the spell.

"Both of you, come and sit down," Hinata called gently, knowing that they had been having a moment, while Shino let his hand fall away.

"...Ok," Michiko said abruptly after a moment, turning on her heel and trotting to the other two genins.

Kiba sat on the farthest side of the rock, his feet almost touching the river, and Akamaru sat with his head resting on Kiba's lap. Hinata sat on top of the rock, with her legs to the side, and D'Artagnan lay on his back beside her, while Porthos sat in the grass on the side. Michiko sat on the grass, facing Hinata and Kiba, with Athos and Shino on either side of her.

"So," Hinata petted D'Artagnan absently, looking up at the sky, "It's a nice afternoon."

"It's quiet," Kiba added.

"It's never quiet around you," Michiko grinned, then gasped when Kiba splashed a bit of water at her, "That's cold!"

"You're so smart," Kiba said sarcastically, but not unkindly.

"Enough," Shino rumbled, "We may as well take this chance to relax."

"That's true..." Michiko's voice trailed off.

There was a companionable silence, with both girls simply looking up at the sky. Shino was keeping an eye on everything around them, more by habit than paranoia, but he was still fairly relaxed. For him, anyway.

Jumping back in time, just a little bit...

Just as Michiko and the Four Musketeers left her and Deniizu's apartment, Itachi met up with Deniizu on the balcony.

"It's good to see you," Deniizu sighed, after receiving a kiss from Itachi.

"You too," Itachi murmured into her neck, "How have you been?"

"All right," Deniizu nodded.

"...Let's go?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Deniizu smiled, and Itachi made a seal, and they were gone.

_Poof..._

When the smoke cleared, Deniizu found that Itachi had taken her to a forest outside of Konoha.

"I'm unofficially a missing-nin," Deniizu said calmly, and both shared a smile; this wasn't the first time she had left the village without the Hokage's permission.

Itachi led her to a log that was on the ground, and they sat down; Itachi put his arm around Deniizu protectively.

"I missed you, during your mission," Itachi said, burying his face in Deniizu's hair and breathing in.

"I missed you too," Deniizu said, resting her head against his chest.

"...what do you plan to do now?" Itachi asked after a moment, stroking Deniizu's arm.

"Just do those missions, I guess," Deniizu said, letting her voice trail off.

"You said you wanted to be strong," Itachi prompted.

Deniizu shrugged, but Itachi could feel there was something she wanted to say.

"...Itachi...can you just listen for a little while? I just...I want to tell you why I have to get stronger."

Itachi nodded, and she began.

* * *

Bikto: Those fluff moments were stupid.

Goudon: Yeah, none of it was necessary.

Pooriin: Ok, guys, is fluff _ever_ necessary? No, it isn't. But I like them, so leave them alone!

Inel: (finishes reading) Hey, what is these about Michiko having the crush on Shino? (goes into parental mode) I do no trust these Shino guy! He wears the big coat!

Firu: ..._I_ wear a big coat.

Inel: Is exactly the point! Where is Michiko? I want my answers! (leaves room in a huff)

Goudon: ...ok, I'll stop complaining about the fluff, if we can get that guy sedated or something.

Firu: It's a deal.

Pooriin: Oh my...uh...Please review!


	4. Their Childhood

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places or themes affiliated, bloodline limits, arranged marriages in clans, forbidden or kinjutsu, sad pasts, etc.

Kiba: ...ok, even _I_ realize that their pasts are sad, and making fun of them would be really, really mean.

Hinata: (looks suspicious) Ano...you're not really Kiba, are you?

Kiba: ...you're right.

Shino: (makes seal, and his bug clone that looks like Kiba reverts back into kikaichu) Of course it wasn't Kiba.

Real Kiba: Ok, guys, I'm not that insensitive!\

Michiko: Chyeah, right.

Real Kiba: I am! ...hey, Michiko, you got a zit on your face.

Michiko: (turns so Shino can't see it) AH! Where?

Kiba: HAH! You look so dumb!

Hinata: ...You're definitely not sensitive at all...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Their Childhood**

In the Hidden Waterfall village, there was a man whose name was Yasusora Kurosaigo, and he had been the most skilled in the bloodline limit of the Yasusora clan. He had not been clan leader, but he had still been an important figure. A tall, heavy-set man, he had been the one who trained all of the family members in their telepathic skills.

Kurosaigo had been a bit of a legend in the Hidden Waterfall. They said that the bloodlimit had been manifested in him since he had been born. As a baby, he was said to have cried nonstop because of all the stray thoughts he was picking up, and he hadn't known what they were. Over time he had learned to control the thoughts from his head, but not before it had driven him mad.

His wife had been given to him; an arranged marraige to seal a treaty between the Yasusora clan and another in the Hidden Rock village. They had only a daughter, a green-eyed girl who they named Deniizu. The clan had had high hopes for the child; Kurosaigo had his limit since birth, so why not his offspring? But their hopes were short-lived; the child, if she even _had_ the clan ability, would only gain use of it over time, when she grew older, just like the rest of her clan.

Kurosaigo knew that the clan had had expectations about the child. He knew they were sorely disappointed that she was 'normal'. He believed that the clan would hold that against him, and perhaps they may kill his daughter. With barely a second thought, all of his students, and all who had shown some manifestation of the bloodlimit, no matter how young or old, were slaughtered by his hand. Or perhaps we should say 'mind'; there was a special, forbidden jutsu that only the Yasusora could use, which destroyed the mind and brain first. There was no way to hide the jutsu's effects; blood coming from the ears, nose and tearducts were the signs of the jutsu. These signs were apparent in all of Kurosaigo's victims.

The Hidden Waterfall immediately banished Kurosaigo from the village; it had to be him that did it, since any others that may have known about the kinjutsu were dead, and it was impossible for the technique to be self-inflicted. Kurosaigo, who denied nothing, left without a word, and life continued as it had been.

Deniizu had been five years old when her father returned. This time, he didn't attack just those with the ability. He had believed that anyone in the clan might be hiding their talent, and such a thing could bring about his downfall. So, all of the Yasusora was wiped out. All, except Deniizu and her mother, Yume, who miraculously had been spared by him. Kurosaigo had turned away from killing them, muttering something about his mate and spawn being exempt. They left quietly, and were overlooked by the villagers until they were long gone.

Yume had been good friends in her childhood with a girl named Miko. Yume had received news some years before that Miko had married, and they were now both living somewhere in the Fire Country. They had been close friends, and Yume believed that Miko would take her and her daughter in.

Finding the right village had been difficult, since Yume only had an old, faded picture of Miko, and she didn't know which exact village she was looking for. But after a few months of hard walking and dead ends, they found Miko's village. But not Miko. She had died almost six years before.

Back to the present...

At the river, Kiba looked around at each of the pups, then to his friends, but something was bugging him. Michiko, to him, seemed a little...sad.

"Neh, Michi-chan," Kiba said quietly, "What's up?"

Michiko glanced at him, then realized what her expression was and pasted on a smile and shook her head. The genins kept watching her, and they saw the smile slowly but surely slide off her face.

"What is it?" Hinata looked at her concernedly.

"N-nothing," Michiko shook her head, spots of colour appearing on her cheeks, "Don't worry."

"Too late," Shino said softly, so only Michiko could hear.

Michiko thought a moment, putting her thoughts into words, then smiled wistfully.

"I just...please, don't take it personally, but...I feel..._lonely_."

Aramis nuzzled Michiko's hands, and she gave a short laugh.

"It's stupid, I know. But I never had any real parents, not even official adoptive ones, and that makes a big difference."

"...You said you weren't sad," Hinata whispered, "That it was all right."

"I guess I lied," Michiko said quietly, looking down, "I'm sorry. It usually _is_ ok, but...I don't know. Maybe it's because Pooriin's stuck at home, or Deniizu barely spends any time with me anymore. We...she and I..." her voice caught, but after shaking her head, she could speak again, "I guess I just miss them...We've never been apart since we met, you know. The longest I've been away from Pooriin was about a week when she was sick, and Deniizu..."

Michiko fell silent for a minute, again choosing her words, then she began.

Once upon a time...

Chimaru had been one in the clan whose parents had left him with adoptive guardians. As soon as he'd finished his training and by the time he had become a jounin, he was nineteen years old and tired of fighting. He asked Yondaime Hokage for extended leave of absence, and once it was granted to him, he left to find his old home, the Tea Village.

Though he had not returned for over a decade since joining the ninja academy, not much in the village had changed. The people had grown older, but the shops and streets were the same. Everything was just as he had left it. Except for one thing.

A young woman from the Hidden Rock village had wandered across the countries, and eventually had come to the Tea Village. She found the small community refreshing compared to the large villages she had been through, and more like home than the Hidden Rock had been. Now, she lived in one of the older homes, near where Chimaru had once stayed as a child.

To say it was love at first sight would have been a grave overstatement. Chimaru thought she was arrogant and vain; the woman thought he was a stubborn idiot. In short, the two young people did not get along. But gradually, Takona, the village elder, brought both the young people to acquaint themselves and settle their differences. Chimaru realized she was simply shy, curious, and kind; she found that he was passionate, a little foolish, and somehow could always make her laugh. The months ticked by, and none of the village was surprised when they announced their engagement almost a year after they'd met. The woman's name was Miko.

A bit under eight months into Miko's first pregnancy, news of war against a demon came to Chimaru. The young man realized that Konoha was desparate, which was why they were calling him back, to complete his first S-rank mission in over a year. Dutifully, Chimaru left. Three weeks later, after many letters between Chimaru and Miko, Yondaime sent his condolences to Miko's loss. Chimaru had fallen in battle.

Miko's strength failed her after that. The child's birth had been long; too long for Miko. The child survived, but Miko did not. The baby girl was named Michiko, a memory of both her father and mother. The girl looked like her mother, but she was as silent as her father had ever been as an infant.

Michiko was brought up by the villagers, both loved and disciplined carefully, neither spoiled nor neglected. As she grew, the villagers expected her to become more talkative, as her father had. But she only spoke if directly asked, and with only the most brief of answers. Takona believed it was because, although she had so many guardians, the next youngest child was at least ten years older than her; she had no friends to grow up with.

Near her sixth birthday, two refugees from the Hidden Waterfall village came to the Tea Village. A woman and child, they were searching for Miko. When the woman heard that she had died, she went straight to the grave to pay her respects. After saying a short prayer for her old friend, she turned, and there was Michiko, staring silently at the strange woman, wondering why she had come. The woman asked Michiko her name, and she said it obediently. To both girls' surprise, the woman embraced Michiko. Her name was Yume, and her daughter was Deniizu. Miko had planned for her first child to be named for both parents, and Yume knew this.

Yume soon began to make plans to stay in the Tea Village. Takona readily agreed, hoping that Deniizu and Michiko would become close friends. But while Yume discussed the paperwork to adopt Michiko, Takona noticed that Michiko and Deniizu seemed to be avoiding each other.

Both girls were quiet by nature; both had inner senses that linked to their future bloodline limits. Deniizu could feel simple emotions, and she could tell that Michiko was sad. Deniizu had learned from harsh experience that if anyone, other than her mother, were sad, they should be avoided in case they lashed out at you. Michiko could sense elements in the spirit, and if Yume's spirit was warm rain, Deniizu's was a chilling storm. Michiko knew how to cheer people up from sadness or grief, which was the 'rain', but Deniizu's aura was something Michiko had never felt before; she didn't know what hate or bitterness was yet.

A day or two after Yume and Deniizu had arrived, Michiko was on a walk with her small pack of dogs; even though she was small, she already understood how to take care of and communicate with dogs, much like her mother. Coming to the small lake just within the village borders, Michiko saw someone struggling in the water. Somehow, Deniizu had managed to swim out into the lake, but had either run out of stamina or panicked, because now she was floundering in the water, close to drowning.

Michiko decided that the adults were too far to reach in time, so instead, she put her arms around the necks of the two biggest dogs in the pack (most of the pack was small; there were only three big dogs), and led them towards the water. The two dogs towed Michiko along with them as they swam in the lake, and once she reached her, Michiko helped Deniizu get a good grip around the larger dog's neck. The dogs then swam back to land, carrying the girls with them. Deniizu sensed a lot of fear coming from Michiko, and thought that the other girl was a crybaby. Michiko knew she was afraid, but she also felt cold stone in Deniizu; Deniizu was afraid too. Once they reached land, instead of thanking Michiko, Deniizu began yelling. "Why did you help me?" she asked angrily, "I could've gotten out myself! You're weak! You don't know what you're doing!" Michiko didn't answer back; she merely stood there, her arms around her dog, looking at the ground and taking all that Deniizu yelled at her. After a while, Deniizu stopped berating the other girl; she realized her scolding wasn't getting her anywhere.

Soon, perhaps hearing Deniizu's raised voice, Yume, Takona, and a few other villagers came to the lake. One look at the girls' sopping clothes, and after hearing Michiko sneeze loudly, both of them were taken home to get dried and changed.

Deniizu never thanked Michiko, feeling she didn't need to, but after that, Michiko began following Deniizu around (at a distance) wherever she went. When Deniizu realized Michiko was no longer following (though she would never admit it), Deniizu went to look for Michiko. Often, Michiko left for food or to take care of the dogs, but once that was done, she went back to following Deniizu, moving closer as the days went by. After about a week of stalking Deniizu, Michiko now walked just behind Deniizu, something that she still did today; Deniizu was always the leader.

The same day that Michiko and Deniizu walked almost side by side, was a day that more tragedy struck. Outside, in the woods near the village, the girls came across Yume. Deniizu's mother had the same wounds that the rest of her clan had received; it was obvious that this was Deniizu's father's work. Though Yume was still breathing, her life was slowly ending. Michiko felt that storm inside Deniizu again, and quietly, she left to find Takona while Deniizu stayed by her mother. It was supposed to be the day that Michiko was officially adopted.

Since then, the girls had grown closer together; they were the only friends that the other had. And both wanted something badly. Deniizu wanted power. She wanted to kill her father, for all the things that he had done to ruin her life. If it hadn't been for him, her mother would be alive, and she would have had a family. Michiko wanted to heal. She was this close to being adopted, to having a real mother and sister. Yume had still been alive when they found her; what if there was something that a healing ninja could have done to save her? And both of them wanted to protect. Though she would never voice this thought, Deniizu didn't want her friends or family getting hurt; Michiko didn't want that either. Both would try their best.

* * *

Deniizu: Whaddaya mean? I never made a cheesy oath like that!

Korii: Right. We're all believing you. _Really_.

Deniizu: I'm denying it! I'll deny it if it kills me.

Itachi: Such as we all would expect from you.

Deniizu: ...None of you believe me.

Inel: Is no chance. Now please, the readers, kindly review!


	5. See the Falcon

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places or themes affiliated, really well trained dogs, an overly trusting sensei (with bad grammer), and...lots of stuff.

Goudon: (reads the above)...that was such a waste of the author's only chance to say something.

Bikto: Like I care. Ok, so this chapter is when every sees the falcon for the first time, blah blah blah, and I'm bored so I'm leaving. (leaves the room)

Pooriin: ...you're so mean!

Shino: You only figure this out now?

Pooriin: You're mean, too!

Kiba: ...y'know, I get the feeling that if I say something right here, I'm going to be considered mean.

Michiko: No, just annoying.

Hinata, Pooriin: (nod in agreement)

Kiba: You...never mind. Let's just get to the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five: See the Falcon**

Michiko blinked, snapping out of 'story mode', and realized that it was now almost dark.

"Oh...shoot," Michiko scratched the back of her neck, like a boy, embarrassed, "It's late! Sorry for boring you for so long, guys."

"It's all right," Hinata protested, shaking her head.

"Now we know where you're from," Shino added.

"And if anything, you owe us," Kiba said, earning a raised eyebrow from Michiko, "What? You know all about us; it's only fair you tell us about you. Granted, your life story wasn't all that interesting."

"Bite him," Michiko ordered, looking at Porthos and D'Artagnan, who were the closest pups to Kiba.

"Hey!"

Kiba jumped up quickly, avoiding a snap from Porthos, but in doing so he lost his balance on the rock he had been sitting on. D'Artagnan leaped up and collided into Kiba's stomach, knocking Kiba into the water, while the black pup landed safe and dry on the rock.

Really graceful, Kiba! D'Artagnan barked cheerily at Kiba, who was waist deep in the river and sopping wet.

"You little...Akamaru, get him!" Kiba ordered.

Will do, Akamaru barked, and after taking D'Artagnan by the scruff of the neck, he threw the pup into the water.

"That current isn't running fast, right?" Michiko asked urgently, sitting up straight.

"Naw, it's good," Kiba answered, holding up D'Artagnan, who was now soaked, while he stepped out of the river.

"Ano...I think we should head home now," Hinata suggested, "Kiba-kun and D'Artagnan may get sick."

The others nodded, and all began walking towards home. Kiba walked on the left side of the road, wringing out his coat, shirt, pant legs, the cloth on his forehead protector...anything that was wet he tried to dry as best as he could. Hinata walked next to him, and Michiko was between her and Shino, who walked on the far right. Again, Shino walked with his and Michiko's arms touching, which Michiko was all too aware of. After hesitating, Michiko checked to make sure Kiba wasn't watching, then gently linked her arm with Shino's. She stole a glance at Shino's face to see his reaction, and since he didn't pull away or get tense, she assumed that he didn't mind. Smiling to herself, Michiko felt her short feeling of sadness from earlier slip away.

Little do our heroes know that they are being watched...

Satoki Inel and the Third Hokage stood at the viewing platform on the mountain, watching the four friends walk home. Both were aware that Korii was helping in his father's weapon shop, and Deniizu was somewhere on the outskirts, somehow safe with Itachi. The two men were discussing something which normally would have been mentioned with all the other sensei, but because of Team 13's unique situation, Inel had chosen to speak to Sarutobi alone, after the other teachers had left.

"...Hokage-sama," Inel said after a moment, prompting the village leader.

"You understand my reservations, yes?" Sarutobi asked, still thinking over the question than Inel had asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Inel nodded, "I understand the many risk, and my student all will too. But I need your permission."

"It's only been a few months," Sarutobi said unsurely.

"But my student are the special," Inel pointed out.

"I realize," Sarutobi nodded, rubbing his temples.

"They have completed these requirement," Inel added.

"This is true."

"They are all gifted and wise."

"So you say."

"So I know."

Sarutobi thought for a moment, then slowly nodded.

"Very well. You have my permission. But they must be fully informed."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. And thank you," the thirty-something year old teacher smiled broadly, before bowing and leaving in a dark blur.

Hm...what were they talking about? Hm...

Note: For the next little while, every line is going to switch to a completely different area. Just thought I'd mention that.

Kiba: Hey, you're not supposed to be here. Just us characters! I'm calling Itachi and Shino!

Note has now ended.

The next morning, a falcon flew in the sky. The Hokage and all chuunin and jounin knew what that falcon represented. And two genins and an 'honorary ninja' also knew.

"Inel-sensei!" Michiko yelled, running through the streets and getting a few strange looks.

"Korii!" Deniizu yelled, running to the Hyuuga compound and getting some bemused glances.

"Aniki! Bikto!" Pooriin yelled, running up and down the stairs in her house, trying to remember where she had seen her brothers last.

"Inel-sensei! Open the door!" Michiko yelled, reaching her teacher's house and banging on the door.

"Korii! I'm looking for Korii!" Deniizu exclaimed, toning her voice down so that the guards at the Hyuuga compound would cooperate with her and open the gate.

"Aniki! Bikto!" Pooriin yelled, then stopped at the middle of the stairs and sat down, breathing heavily, "Where are they?" she asked Goudon's albino Persian cat, who was walking by.

"Inel-sensei! Come on!" Michiko exclaimed, hitting her fists against the door in frustration.

"Thank you! Finally!" Deniizu yelled, as the Hyuuga gate swung open, and she ran forward, "Korii! Where are you?"

"That way?" Pooriin jumped up and followed the Persian down the stairs into the basement, "Ok, let's go! Aniki! Bikto!"

"I-" **_Bonk!_** "-nel-" **_Bonk!_** "sen-" **_Bonk!_** "-sei!" **_Bonk!_** Michiko punctuated each syllable with a hit of her head against the door, which swung open just as she was about to repeat herself, "It's about time!"

"Korii? Where the hell are you?" Deniizu called, reaching the middle of the complex, then started running towards the private dojo.

"Aniki! Bikto! There you are!" Pooriin yelled, sliding on her knees to glomp on Goudon, who was sitting on the floor with his back to the basement door.

"What is it, Michiko?" Inel asked, raising his eyebrows tiredly; he had been practicing violin.

"Deniizu? The hell?" Korii looked towards the dojo's entrance, in the middle of a fight.

"Pooriin, don't!" Bikto yelled, seeing Pooriin over his brother's shoulder.

"There's a falcon!" Michiko fairly shrieked into Inel's face.

"It's a falcon!" Deniizu yelled, pointing out the doorway towards the sky like she was crazy.

"Why, what's-?" Pooriin started to say, just colliding with her brother.

"Dumnezeule!" Inel exclaimed in Romanian, covering his ears.

"Kuso!" Korii grunted and falling backwards, his opponent having landed a solid blow on Korii's chest.

"NO!" both Chatora boys exclaimed, the house of cards they were working on falling apart because of Pooriin's impact.

"Ah! Gomen nasai!" Michiko yelped, covering her mouth with both hands, "But there's a falcon!"

"Korii! I'm sorry!" Deniizu exclaimed, putting her hands on her head, "But I saw a falcon!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Pooriin whimpered, getting glared at by her brothers, "There was this falcon..."

"Yes, I know there is a falcon," Inel nodded.

"What falcon?" Korii asked, getting up gingerly and walking to Deniizu, "Show me."

"Who cares about a stupid falcon?" Bikto snapped, "You killed our house of cards!"

"So, you know what it's about?" Michiko asked Inel excitedly.

"It's right there," Deniizu pointed enthusiastically, "See?"

"But...don't you know what a falcon means?" Pooriin asked, confused.

"Yes. The chuunin exam," Inel nodded calmly.

"Eh...whatever," Korii shrugged, then added quickly, "Yeah, it's great," when he saw Deniizu's disappointed look.

"Yeah, but we don't care," Goudon snapped.

"I am calling for the team meeting after the mission on this afternoon," Inel said, before walking back into his house and shutting the door.

"I've been to the exam three times," Korii shrugged again, "It's not something I'm excited about."

"We can't take part in the exam this year," Bikto explained, collecting the cards from the low table.

"...how friendly of you!" Michiko yelled sarcastically through the door, "Have a good day!", and Inel opened the door again and explained what the meeting was going to be about.

"Oh..." Deniizu said, nodding before turning away and leaving Korii to his morning training.

"Oh...I'm sorry. Why not? Is it because Akumika is still visiting relatives?" Pooriin asked, referring to the twins' teammate.

Note: And now we will just stay in the Chatora household. And I see Itachi coming, so I'm gonna run...

"Sort of," Bikto muttered, shuffling the cards.

"That, and the fact that Uncle Koshinu doesn't want us to," Goudon explain, not as angry as he was a moment ago.

"_What_? Why?" Pooriin asked, shocked, "But...then we'd be behind the Inuzuka clan, and doesn't Uncle Koshinu hate that?"

"No, we're still ahead of the stupid dog-users," Bikto said, not seeing Pooriin flinch, "After all, _I'm_ a chuunin already, and that Kiba-baka isn't."

"Uncle Koshinu thinks there's no need for us to try," Goudon explained, trying to stop Bikto from going into an angry rant about the Inuzuka, "He thinks that it would be too early for the Inuzuka's kid to be allowed into the exam."

_But man, are they wrong,_ Pooriin thought, nodding slowly.

Later that day...

Team 13's latest mission had been finding three of the richer families' pet hamsters in their large mansion. Inel and Michiko had chosen to make a game out of it; while Inel took care of the Four Musketeers outside, the three genins would race to see who would find a hamster first. Korii had found his first, with the aid of his Byakugan, Deniizu had found hers not too long afterwards, and Michiko had taken an extra hour to find hers, which she only located by luck.

"Classic D-ranked mission," Korii sighed, while Michiko returned the hamster to a much gratified 6-year-old.

"_I_ had fun," Michiko said, while the family's butler showed them to the door, but the other two genins only gave her a look.

"Who won?" Inel asked, once they reached him.

"Korii," Deniizu answered, pointing to the Hyuuga.

"Who'd you expect?" Michiko grinned.

"..." shrugged Korii.

"Ah well," Inel smiled, "Let us go now on long walk to discuss. Michiko, I already have spoke to you, so you may find Firu in the training ground."

"Ok!" Michiko exclaimed cheerily, already running to the east end of Konoha, "C'mon, boys! Let's go train!"

Over the past week, Firu had been helping Michiko train her bloodline limit every afternoon. First they would start with a couple hours working on 'Complete Elemental Transformation'.

* * *

_"Incomplete Transformation is when your body only takes the characteristics of the elements, but don't actually become the elements," Firu had explained, "Like when your molecules act like air and things go through you, but you look the same. It's all right when you're trying to save chakra in a fight, but if you're doing a reconaissance mission, it sucks."

* * *

_

Firu had been trying to get Michiko to transform into wind and stone, since she had the least experience in transforming into those. It was the opposite with Firu; he had had trouble transforming into fire and water.

* * *

_"Boys and girls react differently with the limit," Firu said, paraphrasing from one of the clan books he had read, "For example, you, as a girl, can 'enter' people by becoming the element of 'spirit', like how you told me during your last big mission. I, as a boy, can channel lightning during storms without getting electrocuted."_

_"Cool!" Michiko gasped._

_"It is! I'll show you some time. Anyway...Both can manipulate the element they become, which I'll explain another day, but boys do best at transforming, while girls are good as sensing."_

_"...I don't get it. 'Sensing'?"_

_"...Do remember how as a little kid, you could feel elements inside of other people?"_

_"Yeah...I can still kind of do it...it just takes concentration now; before, it was automatic."_

_"I used to be able to sense emotional elements too, but now I can't."_

_"Not at all?"_

_"No. But I can change into elements like nothing. Girls always have to concentrate, to a certain extent, unless there's a sudden rush of emotions."_

_"...but that isn't fair. All I have is just this little sense of other people's em...oh! I can sense real elements too, right? Like during the mission, when I felt fire and water about to appear?"_

_"Exactly," Firu nodded, "I always have to think about sensing elements, even if it's subconsciously, but girls can pick them up in their sleep. Or so the book says."

* * *

_

After practicing changing form, Firu would blindfold Michiko, and get her to sense him changing elements from a long distance away. Michiko could easily detect fire, and hesitated slightly when it came to water, but again, she was having trouble with air, and she never could feel earth. It was something that all of the people with their limit had trouble with, Firu had said, since air and earth were constantly around them.

Finally, during the last hour before sunset, Firu would walk Michiko through manipulating her elemental form. Once they changed substances, they could guide the element into another shape. Firu had demonstrated that first day by becoming a completely round boulder. Firu had only showed Michiko about the ability a few days before, since it was the most difficult skill that came with their limit. Learning it would take time, since one had to be completely transformed in order to shapeshift, but Michiko was doing her best.

_But today is the last free day that Firu gets before he has to leave for his mission again,_ Michiko thought, hurrying through the trees, _I have to learn fast. And all this elemental training is seriously biting into my healing training. I only get to visit the hospital when it's dark now; I'm too tired to actually practice healing jutsu._

And back to the rest of Team 13...

"So, what's the meeting for?" Deniizu asked, while she, Korii and Inel walked through the streets.

"It's the chuunin exam, right?" Korii asked directly.

"Correct," Inel nodded, "I have spoken to Hokage already, and he has granted us permission to take part."

"YES!" Deniizu exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Don't get your hopes up too high," Korii said, seeing a stern look in Inel's eye, "The Hokage doesn't expect us to do very well, huh?"

"No," Inel answered, shaking his head, "Deniizu, look at me; you and Michiko have only had about two and one half months of training. Just because we have permission, does no mean you must try."

"Like hell I'm going to skip this exam!" Deniizu cried out, suddenly brandishing a kunai at her teacher like he was going to take the chance away from her physically, "Of course I'm going to try! Why wouldn't I!?"

"You sound like Michiko, but ruder," Inel sighed, shaking his head.

But he couldn't hide a small smile of pride.

* * *

Kurenai: Their sensei is so dumb...

Shibi: I agree. Those three should not attempt the chuunin exam with only a few months experience behind them. None of the newest rookie genin should.

Asuma: And why were all of the usual characters in this chapter?

Kurenai, Shibi: (stare at Asuma)

Asuma: ...um...(turns to reader) Please review!


	6. About the Inuzuka

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places or themes affiliated, Tagalog, silly Kiba, and various other things that are mentioned in this chapter. We also are very sorry for taking so long to post; the library is out to get us.

Kiba: So we finally tell my family about Pooriin, in this chapter.

Shino: It's about time...

Hinata: Ano...but I hope things go well...Chatora killed Kiba's father, after all...

Pooriin: Ok, seriously, _please_ don't scare me with that kind of talk!

Michiko: ...so let's just get this over with!

* * *

**Chapter Six: About the Inuzuka**

It was sunset, and a scene was unfolding near the Inuzuka household.

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked Pooriin, taking her hands in his own.

"Yeah," Pooriin nodded, "Of course."

"But...I don't wanna hurt you," Kiba said slowly, "This may be bad."

"Don't worry," Pooriin smiled gently, "I trust you."

"...Really?" Kiba asked, a smile hovering over his lips.

"Na_ko_," Michiko sighed, speaking Philippino for a second, "And you say _Shino_ overdoes it."

"Hey..." Shino said warningly, but Michiko grinned and linked arms with him.

"Honestly, guys, it's not like the world is ending," Michiko said, but not joking anymore.

"It's tough, though," Kiba said, breaking eye contact with Pooriin to turn to Michiko, "I mean...we're telling my mom and sister that Pooriin's...you know..."

"Chatora," Pooriin finished for him, looking down.

"Kiba, if you can't even say 'Chatora' yourself, how hard is it going to be for your family?" Shino asked sagely.

"I can too say...it," Kiba said indignantly.

Then say it, Aramis said, from his perch on Michiko's head.

"I will," Kiba exclaimed, "Just...not now."

Right, Athos rolled his eyes, while the rest laughed.

"I _can_," Kiba said again.

"You know, somehow this isn't making me feel any more comfortable," Pooriin said, breaking her hold with Kiba.

Honestly, Kiba, even _I_ can say it, Akamaru said, Watch: Pooriin is a Chatora.

"Lay off, Akamaru," Kiba growled, but his companion only smiled at him.

"Ugh, whatever, Kiba," Michiko sighed, she and Shino walking ahead, "Your sister's making dango tonight, and I'm not going to miss it."

The five dogs went with Shino and Michiko, and Kiba looked at Pooriin for some emotional support. Pooriin merely sniffed, and turned away, then smiled when she saw Kiba's wounded puppy look to show that she was joking. Linking arms with her boyfriend, she walked with him to the Inuzuka household.

"Hana-chan!" Michiko called, letting herself in by the sliding doors, "Shino, Pooriin, the four pups, Akamaru and I are here! Oh, and Kiba, too," she added as an afterthought.

"Hey, Michi-chan, Rini-chan, (A/N: 'Rini' was her nickname for Pooriin) Shino. Oh. Kiba," Hana sighed in a mock disappointed voice, then grinned at her brother's angry look, "Welcome all."

Has anyone other than me noticed that Kiba's the scapegoat? Aramis asked, sharing a dog's grin with Porthos.

"Ah! Michi-chan! Rini-chan!" Tsume exclaimed, embracing Michiko and Pooriin as she came in, "Shino-kun, how are you? Is your father well?"

"Quite well, thank you," Shino nodded, bowing formally, "And your companion?"

"Old Kuromaru is doing wonderfully, thank you," Tsume nodded approvingly, "How was your day, Kiba?"

"Boring," Kiba answered promptly, "We picked up garbage in the western park for our mission."

"Oh well, there will be other days," Tsume shrugged, "Now come in! Let's have dinner!"

Dinner had been just as open and loud as it always was in the Inuzuka home; there was always a cozy, affectionate feel around the dog-using family. But throughout the meal, all of them noticed that Pooriin and Kiba were eating less than usual. Sitting across from each other at the table, they kept sharing anxious glances; Michiko was beside Pooriin, and Shino was beside Kiba, so both of them noticed. Hana and Tsume were at the ends of the table, and they also missed nothing. Finally, after all had had their fill, Tsume put down her chopsticks and looked sternly at her son and his girlfriend.

"Putting all hostess manners aside," Tsume said sternly, "What has gotten into you two? Pooriin, you barely touched your dango. And Kiba, you barely touched your second helpings. What is the matter?"

Pooriin opened her mouth to speak, then saw Kiba do the same at that exact moment, and fell silent. Kiba also closed his mouth, and both of them looked at each other.

"Go ahead," Pooriin prompted.

"No, you can go first," Kiba said.

"It's ok."

"No really, go ahead."

"They're _your_ family."

"Well, this is about you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hana waved her hands for attention, "What's wrong with Pooriin? Kamisama, are you _pregnant_?"

"NO!" Kiba and Pooriin exclaimed in unison.

"Good. You had me worried there," Hana smiled, then sobered up when she saw that nobody smiled back, "Something serious happened, huh?"

"Yeah," Kiba answered, and Pooriin nodded mutely, staring at the table top.

All at the table fell silent, then Tsume pushed back her chair and stood up.

"Well, if nobody is going to speak, I'll just be outside in the garden with Kuromaru," Tsume said serenely, and she and her companion left the room.

Pooriin and Kiba looked at one another. They knew that that was Tsume's cue for them to speak to her in private. As one, they and Akamaru got up and followed Kiba's mother. Michiko, Shino, Hana and the four pups watched them leave, then both girls let out breaths that they didn't realize they were holding.

"Ay, nako," Michiko whispered, crossing her arms worriedly, and Shino instinctively put a hand on her arm.

"Michiko," Hana said softly, putting a hand on her own forehead, "What's going on? Tell me everything."

"Well...it started with that B-rank, I guess," both Michiko and Kiba began.

A drama-packed fifteen minutes later...

"And...that's how I found out," Kiba finished lamely.

"We're sorry we hid it from you," Pooriin said softly, "Especially me; I wasn't sure what to do. Kiba didn't even know...I hid it from him."

"I know," Tsume nodded, gathering Pooriin in her arms, "And I understand why you did it."

"You're not mad?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"No, I'm not," Tsume sighed, letting Pooriin go, "...I'm sorry for any anxiety this caused you two, but I already knew about Rini-chan's heritage."

"WHAT?" both 12-year-olds exclaimed at the same time.

"WHEN?" Pooriin asked, non-plussed.

"HOW?" Kiba asked, shocked.

"About a week after you left on your mission," Tsume explained calmly, "I saw Rini-chan's parents in the hospital, and, not knowing who they were, I started speaking to them, since they were casualties of Itachi's rampage. I only knew their first names and that they were Pooriin's parents; after a week of visiting them each day, I had befriended them. It was only when I saw their medical records that I realized they were Chatora. And honestly...nobody truly knows how the feud came about. I don't, they don't, Hana doesn't...the feud, once you look back on it, is just a petty argument between our families. The only true hate is when a loved one is killed unjustly...and I don't believe in indirect vengeance. To be sure, though, if I ever come across that bastard that killed my husband..."

Tsume's voice trailed off and there was a harsh glint in her eye as she looked off into the distance. For a moment, Pooriin and Kiba were worried she would be mad at Pooriin, but the glint subsided and Tsume came back to herself.

"But no...Rini-chan wasn't who killed my love. And neither were her brothers or parents, I already checked on that."

_...'already checked on that'?_ Pooriin thought incredulously.

_Okaa-san can be kind of creepy..._ Kiba thought.

"I don't hold your blood against you, Pooriin. You can be sure of that."

"SHE'S A WHAT?" came an angry voice from within the house.

"Don't tell me," Pooriin said, her eyes widening, "Hana's a different story?"

Tsume only stood up straight, watching the closest house doors on the alert.

"LET ME AT HER!" Hana screamed from within the house.

"Hana-chan, don't!" Michiko exclaimed, gripping the older girl's wrists desparately, but Hana easily knocked her away.

Hana charged for the doors, a kunai in each hand, while Shino jumped to catch Michiko before she collided against the wall.

"Forget about me! Just stop Hana!" Michiko exclaimed, pushing Shino's arms away and hurrying after Hana.

"You filthy Chatora!" Hana exclaimed, now outside, "Get away from my family, you slut!"

_She's thinking just like Kiba was,_ Shino thought, right behind Michiko and just exiting the house.

"Hana!" Kiba and Akamaru barked, but that didn't stop Hana's rush.

"I'll kill you! How dare you bother my family!" Hana yelled, knocking Kiba out of her way onto the ground when he tried to stop her halfway, "You have no place here!"

"Hana, enough," Tsume said firmly, suddenly holding Hana still by the wrists, before she could attack Pooriin with the kunai, "That is quite enough."

Hana glared at her mother, then relaxed and Tsume released her.

"What are you thinking?" Tsume said in a stern voice to her daughter, "You are a chuunin. Start thinking like one. Pooriin isn't the one that killed your father. What good does it do to attack her? And she's important to me, to Kiba, even to you. Don't let the feud's pettiness get to you too."

Hana narrowed her eyes at her mother, then deliberately turned on her heel and walked away. The rest in the garden relaxed; the storm had abated.

"I'll go get ice for you, Kiba," Tsume said after a moment, once Hana had turned the corner, "You're growing a lump on your head."

_I need air! _Michiko thought, gasping when she realized she'd been holding her breath.

"Aw...kuso, you're right," Kiba swore, touching the side of his head; there was a bump there.

"Watch your language or I'll give you another," Tsume warned, entering the house.

"Yes, ma'am," Kiba sighed, while Pooriin checked on the lump herself.

"It looks like it's still getting bigger," Pooriin exclaimed, examining the reddish bump, "Michiko, couldn't you heal it?"

"Yeah, I could," Michiko said thoughtfully, "But after all that training today...nah. Ice'll be fine."

"Thanks," Kiba said sarcastically.

The kikaichu buzzed suddenly, alerting Shino of danger.

"Everyone, get down!" Shino yelled, pulling Michiko down as he did so.

Kiba grabbed Pooriin and both just managed to dodge a large, flying shadow.

"Don't protect her, Kiba!" Hana yelled, landing neatly and spinning around to charge again, "It's an underhanded Chatora trick!"

"Onee-chan, cut it out!" Kiba exclaimed, jumping to collide with his sister before she could reach Pooriin.

Both siblings went tumbling to the ground, and both Shino and Michiko helped Pooriin up and towards the house.

"Hurry up!" Michiko exclaimed, turning her head and seeing Hana manage to get away from Kiba.

"Tsume-san!" Shino called out, dragging Pooriin by the arm, "We need you out here!"

"Damn Chatora!" Hana screamed, diving for Pooriin while Shino was still yelling, "Worming your way into our home!"

Pooriin felt Michiko let go of her arm and push her forward.

Kiba saw Hana's kunai thrust forward.

Shino saw Tsume, a pack of ice in one hand, at the doorway.

Tsume was the only one facing the right way to see the blow land.

Michiko saw the fierce light in Hana's eyes flicker out, and she smiled.

"And you say _my_ aim is horrible," Michiko croaked, coughing up a little blood as she laughed bitterly.

"No..." Hana whispered, realising what she had just done.

"M-michi?" Pooriin exclaimed, suddenly trembling.

Hana's kunai had found it's mark...but in Michiko's stomach, not Pooriin's.

"Kamisama..." Tsume blinked, as Hana let the kunai go.

"What have you done?" Kiba gasped, while the four pups hurried to Michiko, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Michi-chan, I didn't mean...I'm sorry!" Hana whimpered, stepping backwards, "I...I didn't mean-"

"_You..._" Shino started, in such a menacing tone that Kiba and Pooriin winced, but quickly he shook his head to clear his temper, "The harm has been done, there's nothing you can do to undo it," Shino said, completely deadpanned while he removed the kunai and put pressure on Michiko's wound, "All you can do now is try to help."

_Kamisama, no! This isn't happening...she has to be all right!_ Shino's thoughts were buzzing, nothing like the supreme calm he was displaying.

"Hana, help Shino get her to the hospital, now," Tsume said firmly, taking charge of the situation, once she had tossed the ice pack to Kiba, "Shino's right, we can't undo the wound. Now, Hana!"

Hana nodded quickly, and she and Shino soon disappeared into the trees, taking Michiko with them.

45 even _more _drama-packed minutes later...

"...appears stable; all she needs now is a good night's rest," the medical nin said, speaking to Hana and Inel, who Tsume had notified and had gone to the hospital.

"So she'll be fine?" Hana asked breathlessly.

"Yes," the medical nin nodded, and both Inel and Hana sighed in relief, "It seems that whoever attacked her turned away at last moment; that kunai missed Michiko's vitals, which is good. Though I don't understand why she didn't just heal herself."

"She has been hard on work, training," Inel explained, "Now I will check on her," he said, entering the room where Michiko and Shino were.

"Good thing that attacker missed," the medical nin mused to himself, "Michiko's a very promising young girl."

Hana smiled weakly, then quietly knocked her forehead against the corridor's wall once the doctor had left.

"Stupid, stupid," she muttered to herself, emphasizing the word with another hit to her forehead.

"You shouldn't do that; it's unhealthy," Shino said calmly, coming out of the hospital room.

"You don't sound too concerned," Hana said, annoyed, continuing with abusing her forehead.

"Kiba does that all the time," Shino shrugged, still calm.

Hana stared at the bug-user for a moment before saying, "Is it just me, or did you just show a sign of humour? Humour that didn't require a loss at someone else's expense?"

Shino merely looked at her. After a moment of silence, Hana spoke again, turning away from the wall.

"What are you looking at?"

"...you shouldn't have attacked like that," Shino said slowly.

"Oh, bravo!" Hana said sarcastically, "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

"I don't just mean that it was rude and reckless," Shino said, irritatingly serene, "She has to be in perfect health for tomorrow. Team 13 is taking part in the chuunin exam tomorrow."

"WHAT?" Hana exclaimed.

DRAMA! THE DRAMA COMPLETES YOU1!!

The next morning, Deniizu woke up early for a change. The chunnin exam! Quickly, Deniizu got showered, changed, fed the dogs, and grabbed a box of Pocky before heading for the hospital in under half an hour. Once the telepath and dogs got there, she found Inel, Korii and Michiko waiting for her in the lobby. All of them were fully clothed and ready for anything; Korii had his curved sword, Inel had shaved that morning, and Michiko was wearing her medical obi.

"About time," Michiko grinned at Deniizu, before kneeling down and checking on her dog team, "I've been waiting for hours."

"It's only 9:30am!" Deniizu exclaimed, "How's your wound, by the way?"

"Oh, they quickened the healing," Michiko answered, touching her abdomen gingerly, "I should be all right by noon. Guess what happened this morning!"

"Shino proposed to you?" Deniizu asked, mock-excited, with a teasing grin.

"Uh..._no_," Michiko rolled her eyes, "Guess again!"

"So you got adopted," Korii sighed, leading them all outside of the hospital, "Big deal."

"You ruined the surprise!" Michiko exclaimed, kicking her teammate in the shin.

"_You're adopted_?" Deniizu asked, shocked, "Into whose family?"

"Kiba's!" Michiko answered happily, "I'm an official Inuzuka now!"

"Seriously! Man! That's great!" Deniizu exclaimed giving her friend a rare hug.

"It is!" Michiko laughed, "But don't worry; I won't move in with them yet. I'll keep rooming with you."

"You don't have to," Deniizu protested, but Michiko shook her head.

"Hey, if we give up the apartment, we would lose so much freedom during sleepovers," Michiko pointed out, "Besides. I want to."

"Well, if you really do..." Deniizu said unsurely, but hiding a smile.

"...How come I'm never invited to those sleepovers?" Korii asked after a moment, shortly before getting hit by Inel, "Ow...never mind."

A little _less_ drama, now...

"I'm glad we got to adopt her, okaa-san," Hana was saying at that moment to Tsume, while they groomed Hana's dogs.

"I know," Tsume nodded, "I am too."

"...It made her happy, and these may be her last-," Hana started, but Tsume hushed her.

"Don't say it. Do not even think it," Tsume said sternly.

"But the chuunin exams are so hard-"

"Hana..."

"-and she's only trained for a couple months-"

"Hana."

"Okaa-san, there's no _way_ Michiko can survive it-"

"Hana!"

"Come on, mom! Maybe Deniizu will make it, but Michiko can barely fight! It's true!"

"No, it's not! You thought once that there was no way you'd ever become fond of a Chatora, and look at Pooriin. Michiko has grown since we first met. All her team has. And if you have any further doubts, Korii is a Hyuuga. He can take care of her."

"...I don't think Iruka-sensei knew that they would be taking the exam. If he knew, he would've stopped Inel-san."

"It's out of our hands, Hana. We've done what we can."

And that was the end of it.

* * *

Bikto: What's with this author and 'drama'? 

Goudon: It's like Lee and Gai-sensei with 'YOUTH!'

Lee, Gai: DID WE HEAR A YOUTHFUL PERSONAGE PRONOUCE THE WONDEROUS WORD OF '_YOUTH!'?_

Goudon: ...

Bikto: Oh Kami...hey, reader? Just review. I'm in no mood for this...


	7. Entering the Chuunin Exam

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, and characters, places or themes affliated, the Chuunin exam, 'nii-chan' (brother) or 'nee-chan' (sister) honorifics, mad skills, Naruto's overreacting skills, grudges, etc, etc.

Kiba: It's the first day for the Chuunin exam!

Deniizu: We've all got a shot to change the manga and become chuunins!

Shino: ...'change the manga'? What do you mean?

Korii: Oh, good job!

Michiko: (waving arms) Nonono! It's nothing! Forget Deniizu said anything and let the readers read!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Entering the Chuunin Exam**

On the first day of the exam, Team 8 was one of the earlier teams to sign up. But by the time they arrived, they saw that Team 13 was already seated at the back of the half-empty room, watching and waiting while the other ninja groups entered.

"Hey, Michi-nee," Kiba grinned, and Akamaru barked from his perch on Kiba's head.

"Hey, Kiba-nii," Michiko grinned back, and all four of her dogs yipped to Kiba.

"Michiko-san, quiet your dogs down," Shino warned in a low voice, "The other teams are looking at us; we don't need any unnecessary attention right now."

"I hear you," Michiko nodded, and patted the four dogs by way of communicating, thinking, _Sure, do the whole 'Shino-sensei' thing..._

_At least you know he's concerned about you,_ Deniizu offered, eavesdropping on Michiko's thoughts as usual.

_Get out of my head!_ Michiko exclaimed.

"You guys ready?" Deniizu asked, playing with a kunai.

"Ano, we should be asking _you_ three that. Or, Deniizu and Michiko, anyway. Sorry, Korii nii-chan," Hinata said apologetically.

"Of course we're ready," Michiko smiled, "I've got my pack to take care of me, and Deniizu's got mad skills. We'll be fine."

"...Did you just say 'mad skills'?" Kiba asked, blinking.

"...Shut up," Michiko muttered.

Porthos growled at Kiba good-naturedly, and Kiba changed the subject.

"But how did you guys get in? Seriously," Kiba asked, and Shino and Hinata looked up expectantly.

"No idea," Korii shrugged.

"Beats me," Deniizu said, trying to balance three kunai on her fingertips.

"I think Inel-sensei talked Hokage-sama into it, but I'm not sure," Michiko sighed.

"We're pretty damn lucky, though," Korii added.

A movement at the doorway caught Korii and Shino's eyes, and all turned to see Team 10 walk into the room. Ino was scolding Shikamaru and dragging Chouji by the ear.

"More rookies," Kiba heard a girl on their left mutter.

"More easy targets, you mean," Deniizu heard a boy chuckle.

"Honestly, the old geezer really should step things up," Hinata heard a boy say, and peeking through the corner of her eye, she saw that he was a Leaf nin, "He's getting soft in his old age."

"Say that to his face," Michiko growled under her breath, and luckily for her, nobody else heard.

There was another commotion by the door, and everyone saw that Team 7 had entered.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeaked, then clapped her hands over her mouth.

"That's not obvious," Korii said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Hinata turned bright red, and Michiko kicked Korii in the shin when she saw.

"What? It's true," Korii shrugged, then saw how Hinata was getting upset, "Hey. I was kidding, Hinata-sama."

"I know," Hinata said glumly, looking at the floor.

"You can hit me, if you want," Korii offered.

"You know I won't," Hinata said, turning back to her normal colour, and Deniizu could see that they had had this conversation before.

_Korii, the gentleman Hyuuga Nazi,_ Deniizu thought affectionately.

"C'mon, let's go say 'hi' to them," Kiba said, grinning wolfishly and walking towards the other rookies by the door.

"Are you three coming?" Hinata asked, as she and Shino turned to follow.

"Nah," Deniizu waved dismissingly, "You guys go ahead. We'll be here, sizing up the enemy."

"Of course," Hinata smiled knowingly, and she and Shino left.

Team 13 watched them go for a moment, then Michiko nudged Korii and Deniizu.

"How come _we're_ not counted in the Rookie Nine?" Michiko asked.

"...I don't know," Korii answered after a moment, suddenly curious, "Deniizu, read some peoples' minds."

"Ok," Deniizu nodded, and immediately her eyes went out of focus, while she sifted through the minds of the people around them, "...It seems to be Korii's fault," she said after a few minutes.

"...The hell?" Korii raised an eyebrow.

"Since you're not considered a rookie anymore, and so few people know about Michiko and I, we're not thought to be the official new graduates," Deniizu explained.

"Ah. So you've become anonymous by osmosis," Korii thought out loud, then realized that the girls were no longer paying attention, "What're you guys doing?"

"Guys! There's Kabuto, over there!" Michiko whispered, pointing avidly, "Look! Look!"

"I know!" Deniizu said, suppressing laughter, in case the other teams heard and thought they were picking a fight, "And there's the team from Oto!"

"Aw, the Sound nins!" Michiko gushed, trying not to jump up and down in her excitement.

She and Deniizu left Korii to watch the dogs (except Athos, who never left Michiko unless he was told to), while they snuck through the tables evasively and looked for more familiar people.

"There's that team that Gaara beat up," Michiko whispered, half awed, half regretfully.

"Don't pity them," Deniizu advised, "They picked the fight, not Gaara. Gaara was just fulfilling their wishes."

"Speaking of which, where _are_ the Sand siblings?" Michiko thought out loud, looking around.

"You're both idiots if you're looking for them," a voice said to their right, and turning, they saw the Leaf nin who had been mocking the Hokage a few minutes earlier, "I've heard stories about the youngest...but then again, what can we expect from some lousy rookies? Of course you know next to nothing."

"Those two are rookies?" the girl on his team asked, "I thought all the new graduates were at the front there."

"Nah, my cousin told me about these two," a second boy from the Hidden Leaf said, "They only have a couple months of training."

"You fools!" the first Leaf shinobi laughed unkindly, "You think you can actually _pass_ this exam with two months? You really _are_ stupid!"

"Not as stupid as your face!" Michiko shot back, not entirely seriously, and not really meaning for them to hear.

"...Say that again," the shinobi said ominously, getting up, and suddenly Michiko realized just how tall he and his team were.

_Smooth, Michiko,_ Deniizu thought to her friend, _Really smooth._

_Thanks,_ Michiko thought back sarcastically, _You're seriously helping my situation._

"...I said that your face looked stupid," Michiko said slowly, deciding that the boy was just a bully, "Ok?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Deniizu asked, also slowly.

"Why're you talking so slowly like that?" the second boy asked, confused.

"It is so that you can understand what we are saying, in case we talk too quickly for your puny minds," Deniizu answered, still talking deliberatedly.

"Oh, did you understand that word?" Michiko asked, carefully enunciating her words, "Puny'? It has the same meaning as 'really, really small'. Did you get that?"

"Listen you-" the first boy growled, balling his hands into fists, but then he was interrupted.

"Are you in need of assistance, dear flowers of youth?"

Michiko and Deniizu froze where they were, then turned slowly. Behind them, they saw a boy about a year older than them wearing green spandex, with a horrible bowl cut and gigantic eyebrows.

"Le-...uh...konnichiwa!" Michiko stammered, "Um...were you talking to us?"

"But of course! A true man of youth always helps young damsels in need, and you two flowers looked like you would have appreciated assistance!" the boy said cheerfully, "My name is Rock Lee, by the way! Who might you be?"

"Ne...eto...uh..." Michiko stumbled for words.

"Nice to meet you," Deniizu said, holding out her hand to Lee, "Don't worry, the situation's all right. My name's Deniizu, and this is my friend Inuzuka Michiko."

"Ah! An Inuzuka! I have heard great things of that wonderous clan!" Lee exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

Seeing the overly enthusiastic boy in green made the Leaf team a little uncomfortable, so slowly, they moved away. Both girls breathed a little easier, now that the other three ninja were gone, but they knew that there would be a time when they met again, once the written exam was over.

_Yep. That's Lee,_ Michiko thought, coming back to earth after being starstruck from meeting one of her favourite characters.

"I'm not really-" Michiko started.

"And this is your faithful hound!" Lee exclaimed, stooping down to pick up Athos. Too quickly.

"Lee, don't...!" the girls tried to warn, but they were too late.

"Itai! He bit me!" Lee exclaimed, shaking his hand in pain.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Michiko apologized, quickly taking a jar of handcream out of her obi and opening it, "Athos is really shy around people. He's always been like that; he sets his heart on only a few people and distrusts anybody else," she explained, spreading the cream on Lee's small cuts, "Ay, Athos! You drew blood!"

I'm sorry, Athos apologized, He...he scared me, swooping down like that.

"...I know," Michiko nodded, finally putting away the handcream and picking up Athos gently, "It's just...you have to control that instinct. You saw that he didn't mean us any harm."

"She can talk to dogs?" Lee asked Deniizu interestedly, while two other genins came to join them.

"She's an Inuzuka, Lee, can't you tell?" a girl in a pink shirt and her hair in two buns said boredly, "She has a whole pack of dogs; you must've seen them when she walked in."

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto suddenly yelled from the front of the room, "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS! YOU GOT THAT?"

"Hey! What's _with _him?" Ino asked Sakura angrily.

"What _isn't_ wrong with him?" Deniizu muttered under her breath, but Michiko couldn't help but smile at how Naruto was reacting to the challenge of strong people.

"Is he an idiot?" Tenten asked, looking at the boy in orange.

"He's very spirited," Neji said thoughtfully.

"He's burning," Lee added.

"I guess you didn't beat him down enough, Lee," Neji said.

Michiko and Athos shared a look, and Deniizu sweatdropped, thinking, _Neji can be kind of creepy..._

"Ah, you are right, heavenly Tenten," Lee nodded after a moment of thought, as if Naruto hadn't said anything, "She _did_ have four dogs. But where are my manners? Michiko-san, Deniizu-san, these are my teammates Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten. Neji is our group leader, and Tenten is our team's precious flower."

"...'precious flower'?" Deniizu blinked, thinking, _I never understood that in the manga..._

"Yes! Tenten is the token girl in our team, and therefore, our precious flower," Lee said, as if it were obvious, "It is the same with you two; you must be the precious flowers on your own teams, no?"

"Uh, Deniizu and I are on the same team," Michiko blurted before Lee could say more, and even Athos looked apologetic.

"Really?" Lee looked surprised, "More than one girl on a team is rare."

"I guess Korii is our 'flower', then," Deniizu said, trying not to laugh, and Michiko grinned. Korii, a precious flower? More like an angry venus flytrap. With Byakugan.

_Korii? You don't mean Hyuuga Korii?_ Neji thought, _If so, these girls are acquainted with the Hyuuga family...wait...now that I think about it..._

Deniizu heard Neji's thoughts and where they were going, and quickly she said, "Well, we have to go," while she tried to pull Michiko by the elbow. But Neji stopped Deniizu by easily breaking her grip on Michiko's arm, and turned Michiko's face towards him by pushing her jaw using a finger.

_I've dreamed of _Shino_ doing that, not you,_ Michiko thought, half angry, half afraid.

"...It's _you_," Neji said in a low, vehement voice, "I remember you. The marketplace."

_When I was protecting Hinata... _Michiko thought, trying to keep from trembling and doing her best to keep eye-contact.

"You've changed; I'll give you that. You don't look as naive as before," Neji said quietly, yet with menacing undertones, "But you're not the only one who has improved. I still remember how you made a fool of me. I won't make a scene here, but later, when our paths cross again, I will settle our score. I will remember your face."

"You truly are the prodigy of grudge-bearing in your family," Michiko said, in the same tone Neji had used.

Neji's eyes grew hard, but Michiko had Athos, Deniizu and Korii with her; she didn't care. She was safe, so long as her teammates were nearby.

"Walk away, branch house," Deniizu said warningly, knocking Neji's hand from Michiko's face and standing between them, "Just walk away."

"...I will remember," Neji hissed, and he turned on his heel and faced the opposite direction, a few steps away.

"...Should I ask what that was about, or should I let it drop?" Tenten asked unsurely.

"Just let it drop," Deniizu answered, while Michiko buried her face in Athos' fur, relieved that the older boy was done.

Just then, all six of the genins saw three blurs running through the crowd of exam participants.

"Whoa," Michiko whispered in awe, edging towards Korii.

"We'll see you, Lee, Tenten," Deniizu said over her shoulder, pushing Michiko to hurry her, "We should be by our teammate right now."

Quietly, the two girls and Athos stepped to where Korii was sitting.

"I think..." Michiko started.

"It's that team from Sound," Korii finished, sounding bored, "They heard Kabuto say that they were third class, or something.

All three watched, and saw Dosu's attack on Kabuto at the front of the class. Though Michiko and Deniizu were expecting it, it was still pretty amazing to see Kabuto's glasses crack and for him to throw up, solely due to sound.

"Meh. I'm more skilled than them," Deniizu thought out loud airily, making a dismissing motion with her hand.

"Not yet, you're not," Korii said, completely serious.

At that moment, a puff of smoke was heard at the front of the class, and all heard the words, "Quiet down, you worthless bastards!" When all the genins turned, they saw the impressive sight of the examiners, standing in a line like soldiers.

"Thanks for waiting. I'm the examiner for the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki."

The exam had begun.

* * *

Inel: I am hoping that these students will be all right.

Kurenai: _You let them sign up for it? Are you insane?_

Kakashi: Clinically insane, no. But unofficially, yes.

Kurenai: How can you be so calm...?

Gai: That is because my ETERNAL RIVAL is brimming with the ULTIMATE SERENITY that comes with UNPARALLELED YOUTH!

Asuma: ...Eh...Hey, reader. Don't mind us. Just review. And Esperwen says she's sorry about the wait.


	8. To Be a Good Ninja

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places or themes affiliated, the written part of the Chuunin exam, looking 'underneath the underneath', legal cheating, cliffs, etc. etc.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: To Be a Good Ninja...**

After recieving their numbers for seating, Korii was in the middle of the room, beside the first Grass shinobi that Michiko and Deniizu had met, Deniizu ended up right beside the examiners, just behind the girl on the Leaf shinobi's team, and Michiko was sitting by a window. All three of them waited patiently while Ibiko outlined the rules, and the first part of the chuunin exam finally started.

_Look underneath the underneath,_ Michiko grinned to herself, twiddling her pencil between her fingers.

_Finally, a test I'm _supposed_ to cheat on,_ Deniizu smiled evilly, sitting back in her chair, closing her eyes, and pretending to be thinking really hard about the first question.

_Once again, I must finish this stupid test,_ Korii yawned openly, _They didn't even change three of these questions from past exams!_

All three of them knew the real purpose of the written exam; to obtain the information in the shinobi way, which basically was just a fancy way of saying 'cheat without getting caught'. All three ninja of Team 13 had their own separate ways of cheating; they were fully prepared for this test.

Deniizu simply waltzed mentally through each of the room's occupants' minds, until she found a journeyman ninja that had been planted in the room as a source of information. Then, she simply copied down everything that he was thinking that had to do with the test questions. If she missed anything, she could always go into the shinobi's recent memories and find the answers there.

_Easy,_ Deniizu thought smugly, writing down each of the questions' solutions.

Korii had, of course, his Byakugan to help him. First, he used it to look around and find a ninja who was writing answers down quickly. Then, he focused his chakra on that person's paper, and copied down what he saw. Except, of course for the three questions that hadn't changed from past years; he'd memorized those answers.

Michiko had all four of her dogs to work with her; she had Aramis on her head, Porthos at the front of the table, and Athos and D'Artagnan sitting on the right and left sides of her part of the table. Aramis looked far for answers, Athos and D'Artagnan examined the papers on either side of them, and Porthos kept an eye on the examiners that were watching them. Michiko could now understand all of what the dogs were saying, and wrote down the answers they told her, while Porthos told them to act cool whenever an examiner seemed to be looking at them.

_Technically, we don't actually need to fill these things out,_ Korii thought to himself, working on the sixth question, _But it's always fun cheating on tests. Especially if we're supposed to._

But you should only cheat on ninja exams. Not real ones!

About thirty minutes into the hour, an examiner at the edge of the room dismissed yet another person for cheating, and for a split second, Michiko thought he had called Korii's number. But when the teammates' two numbers were called, Michiko realized that it was the boy sitting beside Korii; the Leaf shinobi.

"This isn't fair!" the boy yelled, standing up, "How can you keep track on all of us like that?"

Almost before he was done, the examiner who had caught him cheating jumped up, and slammed the boy against the far wall.

"Trust me. My skills are far superior to yours. I know you cheated," the examiner said coldly, before letting the genin down roughly.

"And you three thought _we_ were stupid," Deniizu couldn't resist whispering to the Leaf kunoichi as she got up to leave.

The girl gave her a withering look, and then she and her teammates were gone.

The 45 minutes finally passed, and Ibiki told the room the tenth question.

"...but if you answer the question incorrectly, you will never be a ninja!" Ibiki finished.

_...that would be a lot more scary if I didn't know exactly where this was all going,_ Michiko thought, surveying all the other exam participants' shocked looks.

_Michiko, stop looking so happy,_ Deniizu said into her head, _Korii says that we're not allowed to help the newcomers with this question. They can't know that choosing to go on is the real test. So start acting!_

_I hear you,_ Michiko thought, and quickly put on her poker face, which really just made her look like she was thinking hard. But, that worked too.

_...Korii wants you to never play poker until you get better acting skills,_ Deniizu said.

_Ok..._ Michiko thought sadly, slumping down into her seat.

"...All right, do we really need to go through all this?" Korii asked, turning to the writer, "Obviously, we say we'll take the question, and we all win. Yay. Now let's switch scenes."

Switch scenes, we shall...

Michiko, Deniizu, Korii and the four dogs stood by their gate into the Forest of Death. Korii stood aloof, eyeing the teams at the gates on either side of them; they were far away, but they still might be plotting something underhanded to get their scrolls early. Such a thing wasn't totally unheard of; chuunin exams were very competitive. Deniizu kept an eye on Michiko and the dogs; the black-haired girl was gripping the wire fence gate, with her face pressed against it, trying to see as far as she could into the Forest of Death.

"...You know, it's not safe to be so close to the gate," Deniizu said sternly, "It opens automatically, remember? What if you get hurt?"

"Healing jutsu," Michiko answered, not even turning, and Aramis and D'Artagnan barked their agreement.

"You're such a little kid," Korii muttered reproachfully.

"Well, I _am_ one of the youngest taking part in this exam," Michiko pointed out, "As far as I know, Hinata's the only one with a birthday after mine."

"That's weird..." Deniizu thought out loud, "I'm older than you by eleven months in this world."

"Meh," Michiko shrugged, "You can't tell a person's age by how they act. I mean, look at the dogs."

Korii and Deniizu looked at the four pups; Athos was sitting patiently beside Michiko, also looking through the fence, Aramis was standing against Michiko's leg, wanting to be carried again, and Porthos and D'Artagnan were wrestling.

"...what about them?" Korii prompted after a moment.

"Yeah, which one's the oldest?" Deniizu asked.

"Porthos, actually," Michiko answered, and the mentioned dog froze in the middle of chewing on D'Artagnan's ear when he heard his name, "Aramis is the second oldest, then D'Artagnan, and Athos is the youngest."

Athos barked his agreement, and the rest of Team 13 blinked.

_I thought D'Artagnan was the youngest, and either Athos or Aramis were oldest,_ Deniizu thought.

"Meh," Korii shrugged, turning back to glaring at the other teams, even though they couldn't see at this distance.

"Whoa," the leader at the gate to Team 13's right murmured, feeling Korii's angry leer, "I just felt a chill bite through my very soul."

"Someone has a grudge against us!" his teammate whimpered, "We're going to die in this exam!"

"Seriously, Michiko, you should move away from the gate," Deniizu said after a moment, and Michiko obliged, taking just a step back.

Finally, about five minutes later, an alarm sounded, and all three portal-users ran full-out towards treecover. Though Korii was furthest from the gate, he quickly overtook the two girls.

"Hurry up," Korii urged, running by Michiko so that he was in front, "We're vulnerable in the open."

"Tell me something I don't know," Deniizu said good-naturedly, running at the back so that Michiko was protected in the middle.

"Guys! I think Orochimaru's team was just to the left of us," Michiko exclaimed, pointing to the side just as they got within the tree line, "We should move...ack!"

Instead of watching where she was going, Michiko had been looking to the side; naturally, she tripped over a root.

"Watch where you're going, Michelle," Korii scolded, pulling her up by the arm, "This is an exam."

"I know..." Michiko said sulkily, then brushed herself off and composed herself, "So what's the plan?"

"We hurry deeper into the trees like good ninjas, then split up," Korii said, examining the Earth Scroll they had recieved before putting it back into his pocket, "We each scout out a team, and meet up again at sunset to strategize. Michiko, lend Deniizu and I two of your dogs; they're sure to find you wherever you are, so we'll meet up again wherever you are."

"Fine," the girls nodded, but Michiko couldn't help thinking that he was doing all this so that she would have the least trouble, _Am I really that poorly skilled of a ninja? I thought I was doing better._

"Ok," Korii said, making a short Nazi salute before adjusting his dying backpack and giving them some extra advice, "I know you guys probably know this already, but I'll say this anyway. Keep all important or precious objects on your person, and out of sight. This means shit like first aid stuff, special scrolls, food..."

"Your fluffy pink diary?" Michiko teased.

"Yeah," Korii grinned, "Thanks for reminding me."

_I know he's joking, but he says it with such a straight face, _Deniizu said privately to Michiko.

"Also," Korii continued, "We can't afford to pick any stupid fights right now, so don't try to act all heroic and attack some team for their scroll."

"Denise," Michiko coughed, poking her friend in the side.

"And of course," Korii continued, as if not hearing anything, "Be logical, so don't go too far, no jumping off cliffs, blah, blah, blah. Any questions?"

"No, I'm good," Michiko shrugged.

"What was that about cliffs?" Deniizu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok, then let's split up!" Korii said, and as one, the three genins jumped into the trees.

* * *

Kiba: ...Korii has a fluffy pink diary...?

Hinata: Ano...I think he was being sarcastic...

Shino: The chuunin exam is no laughing matter; they should be more serious. Otherwise-

Kiba: Otherwise they'll die. Yeah, we know. Geez. Just let the reader review.


	9. Gaining the Heaven Scroll

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Na-

Korii: Stop writing those things! It makes more sense if we were in the other world, but we're not, so shut up!

Michiko: Sorry, Esperwen...he loves you, he just won't admit it.

Deniizu: Loves her my ass. If it weren't for her, he'd be a Main House missing nin with lasers coming out of his eyes.

Esperwen: Hey, eye lasers have nothing to do with being a shinobi!

Ruroni: sure, u just have tobe so damn realistic...

Aramis: Just read on, faithful reader!

Athos: And thank you for sticking by us for the past four stories.

D'Artagnan: Esperwen and Ruroni will try not to let you down!

Porthos: Now, back to the Chuunin Exam!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Gaining the Heaven Scroll**

That sunset, Team 13 met up in a tree, where they discussed their next move. Korii and Porthos had found a team from Konoha who had the Heaven Scroll that they needed, but they all seemed fairly experienced. Deniizu and D'Artagnan had followed around a team from Mist, who seemed really unfamiliar with the terrain, but she wasn't sure which scroll they had. Michiko, Athos and Aramis had followed various teams around, but all of them had been carrying the Earth Scroll.

"Should we go after that Konoha team?" Michiko asked, "We know they have the scroll we need."

"True...but they're strong," Deniizu said, "It would be a really bad idea to get into a critical situation so early in the exam."

"She's right," Korii nodded, "We should go after the team from the Hidden Mist."

"Now?" Michiko asked, raising an eyebrow, "We may as well find out now. If they have the wrong scroll, we can always go back to following that other team and finding their weaknesses."

"Good idea," Korii agreed, "Let's go after them now."

And so our adventurers trekked on, towards the Hidden Mist. ...'s team. Not the country.

The team from Mist had three boys. The leader had a black cloak, one of the other boys had a red gauntlet on his left arm, and the third boy had a grey sweatshirt on. In order to discourage pity for this team, they shall be known as Black, Red and Grey, respectively.

"What was that?" Grey asked while they walked, turning to where he'd heard a noise to his left.

"Another animal, probably," Black answered, gritting his teeth in slight annoyance, thinking, _I hate being this far inland._

"I heard it too," Red said, adjusting his gauntlet, "And listen! There's another snap on the other side."

"Looks like it's time," Black said, reaching slowly for his ninja weapons, and all three of the Mist nins stopped where they were, "Get ready to protect the scroll."

_They're onto us,_ Deniizu said into Korii's head.

_Then let's have some fun,_ Korii thought back, careful to curb his enthusiasm, _Take it away, Michiko._

"Where are you?" Black yelled into the trees.

"Show yourselves!" Red called irritably.

"What they said," Grey said in a normal voice, earning a cold look from his teammates, "...What?"

All three heard someone land behind them, and turning, they saw a girl with long black hair. The girl looked frightened.

"Hey, cutie, what're you following us for?" Red asked, feigning kindness, "Get separated from your group?"

The girl didn't speak; silently she took a step forward and held her hands out towards them, as if wanting to reach them. She mouthed something, but no voice was heard.

"...What do you want?" Black asked after a moment, when the stranger still didn't say anything, "What's wrong with you?"

The strange girl looked sad while she continued to walk towards them. Still no sound was heard, her mouth kept moving, as if she were trying to tell them something.

"Guys! Look at her feet!" Grey exclaimed, pointing.

The girl's feet were no longer visible; as the Mist nins looked closely, they realized that she was becoming transparent. The invisibility was spreading; now her legs were gone, and she was still fading away.

"She's a ghost, guys!" Grey's voice cracked, "The sun's down now; she must be a spirit of a kunoichi who died in this forest in another exam!"

"She must be warning us that there's a danger near her!" Red exclaimed, "Look! She wants us to follow her!"

"No way," Black protested, still holding his ninja tools at the ready, "It's some kind of genjutsu. Red, do something."

The boy nodded, and he made the Rat handseal and began to disrupt his chakra. But the girl was still there. Now, she was moving out of their clearing, to the right.

"Don't follow her!" Black ordered, when Grey started walking towards her, "It's a trick!"

"But...she's not an illusion," Red said shakily.

"It has to be a trap," Black said firmly, but now, even he was having his doubts.

"I don't care; I'm following her," Grey said, marching after the girl, "What if she _is_ a ghost?"

"Grey!" Black yelled, but already he was gone, "...Red, not you too!"

"I don't know, man," Red said unsurely, slowly going after Grey, but glancing back at Black, "I just don't know."

Just then, both Mist nins heard Grey shout; instantly, Red ran after him, while Black looked around sharply, sure that it really was a trap, now.

"I'm right here," a voice said irritably, and Black felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw a pair of white eyes, and then the adrenaline kicked in.

wyt 3y35 w1ll pwnz0rz u, b14ck! (see footnotes for translation)

Past the clearing, Michiko had formed back into herself, and whipped out a pair of kunai before Grey could react, and got into her fighting stance.

"I'm not into the whole ambush thing," Michiko explained, while Grey fumbled for his weapons, "I suppose it's a foolishness that I need to get rid of, but I want you to have a fair chance."

"GUYS! IT'S A TRAP!" Grey shouted, while he held a shuriken in his left hand, and a spiked chain in his right.

"Your chance is over," Deniizu said calmly, jumping down from the trees and intercepting Red when he came running through the trees.

Michiko whistled, and all four of her dogs jumped down and snarled at Grey, their fur bristling.

"C'mon!" Michiko called, with a wolfish grin that Tsume would be proud of, and Grey shook off his earlier fears and charged.

Black had heard of the Hyuuga fighting style; as soon as he saw white eyes, he jumped backwards to get out of arm's length. Pulling a waterbottle from his backpack, he opened it and poured it out as fast as he could. Korii activated his Byakugan and charged the Mist nin. But just before he could reach him, Black ran through a rapid pattern of handseals.

"Water Prison!" Black yelled, and Korii was soon trapped in the ball of water.

At first Black thought he had gained the upper hand, but then his smile of triumph faded. Korii made a crude gesture with both hands, and he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"A clone?" Black growled, looking around for the real Korii.

Deniizu was having fun where she was; she had cut off Red's gauntlet, in case it had any hidden weapon on it, and now she was using taijutsu to toy with her opponent.

"Ugly bitch," Red snarled, making a wild swipe at Deniizu, "Thinks she's so clever..."

"That gauntlet was important, wasn't it?" Deniizu asked tauntingly, avoiding Red's attack and kneeing him in the stomach, "...Ah. You're silent. It was. You shouldn't make your special attacks so obvious; they'll be targeted more easily that way."

"Shut up!" Red snapped, but Deniizu only laughed.

Michiko knew that Grey's chain was dangerous; she either had to stay very far, or make the weapon useless somehow. Thinking carefully, Michiko made a few hand signals to her dogs, then, used the Body Flicker Technique to circle around and tackle Grey from behind. Now, she was too close for Grey to use the chain effectively without hurting himself; Athos and Porthos quickly wrenched the chain away, and Michiko started wrestling for dear life.

Pretend you're arguing with Kiba, Athos barked encouragingly, leaving Porthos to take care of the chain while he ran to help Michiko.

Pretend Kiba just called you ugly, Aramis added.

Pretend you want to _make_ Kiba ugly, D'Artagnan added, earning some barks of approval from his brothers.

Korii made quick work of his opponent; he moved as quickly as possible, and though Black put up a good fight, Korii managed to Jyuuken Black into a good near-death state.

"Deniizu, end your fight now," Korii commanded, and Deniizu promptly obliged.

The green-eyed girl shoved Red backwards roughly, then made a few handseals quickly and closed her eyes, concentrating. Red took two steps towards her, then the genjutsu took hold of him, and he collapsed, unconscious.

"You learned a lot from Itachi," Korii observed, walking over to where Michiko and Grey were.

"Thank you," Deniizu grinned, while Michiko hauled Grey up by the front of his sweater.

"Where's the scroll?" Michiko growled, no longer acting nice.

"I don't know!" Grey answered, "I told you already!"

"That's what they all say," Korii said shaking his head.

"Korii, can _I_ do this?" Michiko asked impatiently.

"...Did Firu teach you _that_ technique?" Korii asked curiously, after a second's thought.

Michiko winked (her hands were full, so she couldn't give him a peace sign), then turned back to Grey, her eyes hard.

"Where..." Michiko's grip on his sweater tightened, "...is..." Michiko completely transformed into water, "...the..." Michiko's hands started melting, then slowly the water began to cover Grey, "...scroll?"

"You'd better tell her fast," Korii advised, "If you don't, the water will spread over your face, until you can't breathe. By then, even if you _did_ tell us, you couldn't; she'd drown you."

"W-what?" Grey stammered, the water slowly covering his neck, "D-Don't...!"

_That's so cool, Michiko,_ Deniizu said into Michiko's head.

_Why, thank you! It was in the book Firu left me,_ Michiko thought happily, _But I have to concentrate, sorry!_

Deniizu watched, and she could see that Michiko was transferring the water that had been her hair, to spread over Grey. Michiko couldn't create more matter, but she could rearrange what she had. The technique Firu had taught her was a new kind of water torture.

"I...I...The s-scroll i-is...I can't...!" Grey stammered, then he fell to the ground suddenly.

"Oh, for...!" Michiko yelled, suddenly turning from water to fire in half a second.

"What happened?" Korii asked, looking down at Grey, only half interested.

"He fainted! How could he faint?" Fire-Michiko exclaimed, stomping her foot angrily, charring the ground around her foot.

"That scared, huh?" Deniizu asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah...he's unconscious," Korii observed, looking closely at Grey.

"THAT WAS SUCH A WASTE OF CHAKRA!" Michiko bellowed, before sitting down hard on the ground, back to her usual form and momentarily exhausted, "Ay, nako..."

"Look on the bright side," Deniizu said, "You've really developed your bloodline limit."

"Just that one technique," Michiko muttered, "Water's the easiest form to manipulate. And I'm still having problems with transforming into rock and air."

"I thought that ghost trick was good," Korii said, looking through Red's supply pouch and backpack, "Deniizu, look through that other guy's stuff."

"I meant to disappear quickly," Michiko said, looking through Grey's belongings, "It would've been scarier if I kept disappearing and reappearing randomly."

"You'll figure that stuff out eventually," Korii assured Michiko, and all of them lapsed into silence, searching for the scroll.

"...Found it," Deniizu said shortly, and held up a Heaven Scroll for her team to see, "Nice! Just the scroll we needed!"

"Ok, then let's put these guys somewhere safe where they can be found, and we'll be on our way," said Korii.

t34m 13 15 1337!1! (footnotes, again)

The next day went as well as could be expected; they passed by a large, dead snake, and guessed that Sasuke had already recieved his cursed seal. That night, however, gave the team a few setbacks.

"EVERYBODY, WAKE UP!" Deniizu screamed, and Korii and Michiko got up at once, "AMBUSH!"

Korii immediately activated his Byakugan and attacked the shadowy figure on his left.

"Michiko, some light!" Korii yelled.

Michiko promptly changed into her fire form, just in time to see someone kick Aramis and go after her bookbag.

"YOU JERK!" Michiko shrieked, rushing towards the culprit, "KICK MY DOG AND STEAL MY STUFF, WILL YOU?"

"Deniizu, where are you?" Korii called, knocking his opponent backwards with a solid hit.

"Here!"

Korii turned and saw Deniizu fighting with a girl over Deniizu's backpack.

"Retreat!" Korii's opponent yelled, and almost before they began, the fight was over, the enemies gone.

"GET BACK HERE, IDIOT!" Michiko yelled, still running for the ninja that kicked Aramis.

With a sigh, Korii used chakra to make himself step further and faster, so that he was far enough ahead to be between Michiko and the ninja, and threw wires between the trees, so that Michiko got caught in a net. The sudden stop brought Michiko back to her senses, and she went back into her original form. Korii had made that net in less than five seconds.

_Wow,_ Deniizu thought, _Korii's good._

"It's ok, Michiko, just let it go," Korii said calmly.

"...Y'know, he took your backpack," Michiko said, exasperated.

"There's nothing important in it. I'll get a new one," Korii shrugged.

"Ah. Inel-sensei will do backflips when he hears that," Michiko grinned.

"But isn't that where the scrolls were?" Deniizu asked, concerned.

"Nope. They're in my pants," Korii answered simply.

"...Come again?" Michiko asked; both she and Deniizu were surprised.

"They're in my pants," Korii repeated patiently, "...What, you want me to prove it?"

"NO!"

* * *

Pooriin: ...In his pants...?

Goudon: ...ew...

Bikto: That first sentence, "wyt 3y35 w1ll pwnz0rz u, b14ck!" says, "White eyes will pwnzors you, Black!" which really means that Korii is seriously going to beat on Black.

Pooriin: ...why his pants...?

Goudon: That is an awkward mental picture...

Bikto: And the second sentence, "t34m 13 15 1337!1!", says, "Team 13 is leet!", which means that Team 13 is awesome and really strong. Just not as strong as my team, Team 5.

Pooriin: Of all places, his pants...?

Goudon: Ugh, I have to stop thinking about it! Reader, review while you can!

Pooriin: Did it have to be his pants...?


	10. End of the Line

DISCL...oh...wait...

Korii: Yeah, you remember what I said!

Deniizu: Aw, is it _this_ chapter?

Michiko: (reads it) Um...sorry, dude. It is.

Deniizu: I _HATE_ this chapter! Even more than I hate fluff!

Korii: Wow. That's a lot of hate.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: End of the Line**

"We're about four fifths of the way there," Korii said, the third day they spent in the forest.

"Yay," Michiko cheered weakly, bandaging Deniizu's arm.

Korii glanced at his two friends, then shook his head, a wry smile on his face, and continued walking through the trees. Just a few minutes ago, they had escaped from another enemy's trap. Luckily, it had only been small fireballs and shuriken; Korii had a few scratches, Michiko had transformed into fire and hadn't been harmed, and all Deniizu got was a slight burn on her arm. The only reason Michiko was bandaging it instead of directly healing it, was because they needed to save chakra for emergencies.

"I just wanna know which bastard team set up that stupid trap," Deniizu growled, and Porthos growled with her.

"You're probably never going to find out," Korii said calmly, looking up at the sky for a moment.

He finally stopped walking, and Michiko sat on a nearby treeroot with a tired sigh, while Deniizu stayed standing, still holding a kunai at the ready. Michiko had been petting D'Artagnan; now she flinched and looked to the left.

"...Are you ok?" Deniizu asked, "That's the eighth time you've done that today."

"I just..." Michiko started, still looking in the distance, then shook her head, "Nobody saw that?"

"Nah," Korii answered, and Deniizu shook her head.

"...I guess I'm just seeing things," Michiko shrugged.

"You're probably getting tired," Deniizu suggested.

"Maybe," Michiko nodded thoughtfully, but all the team knew that she had been seeing things since early that morning.

"...Anyway, it's getting late, so we may as well make camp," Korii said, and he was right; the sky was getting dark, "We'll reach the tower by noon tomorrow. Michiko, you set up tents and everything, and Deniizu, you act as sentry while I go find something to eat. If I'm not back in two hours, come looking for me."

"Ok," Michiko nodded, already unpacking her backpack.

"Roger that," Deniizu said, shortly before she and Korii jumped into the trees.

As soon as she knew they were out of earshot, Michiko sighed again.

"I'm always left behind," she mumbled, and Athos nosed her hand sympathetically.

You'll get your chance to shine eventually, Aramis said wisely.

And we'll help! Porthos and D'Artagnan barked at the same time.

"Sure," Michiko chuckled, then she flinched again and looked this time to her right.

...I saw that too, Porthos said, serious for a change.

"So weird...it's time to be extra careful, boys," Michiko said softly, "There's more than just giant snakes in this forest."

What was the blur...?

"See? She saw me again," the genin said to his leader.

"Yes..." the man nodded slowly, a coy smile on his lips, "Most unusual...only a Hyuuga should have been able to see you at that angle."

"Does she interest you?" the genin asked quietly.

"...Not as much as our young prodigy, but yes," the man answered quietly, "She would be an interesting toy. I like her eyes. Bring them to me."

"What about the girl?" the genin asked, only half-joking.

"It's your choice," the man shrugged, turning away, "Do what you will; she's nothing more than a pretty thing to play with. But now I must go; an old friend is coming to meet me."

Who was that? WHO? ...yeah, I'd tell you, but...I'm mean like that.

"Korii!"

The Hyuuga had been walking back to camp when he heard Deniizu call for him; quickly, still holding the two rabbits he had found, he ran to where he and Deniizu had left Michiko. Once he got there, he dropped what he had meant for Michiko to cook on the ground, and hurried to kneel beside where Deniizu was.

Michiko was facedown in the dirt, and there was a pool of blood underneath her head. Korii and Deniizu both rolled her over gently, only to find that a cloth had been tied over her eyes; the fabric was bloody, but the blood had dried. Korii reached for the cloth, meaning to remove it, but Michiko moved slightly, as if just waking up, and she sat up yawning.

"Seriously, Kabuto," her teammates heard her mutter, so quietly they almost missed it, "Ow..."

"Michiko?" Deniizu said, touching her friend's shoulder.

The dark-haired girl froze at the touch, but relaxed when she recognized the voice.

"Hey," Michiko greeted, a half-smile on her face.

"What happened?" Korii asked, reaching for the cloth again.

"D-don't!" Michiko exclaimed, turning away.

She had felt with what little sense of chi that she had, what Korii was planning on doing, and quickly she got up and stepped away from her friends. And tripped over a tree root.

"Why didn't you dogs warn me that something was there?" Michiko muttered into the ground.

You didn't tell us to, Porthos answered, and Michiko faked laughing.

"Cute," Michiko growled, while Korii and Deniizu helped her up.

Again, Korii reached for the cloth, but Michiko somehow managed to bat it away. This time, she covered her face with her arms, but that didn't stop her teammates. Deniizu pried her arms away, and after some struggling, kicking, and swearing, Korii managed to snatch the cloth away.

"...FUCK!" Korii yelled once he saw, throwing the cloth to the ground angrily.

"HOW THE HELL...!" Deniizu started, then she punched Michiko down to the ground in a rage, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

When Michiko didn't answer, and only tried to grope for the cloth again, Deniizu started punching trees, knowing that hitting Michiko wasn't going to get her anywhere. Besides; it wasn't fair to hit somebody with...no eyes.

'No eyes'? What do you mean, 'no eyes'?! Why won't Fanfiction let me put ! and ? together? I lose so much emphasis this way!

Later that day, Genma felt a pulling feeling, and, realizing that he was being summoned by two scrolls in the tower, he stopped chewing on his stick of grass and stood up, waiting. When the smoke cleared, he saw an unusual sight. Instead of three surprised genins looking up at him in shock, he saw a 16-year-old Hyuuga boy and a girl who looked like she was 14 (she was really 12) look up at him like he was completely expected. But that wasn't the real shock; what surprised Genma was the fact that they were holding the arms of a 12-year-old girl who had a bloody white rag tied over her eyes.

"Just the two of us brought her here," the Hyuuga explained, "She's on our team, but partway through, she couldn't make it."

"We know that this means that we're no longer eligible to pass the second test," the older-looking girl said in a deadpan; she sounded as if she had practiced saying that.

"Yeah," the Hyuuga nodded, "We just want our friend taken care of, now. She stopped bleeding, but she still needs to be checked up on."

Genma nodded slowly, still shocked at how maturely the genins were taking the situation.

"Can you just hurry up?" the brown-haired girl yelled, and the smaller girl winced.

_Well...one of them is acting maturely, anyway,_ Genma thought, and after nodding again, he led them through the tower.

"Michiko, stop crying," Genma heard the Hyuuga say quietly, "I don't care that we failed."

"I'm so sorry," Michiko whispered.

"Yeah? Well, sorry's not going to cut it," the older girl growled.

"Deniizu," the Hyuuga said warningly, "_You're_ the once that got distracted twice during sentry duty by Itach-"

"Shut up, Korii!" Deniizu snapped, "We were this close! And she had to stupidly lose her eyes! Dammit, Michiko!"

"Deniizu," Michiko started.

"No!" Deniizu interrupted, "I don't want to hear from you!"

Genma glanced back, and saw that you didn't need eyes to cry.

ANGSTY HOBBITS! ...oh, I miss the good old LOTR days...

Inel hurried to the hospital once Genma had told him the news about his students. He didn't even bother with asking the receptionist where they were; before the exam, Inel had planted tiny tracking devices made of violin rosin on their sandals. Tsume and Hana weren't the only ones who had been worried about Team 13's survival.

"What is the situation?" Inel asked the nurse brusquely, as she came out of the room.

"He has stabilized his condition, now that the ulcers are out," the nurse answered, with a smile.

_Eh? Ulcers? Michiko had ulcers?_ Inel thought, confused.

"Sensei, we're over here," Deniizu called, and Inel saw that they were at the next room.

"Ah."

Inel walked quickly to Korii and Deniizu, who were sitting in chairs beside the door.

"She's having a check-up," Korii explained.

"What has happened?" Inel asked.

Korii quickly repeated everything that Michiko had told him; about how the other genin team had tricked her into believing that Korii and Deniizu were captured, and how they had threatened that they would kill her teammates if she didn't give the scrolls. Michiko hadn't had the scrolls, so they had taken her eyes instead, as 'collateral' for when they found the scrolls on her teammates. As it turned out, stealing Michiko's eyes had been a cruel joke, since Korii and Deniizu had _not_ been captured.

"She's such a weak idiot," Deniizu growled when Korii finished speaking, "She believed them so easily!"

"Give her one chance, Deniizu," Inel started, but he was interrupted.

"No! She should've known that Korii and I wouldn't be captured so easily!" Deniizu yelled, earning strange looks from people passing by, "But no! She had to lose her eyes and get us disqualified!"

"Which are you more angry? No passing the exam, or she is blind?" Inel asked quietly, "Somehow, I cannot tell."

Deniizu glared at Inel, then bit her lip and stomped away. Inel and Korii watched her go, and both shook their heads.

"She's really disappointed," Korii said.

"But she is the worried, too, though she can never admit that," Inel said.

"...Michiko's lying," Korii said after a second, "Deniizu would be able to tell too, if she were paying more attention, but she didn't notice that Michiko's hiding something."

"You don't think another team took her eyes?" Inel asked, and when Korii shook his head, Inel nodded. Soon, the nurses left the room, and Inel walked in.

* * *

Kiba: (yelling at Deniizu's picture) What's wrong with you? Can't you see your teammate's hurt?

Shino: (thinking) That would probably be more effective to the reader if exclamation points and question marks could be consecutive...

Kiba: (still yelling) What kind of teamwork is that? You're supposed to take care of your friends!

Shino: (thinking) ...He's being an overprotective brother again...

Kiba: (still yelling) And she probably wouldn't have been hurt if you hadn't been making out with Itachi, instead of keeping watch for enemies!

Shino: ...Kiba, you're only yelling at her picture.

Kiba: (yelling at Shino now) What's it to you? I don't see _you_ doing anything about Michiko's situation!

Shino: (long pause) ...You're afraid of actually saying all that to Deniizu's face, aren't you?

Kiba: ...

Shino: That's why you're only yelling at her picture, isn't it?

Kiba: ...Hey, reader? Could you stop reading this and just review? Thanks. It's appreciated.


	11. In the Hospital

DISCLAIMER: Ruroni and Esperwen do not own Naruto, any characters affiliated, animal blood, honest students, good teacher-student relations, good student-student relations, bad student-student relations...I think I'm getting redundant.

Korii: Like hell you're getting redundant.

Michiko: You're so mean...

Korii: I prefer 'brutally honest'.

Inel: Anyway, these chapter is during when Michiko is in the hospital.

Kabuto: (randomly appears) Hey. Your first story has over 200 hits per chapter, you know. Almost 300.

Michiko: ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

Kabuto: I'm a randomly placed, yet still present in this chapter, character. Would I lie?

Korii: To a blind girl, you might.

Michiko: Yeah, thanks for pointing that out...

Inel: How many of these hits on 'Portal: First Mission'?

Kabuto: The highest number of hits on a chapter seems to be 57.

Korii: Wow...that's still pretty good.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: In the Hospital**

"...and that other team did a really good job," Michiko was explaining, while Inel sat in a chair by her hospital bed, "The blood on the rag was some animal's blood; the guy that took my eyes put some kind of jutsu on my optical nerves and blood vessels, so that they'll stay uninfected and clean. The nurses said that they saw small bits of yellow chakra in my eye sockets that they can't remove. I'm completely healthy, but they want to observe me for about a week, in case the jutsu had any side effects, since they've never seen this kind of technique before."

"Did you see who was who blinded you?" Inel asked, trying to get used to the fact that Michiko had been facing the wall in front of her while she spoke, instead of facing him like she normally would.

"N-no," Michiko shook her head, "They blindfolded me; I heard two boys' voices, and a girl."

"...Michiko," Inel said after a moment, "You are the terrible liar."

"I'm not," Michiko protested, but Inel interrupted.

"No, I know when it's you who tells the truth," Inel said, "I remember when a girl in school convinced everyone that she was honest, and you were the wrong, but I knew that you tell the truth from the beginning. Remember when all the teachers found out and apologize?"

Michiko smiled weakly, more for her sensei's benefit than her own.

"...You heard us talking outside, no?" Inel asked, raising an eyebrow, and Michiko nodded slowly.

"You are worried that Deniizu will be angrier?"

Another nod.

"And this is why you no tell whole truth?"

Michiko grimaced, then hesitantly nodded again.

"...Even then, you can at least tell me. And you did no fool Korii either. And what if when Deniizu realize something is wrong? Maybe if is me or Korii who tells, Deniizu will be less angry."

Michiko pulled her legs up to her chest and sat there for a moment, thinking, then adjusted the fresh cloth that was tied over her eyes and said, "Is Korii still here?"

"Yeah," Korii said, coming in from where he was listening from the doorway.

"...Do you promise not to tell anybody?" Michiko asked, "Not even Hokage-sama?"

"...I promise," Inel nodded.

"Yeah. Sure," Korii said.

"...Can you sit down, Korii? I...There's something I need to tell you guys."

What really happened...

Michiko! Athos barked in warning.

"What the...!"

Michiko dodged a kunai that flew just a hair's breadth away from her arm, only to bump backwards into somebody, who somehow had been behind her and now threw their arms around her, holding her tight.

_I didn't feel any air currents or hear any movement...was he already there?_ Michiko thought, struggling to break, _But then...who threw the kunai?_

"Please don't struggle. Though you're simply a cute genin, I'm in no mood to go easy on anybody right now," a familiar voice said, while letting Michiko feel the cold metal of a kunai at her throat.

_It's Kabuto,_ Michiko blinked, freezing at once upon recognizing the older boy's voice, _Of course I didn't sense him; he's equal to Kakashi._

"What do you want?" Michiko asked, keeping her voice from shaking, "If you were after the scrolls, you would've killed or knocked me out by now."

"Clever girl," the older boy chuckled in a low voice, "I'll let you go if you promise not to run."

"...fine," Michiko said after a moment, thinking, _It's probably better not to try and bargain right now._

"_Very_ clever," he nodded approvingly, and he released Michiko calmly.

Michiko turned slowly to face Kabuto, smoothing out wrinkles on her clothes in a dignified manner, and made a few hand signs to her dogs. They had been growling at Kabuto, but now they sat quietly where they were, though their fur still bristled.

"You're an Inuzuka, then?" Kabuto asked, only half-interestedly.

He reached out and lightly brushed her cheekbones with his fingertips, then chuckled again when Michiko stiffened.

"But you have no fang tattoos," he said cheerily.

"I was adopted recently," Michiko said, thinking, _How dare you touch me! My cheekbones are Shino's, and Shino's only! ...that didn't sound very romantic..._

"I see..." Kabuto looked at her again, then sighed quietly and crossed his arms, still holding the kunai, "I may as well just get straight to my point. My name is Yakushi Kabuto, and I'm here on orders to obtain your eyes for my mentor and I to study."

"Excuse me?" Michiko blinked, and the four dogs leaned forward to listen closer, "Why on earth would you want my eyes?"

"You may not be aware of this, but you have excellent peripheral vision," Kabuto answered promptly, "The corners of your eyes have a wider range than most people, except, of course, for those blessed with Byakugan. My mentor has noticed this, and would like to study them."

"So, you came just to leave me blind, like the civilised people that we are?"

"Of course not. If I didn't care what you thought, I'd have killed you and taken your eyes."

"I've been wondering about that."

"Heh. Definitely clever. No, I'm not going to permanently blind you. I just want to borrow your eyes and examine them for a while, and then return them to you later."

"...why _didn't_ you just kill me?"

"I'll admit, you're a pretty girl, and still a genin. You have plenty of time to grow old, ugly, and corrupted without my help in making you bitter. Not to mention that your eyes won't be all that serious of a project."

"So, why don't you just leave me alone, complete with eyes?"

"Simply because my mentor wishes it so."

Michiko looked at Kabuto appraisingly, thinking about her next question, then continued.

"What happens if I don't want to give my eyes?"

"Well...I could always just kill you," Kabuto said casually, "But destroying evidence seems like a waste of time right now. So I could always just find that teammate of yours, with Byakugan. I have almost no doubts that he'd fight back, so I'd probably have to kill him. And I've seen that way your friend, the green-eyed one, has been looking at him; she'd probably challenge me for revenge. I'd have to kill her too."

"Why didn't you just go straight to Korii?" Michiko asked, trying to act uncaring, though the idea of her teammates being murdered didn't sit well with her, "He's a Hyuuga, after all."

"Because those eyes are so obvious," Kabuto shrugged, "And unsettling. Meanwhile, your eyes are an intriguing colour; they look black, but when light shines on them..." Kabuto pushed Michiko's chin up so that a little ray of the dying sunlight caught her eyes, "They glow a beautiful amber."

Michiko felt her face heating up, and jerked her head out of Kabuto's hand angrily.

_Shino never does anything like that,_ one part of her was thinking, while the other said, _I can't believe I ever thought Kabuto was cool. He's just a jerk._

"Well?" Kabuto asked, half-smiling, but with a fierce look in his eyes, "Will you give me your eyes or not? I don't have much spare time right now."

"Do you promise to leave me and my team alone once you have my eyes?" Michiko asked quickly.

"Naturally."

"Is the container you're using sterile?"

Kabuto showed her a glass jar, and indeed, it was clean.

"...How long will you keep my eyes?"

"About a month or so," Kabuto answered, thinking, _Orochimaru-sama's whims last about that long_, "Just in time for the third part of the exa...oh wait...but your team would be disqualified if you were no longer able to fight, wouldn't they? A shame. Oh well; your answer, then?"

Michiko hesitated, then finally nodded.

"Fine. But knock me out before you do any surgery."

"That's fair," Kabuto chuckled, then raised his arm, ready to hit a nerve, "Ah, one other thing. What is your name, and where can I find you?"

"Inuzuka Michiko, and I live...!"

Interrupting her, Kabuto let his hand fall and hit that nerve on Michiko's neck, knocking her out completely.

"Sorry, Michiko, I had to have you distracted," Kabuto said, catching her before she landed and set her down carefully, "Don't worry; I'll be able to find you."

With that final thought, he cleaned his hands and set to work.

And back to the future! ...I mean, present.

"Chouji-kun, you have a visitor!" the nurse said cheerily, walking into Chouji's hospital room.

"Thank you, Nayru-san," Chouji said, sitting up in his hospital bed, "Who is it?"

"Eto...Chouji-kun? Do you remember me?" a black-haired girl asked shyly, stepping through the doorway with four small dogs.

"Michiko-san!" Chouji greeted happily, "Of course I do! Thank you for visiting!"

"It's no problem," Michiko grinned, "I'm stuck in here too, after all."

"Really?"

At once, Chouji noticed that the brown and grey dogs were in harnesses attached to leashes, that Michiko was in a simple kimono, instead of her usual outfit, and she had her forehead protector tied over her eyes.

"Whoa...what happened to you?" Chouji asked, not exactly tactful, but not meaning to be hurtful, either.

"Lots of stuff," Michiko smiled, while Aramis found a chair and Athos led her to it, "How about you? I can't really see you."

"Well...Do you remember that scary guy from Sound?" Chouji asked, his tone of voice no longer so light, "He had a metal thing on his arm."

"I think so," Michiko nodded slowly.

"Let's just say I got into a match with him, and he wasn't exactly gentle," Chouji said, "What about you?"

"A team tricked me into giving them my eyes as some sick joke," Michiko sighed, trying to keep the atmosphere light.

"You're blind now?" Chouji asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Michiko nodded, then changed the subject, "Do know know who else is here? I only knew you were here because Nayru-san told me that there was another genin in the next room."

"Well, that Tenten girl was hurt pretty badly," Chouji answered, "As well as Hinata-san and Kiba-kun-"

"Ay! _Kiba_?" Michiko exclaimed, jumping up, "Guys, let's go! ...Ack!"

Chouji looked over the edge of his bed, and saw Michiko had tripped over a dog.

"Darnit...that was Porthos, wasn't it?" Michiko asked, getting up slowly.

"If Porthos is the mottled dog, then yes."

"Nako...I'll see you later, Chouji-kun," Michiko said over her shoulder, with a small smile and wave; Chouji tried not to notice that she wasn't quite facing him properly.

A visit to the receptionist and about 15 minutes later...

"You're _blind_?" chorused four voices all together.

"Thanks for making me feel really good about myself, guys," Michiko growled.

"Are you all right?" Tsume asked, putting her arms around her newest daughter, while Hana ran out of the room.

"Tsume-chan..." Michiko half-whined.

"Did you see the guy who did it?" Kiba asked angrily, trying to sit up in his hospital bed, "I'll kill him!"

"Kiba, you're trying to sit up, aren't you? Stay down, you'll make your condition worse," Michiko scolded, but nobody heard her.

"Ano, does it hurt, Michiko-chan?" Hinata asked, worriedly.

Hinata was in a hospital bed in the same room as Kiba, with a curtain that could be moved inbetween them in case the doctors needed to examine either of them. Kurenai had made sure that her team stayed together, even in the hospital.

"No, I'm _fine_," Michiko answered, emphasizing 'fine' by pulling out of Tsume's grasp.

"She's blind!" another voice exclaimed, and Michiko heard running footsteps before she was tackled to the ground by Pooriin's hug.

"Ok, 'fess up," Michiko growled, "Who let Pooriin in?"

"I did," Hana answered, walking back into the room.

"Michii! Don't die!" Pooriin said dramatically.

"You're so weird..." Michiko grumbled, trying to roll her eyes, then realized somewhat uncomfortably that that wasn't possible, "Could someone help me up? And, Pooriin, I think you're squishing D'Artagnan," Michiko added, hearing a high-pitched whine.

"Oh, sorry!" Pooriin exclaimed, scrambling to her knees and petting the black pup carefully, "I only heard about Kiba and Hinata; I didn't know that _you_ were hurt too."

"It's just one day in the hospital, and I'm already ready to leave," Michiko muttered to herself, brushing off dust that she couldn't see, but knew was there.

"Hey, I'm hurt too!" Kiba said, waving his arms for attention, "Look over here!"

"It's best friends before boyfriends," Pooriin said, sticking out her tongue at Kiba before hugging Michiko again.

"I'm being smothered," Michiko whined, and Hinata giggled while Tsume laughed; while Michiko didn't exactly loathe physical contact, sometimes Pooriin's affection could be stifling.

"Ok, ok," Pooriin sighed, and went over to hug Kiba.

"But...where's Shino?" asked Michiko, trying to sound casual.

"If you were trying to sound casual, you...yeah, you failed," Pooriin said, sitting on Kiba's bed.

"Just answer the question," Michiko ordered, shaking her fist; suddenly, she looked very, very menacing.

"Easy, girl," Hana said, putting a hand on Michiko's shoulder, "You're scaring D'Artagnan."

She was right, and Michiko immediately smoothed her face and knelt down to soothe the puppy.

"But she's got a good question," Kiba spoke up, "Where _is_ Shino?"

"He and Kurenai-san are training," Tsume answered, patting her own companion dog on the head, "He has a month before the tournament, after all."

"Then he'll be really busy for the next couple of weeks," Hinata observed.

"You're right," Tsume agreed.

"Oh...'kay...Yeah, he needs to train..." Michiko said vaguely, thinking, _Sure, he couldn't spend like five minutes...whatever. Don't be selfish, Michelle; the Chuunin Exam is dangerous._

All the room's occupants glanced at Michiko; she had picked up Athos and Aramis' leashes, gotten up, and was now heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hana asked, taking a step towards her adopted sister before being stopped silently by Tsume.

"I have another check-up," Michiko answered over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

The three Inuzuka, Pooriin and Hinata all exchanged looks; they knew Michiko was disappointed that Shino wouldn't have time to visit.

* * *

Deniizu: I wanted to be a chuunin...

Inel: Ok, you have known that only these ninja in the real manga will get to preliminary matches. Are you a one of these ninja?

Deniizu: ...No...

Inel: There we go. Oh! Hello, reader! (waves with a big smile) Time for you to review! Or I tell yours teacher to be failing you!


	12. Time to Go

DISCLAIMER: Ruroni and Esperwen do not own Naruto, any characters, themes or places affiliated, and I'm really, really lazy, so I'm not going to type anymore.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Time to go**

The week passed, and Michiko was in a low mood. Since the second part of the exam, she had visited all of the other rookies that she had met each day, out of sincere worry as well as physical exercise and training. Inel had told her that Firu had blindfolded himself for months between (or during A/B-rank) missions in order to train his elemental senses. Firu had told her before that instead of sensing electricity, which was a boy's ability, she would have a heightened sense of chi, since she was a girl. Basically, this meant that she would be able to sense other people better. But as useful as this trait of her bloodline limit would be, Michiko was still upset that she couldn't learn more.

She couldn't train healing jutsu, since she couldn't see what she was doing while she was healing. In theory, she would be able to sense people's bodies in her mind's eye once she trained her inner senses long enough, but right now, she couldn't do that; it was too dangerous.

She couldn't train taijutsu; you needed sight or a good sense of chi in order to do that. And right now, she had neither, not to mention that the doctors wanted her to take it easy. Apparently, another genin was continually sneaking out of his room to do physical training, so the nurses were keeping a close eye on all the genins in case they did the same.

Michiko couldn't even properly train her elemental senses either. She needed to be up high in order to sense earth (as in, 'the ground') at a distance, and she needed to be deep underground, or immersed in water or fire to practice sensing air. She needed someone to create fire or water jutsus quickly in order for her to sense either of them too. But of course the doctors wouldn't let her do that.

But the main thing that upset Michiko, was the fact that other genins were allowed to move on with life. Kiba and Tenten were both ninjas that healed quickly; after a day or two, they were allowed to leave the hospital. Michiko knew that Kiba was going to help Shino train, and Tenten would go straight to her targets and practice weaponry. But no, Michiko was stuck in the hospital.

Now that the week of hospital observation was over, Deniizu came to walk Michiko home; Korii would meet up with them at the lobby, right after checking on Hinata. Deniizu found Michiko 'looking' out her window; in reality, Michiko was trying to sense wind currents and other people on the ground.

"Michiko," Deniizu said loudly, knocking on the door, "It's Deniizu. I'm here to take you home."

"'Kay," Michiko nodded, turning around and thinking, _I'm glad she's forgiven me for flubbing our chance to become chuunins, but she doesn't have to speak so loudly around me. I'm not that useless._

Michiko held out a hand, and at first, Deniizu thought that Michiko wanted her to take it and lead her around that way. But, D'Artagnan and Athos stood up on their hind legs and passed Michiko their leashes; Michiko had already trained them to give her their leashes before they went anywhere.

"You're training those dogs well," Deniizu complimented, picking up Michiko's packed overnight bag.

"Yeah," Michiko acknowledged dully, shuffling slowly through the doorway, right past Deniizu.

_I guess we're going, then,_ Deniizu thought sarcastically into Michiko's head, _Thanks for being so nice and waiting for me._

_I know that you can take care of yourself,_ Michiko thought stiffly, _And before you even complain, it's not that I'm taking it for granted that you'll carry my stuff; I heard you pick up my bag._

_Ah,_ Deniizu thought, _Sweet._

_I'm blind; I'm not deaf,_ Michiko thought growled, and Deniizu wasn't sure whether Michiko was joking or angry.

_I get it,_ Deniizu thought back, _Don't coddle you. Got it._

"...I wish I had my eyes," Michiko thought out loud after a moment, then fell silent again.

ANGST! ...and on the other side of the hospital...

Leaving his cousin's room, Korii rubbed his eyes irritably. That whole week, he had been training his Byakugan to see very fine details; he wanted to be able to see the weave of fine fabric from 100 metres away. A high standard to set, but it was achievable; so far, he could make out coarse wool at 43 metres. The hard training was putting a strain on his eyes, though.

_Hinata's healing up well,_ Korii thought, blinking a couple times before heading towards the hospital lobby, _Damn Neji, the freakin' whiner, trying to kill her. Hey..._

Korii heard someone around the corner trying to stealth walk, but they kept making mistakes trying to hide the sound they made as they moved.

_A wounded ninja?_ Korii thought, _Whoever it is, they sound like they're in no condition to be walking around, let alone sneak away._

Korii activated his Byakugan without a second thought, and looked through the walls so that he wouldn't need to peek around the corner, and saw a certain raven-haired genin in blue who was trying not to be seen while heading towards the hospital exit. Korii sighed inwardly; he had watched enough of the anime to know that it wouldn't be advisable to stop the boy from leaving.

"Sasuke," Korii said roughly, stepping around the corner and facing the other boy.

"...what do you want?" Sasuke asked in a rude tone, not bothering to turn around.

"I suppose you're going to attack me if I try to stop you," Korii said calmly, "It's a hospital, and we're supposed to be quiet, so I won't. But I still want to say that you're in no condition to go train."

"How kind of you," Sasuke said coolly, starting to walk towards the hospital's back doors again.

"Quick question before you go," Korii said, suddenly right beside Sasuke; he hadn't even used chakra to move, but his own speed, "What the hell is your problem?"

"Back off, Hyuuga," Sasuke growled.

"Why are you always so rude to my team?" Korii asked, still sounding calm.

"Leave me alone."

"What did the girls ever do to you?"

"Get out of my face!"

"Why are you being such an ass to us?"

"Could you just stop?" Sasuke hissed, doing his best not to yell, "It's none of your business."

"It is when you hurt someone in my team," Korii growled, "You're always insulting to Deniizu when you see her on the street, whether it's just you two, or you're in a crowd. I know; Deniizu's told me, and I've seen you. And you and Michiko had rehab a couple days ago at the same time; none of the nurses or doctors saw, but Shikamaru saw you purposely step on one of her dogs' tails, and switch one of her leashes with a strip of bandage. Michiko didn't fall for it, but she also couldn't find where you put the real leash."

"Yeah," Sasuke grinned maliciously; he remembered.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Korii growled, fighting the urge to slam the younger genin against the wall; it's not fair to hit a guy who needed medical attention.

"You wanna know? Really? Fine. It's Deniizu. She's one of my brother's 'priviledged friends'."

"Ah. So you're jealous?" Korii sneered.

"You bastard!" Sasuke exclaimed, really trying not to yell now, "Any friend of Itachi's is no ally of mine!"

"And any friend of that friend deserves to be made miserable?" Korii asked, raising an eyebrow, "Feh. I prefer Itachi over you, ahou. If Itachi thought the same way you did, Sakura and Naruto would be long gone."

Sasuke blinked, stunned, and Korii smiled unpleasantly at him before walking away.

"Who's the real asshole now? You or Itachi?" Korii asked, not bothering to look over his shoulder, before he went around the corner to the lobby, and left Sasuke to his own thoughts.

(whip sound) Oh, _burn!_ ...But it's actually kinda true...

_Deniizu, did you hear that?_ Michiko thought, clumsily writing her name on a sign-out slip at the lobby.

_A little,_ Deniizu answered, _One sounded like Korii's voice, I'm not sure about the other,_ she added, before saying out loud "Michiko, there's Korii. He coming from our left."

"Hey," Korii greeted, touching Michiko's elbow so she knew where he was, "Miss me?"

"Did we have to?" Michiko sighed, picking up her leashes again while Deniizu handed the paper to the hospital's receptionist.

"'Fraid so," Korii nodded, patting Athos on the head before heading towards the hospital doors.

"_Fine_," Michiko grumbled, then grinned when Korii poked her hard in the stomach.

"Come on, guys," Deniizu urged, "We still have time to do some training."

"Yeah," Korii nodded slowly, holding open the door for his teammates.

Michiko's grinned faded after hearing 'training', and both her friends noticed. An awkward silence fell, then D'Artagnan heard a commotion to the group's right. He tugged at Michiko's sleeve, and the dark-haired girl allowed herself to be led by her dogs towards the noise.

"What's going on?" Michiko asked, when she heard Korii and Deniizu's footsteps beside her, following, "I can't see."

"...That may be the most redundant thing I've heard all day," Korii smiled, and Michiko kicked him lightly in the shin.

"It's Lee," Deniizu said, "He's...it's the push-ups thing. He's training again."

Michiko thought back to the anime and manga, and remembered Lee's incredible determination to become a ninja, even when the going seemed impossible. Even with so many people telling him otherwise, Lee kept trying to train, sometimes to the point of hurting himself.

_And here I am, moping because I can't see,_ Michiko thought, suddenly upset with herself.

"Guys, hurry up," Michiko said sharply, turning on her heel to march down the street.

Michiko didn't get very far; she'd forgotten that Korii was stand right behind her, and she walked straight into him.

"...That was supposed to be a _lot_ more dramatic," Michiko grumbled, and Deniizu laughed quietly while Korii got her balanced again.

"Ok, try that again," Korii said, moving Michiko so that she was facing the street, "Go."

"Guys, hurry up," Michiko laughed, walking quickly down the street, "We've got training to do."

"But...you can't train," Deniizu said confusedly, "No offence but...you can't see."

"Didn't Korii or Inel-sensei tell you anything?" Michiko asked cheerily, while the dogs led her to the training field, "My bloodline limit gives me enhanced chi. I can train this sense by 'watching' you guys train. And not just taijutsu! I have a good elemental sense too, so if you guys practice ninjutsu with fireballs and everything, I can train that too! Let's go!"

* * *

Goudon: Hey, how come we're never mentioned anymore?

Bikto: Yeah, even Sasuke's mention here!

Pooriin: ...whatever, guys. We'll probably get mentioned later. Hi, readers! Please review when you read this! Even if you don't like this chapter!


	13. Eve of the Chunnin Tournament

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY CHARACTERS, PLACES OR THEMES AFFILIATED, AND WE CAN'T TURN OFF THE CAPS LOCK. GOMEN.

MICHIKO: DO WE REALLY HAVE TO TALK LIKE THIS?

KORII: I DUNNO...SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE CAPS LOCK BUTTON.

DENIIZU: THIS IS GETTING WEIRD...

POORIIN: WELL...THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT US TRAINING. EVEN ME.

KIBA: AND THERE'S SOME CHEESY FLUFF. WATCH OUT.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Eve of the Exam Tournament**

The next three weeks, all of them worked hard. Michiko nearly got killed a few times by stray kunai and jutsus, Deniizu was starting to be followed by jounins, since the Third wanted to know where Itachi was, and Korii had to get minor eye therapy for straining his eyes so much, but other than that, they were good.

Team 8 was also doing their best; Shino was getting special training to prepare for the tournament, Kiba was trying to perfect a new special jutsu with Akamaru that took the Gatsuuga to a totally new level, and Hinata was anxious to heal just enough to start training again.

But Pooriin was the one with the most difficult training. The Third Hokage, her family, and the Aburame clan all knew that if she couldn't control her anger, there would be disastrous results. As a result, Pooriin was under strict supervision for her first month of emotional training. She couldn't go anywhere but the Aburame main house, and home for rest. The only exception was when she visited Kiba, Hinata and Michiko in the hospital; after that, she had to go straight back to the Aburame's home.

The training itself wasn't that difficult; it was mainly sitting down and meditating. Shibi, her trainer, would be constantly describing scenarios while she sat, all of which were aimed so that she would react. But she wasn't allowed to react; she had to keep supreme calm. And, after knowing Pooriing for so long, all of her friends knew that she was having difficulty with complete serenity.

"I _like _reacting to problems!" Pooriin moaned to Michiko, the evening before the chuunin tournament, when Kiba, Michiko and Shino walked her home after a day of meditation, "You know how dramatic I can be!"

"All too well," Michiko grinned, then deftly caught Pooriin's fist with the palm of her hand before Pooriin could punch her arm.

"You caught her punch!" Kiba exclaimed excitedly, and Pooriin grabbed her friend in a celebratory hug.

"It's not that big of a deal..." Michiko grumbled, though she was smiling when Pooriin let go of her, "It's been three weeks, after all. And Pooriin's a lousy boxer."

This time, Michiko let Pooriin punch her.

"We're here," Shino said calmly, once they reached Pooriin's house.

"Are you coming?" Michiko asked Kiba; the Inuzuka house wasn't really on the way to Michiko and Deniizu's apartment, but sometimes Kiba walked with them.

"Nah," Kiba shook his head, "I'll stay here a little bit before going home."

The two Inuzuka shared a grin; Pooriin had told her family about her relationship with Kiba, and they had taken it fairly well. Both of her parents were more concerned about Pooriin's training than who she was dating, and Hana and Michiko had made sure that Akamaru and Kiba looked presentable and acted politely when they visited the Chatora household. After one or two awkward visits, Pooriin's parents had gotten used to the idea of an Inuzuka visiting constantly, especially since Michiko had just been adopted by them, and now Kiba could visit at any time.

"Alright, we'll see you guys tomorrow, then," Michiko said, waving, and she and Shino left.

"...They've come a long way," Shino observed after a moment, while Michiko walked beside him.

"Yeah," Michiko grinned, "They were so afraid to tell their parents about everything, and now Kiba gets free dinner from her mom!"

"...I was thinking about training, actually," Shino said quietly.

"...Right," Michiko nodded sheepishly, and feeling her face turn red, she turned away; after a moment, then Michiko heard clothing rustling, "Eto...Shino, what're you doing?"

"Without sight, one can use touch to 'see', am I correct?" Shino asked instead of answering her question, making a sign to the four dogs, "I'm sure you told the others, but lately I couldn't help but notice that you were avoiding me."

"Yeah...sorry about that..." Michiko answered, wondering why the dogs had stopped her, "Um, where are we?"

"We are at the foot of the stairs of your apartment building," Shino answered, gently taking the dog's leashes from her and motioning for the four to go ahead of them to the apartment.

"Um...why did we stop, again?" Michiko asked, self-consciously touching her forehead protector to make sure it was tied securely over her eyes.

Silently, while the four dogs left them, Shino took her hands and placed them on his face; Michiko realized that the rustling sound she'd heard was when he undid the part of his coat that covered his face.

"What're you smiling about?" Michiko murmured, gently feeling Shino's face.

"I don't know if you'll appreciate this, but you're cute when you're stressed," Shino answered, still smiling.

"Oh?" Michiko raised her eyebrows, "...What kind of strategy is this? You never say stuff like that...is this really Shino-kun?"

"Yes, this is me," Shino answered, sending out kikaichu to run over her hands as proof, "I just...I missed you these past few weeks. Is something wrong?"

"...Guess," Michiko said, trying not to sound mean, "What do you think is wrong?"

"I...what? That I couldn't visit?"

"You think I wouldn't understand why you needed to train?" Michiko yelled, "Of course you couldn't come! How blind do you think I am?"

Shino studied her face, confused that she suddenly sounded angry, then blinked when he realized what she meant.

"Your eyes? You're conscious about them?"

"Oh, good job!" Michiko snapped, then shook her head, took a deep breath, and said calmly, "Yes, I'm conscious that I have empty eye sockets now."

"But..."

"Oh, come on! You can't possibly say that this doesn't bother you!"

"But it doesn't!"

Michiko tried taking her hands away, but Shino held her elbows, so her hands stayed where they were.

"It's true. Surely I've told you this before: when the kikaichu enter a new host's body, sometimes they do not approve of the new nest and attack the host. And one of the first things that the kikaichu destroy are the eyes. Many of my relatives no longer have eyes, but I get along with them just fine."

Michiko felt her face heat up when she realized that this was true.

"...oh yeah," she said lamely, suddenly remembering the hole in her wrist.

"It doesn't matter to me," Shino said gently, "In fact, you've adjusted very well; I'm proud of you."

"...Really?"

Shino gave a rare chuckle, hearing the question said so vulnerably.

"Really."

Michiko smiled slowly, mirroring the one she felt on Shino's face, but after a moment, Shino's smile disappeared and he cleared his throat.

"Michiko-san, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Michiko asked, slowly taking her hands away from Shino's face, unintentionally taking a few kikaichu with her.

"It...um," Shino quickly grabbed her hands in his own, then hesitated when he realized what he'd done, "I was...ano..."

"Is something wrong?" Michiko asked, thinking, _Omigosh, is he really...? Oh, please, let it be so!_

"No, nothing," Shino shook his head, "I just..." his voice trailed off, and gently, he pressed his lips against her fingers, not really kissing them, just touching, while he thought, _This is ridiculous! Just say it!_

"Shino, do you...?" Michiko stopped herself, thinking, _No, the _boy_ is supposed to make the first move._

"Yes? What is it?" Shino looked into her face eagerly, hoping that she'd cover for his stupidity and simply guess it on her own before he made a complete fool out of himself.

"N-nothing. Go on."

"No, it's alright. You were saying?"

"But I interrupted you."

"It's no problem; continue."

AT A DISTANCE...

_This is kind of painful to watch,_ Deniizu thought to Korii.

Korii sighed quietly and nodded; he had been training with Deniizu for a while, as soon as she had come back from her morning date with Itachi. Now, he was walking her home. Or, at least he was; now, there were two genins at the bottom of the stairs, preventing them from going to the apartment.

_Should we help them?_ Deniizu asked.

_Define 'help'._

_Well, basically, they need to be separated for a little bit; the moment is gone, and if Shino was going to say what I think he was, it's not going to be very comfortable for Michiko._

_Sure. You get Michiko, I'll get Shino._

AND BACK TO SHINO AND MICHIKO...

"Seriously, just say whatever you were saying," Michiko said, thinking, _I shouldn't have said anything! I'm such an idiot!_

"It...it wasn't that important...stupid really," Shino protested, thinking, _Watashi wa ahou desu..._

"HEY GUYS!" Deniizu yelled, from Michiko's right.

"FANCY SEEING YOU TWO HERE!" Korii shouted, from Michiko's left.

Michiko yelped, and Shino instinctively grabbed her in a hug, protectively holding her.

"Talaga..." Michiko whimpered into Shino's coat, "You guys are loud!"

"LOUD? WHATEVER DO YOU MEAN?" Korii bellowed, deftly separating the two and pushing Michiko towards Deniizu, while he pulled Shino by the sleeve away from the stairs.

"WHATEVER! GOODNIGHT, SHINO!" Deniizu called, dragging Michiko up the stairs by the shoulder.

...THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MORE AWKWARD...

"...What is wrong with you?" Shino asked Korii coldly, once the girls were gone.

"I should ask you the same thing," Korii countered smoothly.

"That wasn't entirely necessary," Michiko whispered, while Deniizu unlocked the apartment door.

"Hey, if it's possible to panic and be happy at the same time, you looked like it," Deniizu teased, doing a somesault to the middle of the main room, then walking out onto the balcony.

"Oh, thanks," Michiko grumbled, stepping around the three dogs that she sensed were already half-asleep on the floor, and following her friend outside.

"You got her hopes up, and then you made yourself a total idiot," Korii scolded lightly, shaking his head.

_Not intentionally, _Shino thought, but he nodded, keeping his face expressionless, knowing that Korii was right.

"Normally, I would kick your ass for that," Korii said, "But I know that she likes you, so I'll give you another chance."

"Deniizu," Itachi said, landing softly on the girl's balcony.

"...another date," Michiko said, half-sadly, while Deniizu and Itachi embraced.

"Yeah," Deniizu saluted cheerily.

"Michiko," Itachi said tranquilly; Michiko knew that he said this because she wouldn't be able to see the nod of acknowledgment he usually gave.

"Itachi-san," Michiko nodded, "I appreciate the noise you made when you landed."

_She's sharp,_ Itachi thought approvingly.

_She knows you don't usually make noise; you only did that so she knew you were there,_ Deniizu thought.

"I'll be back by morning, Michiko," Deniizu said solemnly, and Michiko knew she'd keep her word this time.

The dark-haired girl felt a slight rush of wind in front of her, and she felt both their presences disappear. Michiko guessed that Itachi had used his usual 'disappear in a cloud of smoke' trick.

"One of these days, I'm going to learn how to poof like that," Michiko promised out loud to nobody in particular, then knelt down and turned to the small presence she felt by her ankle, "Is this Athos?" she asked, feeling the dog's face, and getting her hands licked in response, "Hey, boy. _You're _not going to leave me, right? Not that Deniizu's abandoning me...I just think that I'm the only one who's really living in this apartment now."

You've got us, Athos reminded, _We_ won't leave you.

"But you don't really count as another person," Michiko pointed out, "You four are extensions of me. We're even closer than a team could ever...you know what? Whatever. Deniizu's a big girl; she can take care of herself."

That's the spirit, Athos yipped, giving his girl a kiss on the chin, Now let's get your mat set up for bed.

Michiko laughed out loud and scratched her companion behind the ears before getting up.

"Athos, what would I do without you?"

* * *

KURENAI: AW...THAT'S CUTE.

KISAME: FLUFF IS FOR IDIOTS...

KURENAI: GAH! HOW'D YOU GET HERE!

KISAME: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. NOW...MAYBE IF I JUST HOLD SHIFT...Reader, if you are reading this, you MIght As well rEview...UGH...CAPS LOCK IS A USELESS DEVICE...


	14. Unfinished Business

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters affiliated, various fluff moments, origami butterflies, Pocky, etc. etc.

Michiko: And we do not appreciate or encourage skipping rehearsals or beating on shopkeepers. No matter how high the Pocky price is.

Deniizu: Just because Banana Pocky is rare, does not mean it has to be 3 bucks per small box!

Michiko: I stand on my principles.

Deniizu: Yeesh. Making such a big deal out of it...

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Unfinished Business**

Early the next morning, Michiko woke up, both from feeling sunlight on her face, and hearing Deniizu walk around the room.

"Something's wrong with me," Michiko grumbled to Deniizu, yawning, "You got up before I did."

"Nah, I just got back," Deniizu shrugged, then laughed and caught the sandal that Michiko threw at her, "Hey! Easy there; you'll need that shoe to get to the stadium, remember?"

"Who could forget?" Michiko smiled, getting up, then stopped and frowned at something in her left hand; she hadn't noticed it before, since she had thrown the sandal with her right hand.

"...What's that?" Deniizu asked, walking towards her friend to see what she held.

Michiko felt the object lightly, and realized that it was a paper butterfly.

"Nothing!" Michiko answered loudly, holding the object behind her back.

"Let me see!" Deniizu exclaimed, rushing at her friend.

"No!" Michiko twisted away from Deniizu.

"Pass it here!" Deniizu stepped lightly around her friend.

"It's nothing!" Michiko sensed Deniizu's movement and quickly ran towards where she hoped was the washroom door.

"Shit, like you'd react like that over nothing," Deniizu reprimanded, running between Michiko and the door, and snatched the paper object deftly out of Michiko's hand, "...Another butterfly? Yeah, I wonder who gave you that," she rolled her eyes.

"Just put it on the shelf," Michiko sighed, walking into the bathroom to wash her face, "Does it say anything on it?"

"...Yeah," Deniizu nodded, squinting at the small model before placing it on the shelf on the wall, "He's going to meet you at the river, where Kiba fell in. Whatever _that_ means." _Yeah, I'd find that really romantic too._

"Oh, I think D'Artagnan pushed Kiba in one night," Michiko said thoughtfully, quickly drying off her face, "I'll go there now," she said, feeling around the apartment to get to the kitchen, "Do we have any more Pocky?"

"Yeah. Itachi and I went grocery shopping," Deniizu said, hurrying to hand Michiko a box of her favourite chocolate Pocky.

"And by 'groceries', you mean you stole from some defenceless shopkeeper," Michiko sighed, opening her box with a slightly guilty conscience.

"Actually, he put up a really good fight," Deniizu said, then laughed at Michiko's shocked look, "Don't worry! We left him alive."

"I hope he still is now," Michiko gasped, while Athos and D'Artagnan handed her their leashes, "Well, I'm gone. I don't wanna be here when the ANBU come to arrest you."

"What about saving seats at the stadium?" Deniizu asked, before Michiko reached the door, "You wanna see the genin fights, don't you?"

"That's Korii and Inel-sensei's job," Michiko reminded her, "If you'd only been at the last music rehearsal, you would've remembered. Hint, hint."

"Have fun meeting Shino," Deniizu called, while Michiko opened the apartment door, completely ignoring what Michiko had just said, "I'll save a spot for you in the entrance line."

"Thanks," Michiko called back, and after waiting for Porthos to hurry out, she closed the door behind her.

Michiko's adapted really well to her lact of sight...

Shino sat on the rock at the river's edge, facing the water, playing with a few of his younger kikaichu. Yes, he was playing with them; even beetles needed to play sometimes.

_I hope she comes,_ Shino thought worriedly, _I don't even know if she could read the note._

_The host is troubled again,_ one kikaichu said, _Why?_

_Perhaps it is the battle that looms near? _another kikaichu suggested.

_Or maybe the Michiko-host is close, again?_ a third kikaichu asked.

_A little bit of both,_ Shino thought, half-smiling.

_I will never understand the Shino-host,_ another kikaichu sighed, _If she causes such trauma, she should be removed._

_But instead, she is thought highly of,_ yet another kikaichu said in agreement.

_The hosts are a strange race,_ an older destruction beetle said sagely.

_If you say so,_ Shino thought, shrugging the matter off.

Hearing a snap from behind him, Shino turned around and saw D'Artagnan trying to sneak up on him.

"Where's Michiko?" Shino asked sharply, seeing that the grey pup had a harness on, but his leash was hanging loose.

D'Artagnan merely hit the ground with his forelegs and wagged his tail animatedly; he wanted to play. Shino got up, and saw Michiko and the other three dogs in the distance; she was walking with an older ninja who Shino couldn't recognize at this distance. When she realized Shino had seen her, Michiko smiled and waved, while the mysterious shinobi quickly took his leave and disappeared into the trees.

_Wait..._ Shino blinked, then started walking quickly towards Michiko, "Michiko?"

"Yup!" Michiko grinned, hurrying to meet him halfway.

"You can _see _me?" Shino exclaimed, running now.

"Yup!" Michiko laughed, as Shino caught her in his arms.

"That team gave your eyes back?" Shino asked, touching the side of her face gently.

"Y-yes," Michiko nodded avidly, putting on her best acting performance, hoping that he wouldn't realize that she was lying.

The truth was, the ninja had been Kabuto in disguise. On the way to meet with Shino, Kabuto had found Michiko, and he had surgically replaced her eyes.

_"They're actually nothing special,"_ _Kabuto informed her airily, "Your peripheral vision was something you had trained over the years. There's no gene of any sort that would help my mentor and I right now."_

"I can see again," Michiko grinned, hugging Shino, "It's great!"

"It is," Shino agreed, hugging back, "I'm happy for you."

"But...oh!" Michiko pushed back and looked at Shino worriedly, "You have to be at the stadium, don't you?"

"Not for another hour," Shino answered, shaking his head, "It's still early. And...I wanted to talk to you."

As soon as he had said this, all four of the pups scattered from them quickly.

"Hey! Where are you all going?" Michiko asked indignantly, "I didn't give you permission to leave!"

Porthos merely stuck his tongue out at her, and D'Artagnan yipped cheerfully before they were out of earshot.

"Fine!" Michiko exclaimed, "Stay out of trouble until I call you again."

Hearing no answer, Michiko turned back to Shino. The young shinobi was looking at his hands, which kikaichu were once again running over.

"Eto...so what did you need?" Michiko asked, not looking at Shino straight in the face, "Why didn't you just come over to my place this morning?"

Michiko thought she heard Shino mumbled something about no interruptions this time, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Um...did you say something? I think your collar muffled it."

"My collar is down," Shino reminded her.

"...I knew that..." Michiko mumbled, realizing that after being blind for so long, she had gotten used to looking away from people, then asked timidly after a moment, "What were you saying, again?"

Shino looked at her, then looked to the side, simply standing there; after being around him for so long, Michiko knew he was trying to plan the quickest, most accurate way to say something, and she waited patiently.

"...Michiko-san," Shino said after a moment, "What...that is...do you care about me?"

"In...in what way?" Michiko asked softly, scrutinizing his face, trying to guess what was going on in his mind.

"I mean," Shino said shakily, taking her hands in his own, "Not just as a fellow ninja or friend, but...something more. Do you care about me that way?"

"Why do you ask?" Michiko whispered, and feeling her face heat up, she looked down.

"...Because that's how I care about you," Shino answered simply.

_Don't have a heart attack. STAY CALM. Hysterics are also not advisable,_ Michiko thought to herself, desperately trying to stop the shakes that had just come over her.

"Are...are you alright?" Shino asked, feeling Michiko's hands trembling.

"Y-yes. Yes! I'm...yes," Michiko nodded, "And...yes! I _do_, I..." suddenly she felt foolish, and she whispered, "I really like you. A lot."

Shino turned her head gently so that she face him, using a finger just like Kabuto had, but unlike that last time, Michiko didn't mind so much.

"I'm going to be fighting today, and the opponents will be strong," Shino said softly, "I know at least one of them will not be satisfied until their adversary is dead. I haven't killed before, and if the time comes and I can't kill them, my opponent may take this to their advantage, and..." he paused when Michiko held his face in her hands, then took a deep breath and continued, "I just wanted you to know. In case..."

"In case that fight is your last," Michiko nodded slowly, then after a short moment of thought, she blurted, "But I don't think that will happen. I think, no, I _know_ that you'll be fine during the tournament. And what will happen when the fights are over? I mean, with us; will we..."

Michiko let her voice trail off, realizing what she had just said, and feeling another blush come on, she quickly pushed away and started heading towards the stadium.

"N-never mind," she stammered, then whistled for her dogs, "Boys! Let's go! We-"

Shino swiftly ran so that he was in front of her and kissed her on the cheek, completely silencing her.

"Would you?" Shino asked anxiously, holding her by the shoulders so she couldn't turn away.

Michiko stared at him for a second, then kicked him lightly in the shin irritably. But as soon as she saw his astonished (for Shino) look, she gave an exasperated sigh and pecked him on the cheek.

"What do you think?" Michiko breathed, slightly aggravated now.

A smile tugged on the corner of Shino's mouth, and he grabbed Michiko in an embrace.

"After this tournament, we're official," Shino murmured, smelling Michiko's hair.

"Ok," Michiko said contentedly into the front of his coat.

"About time!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

Immediately, both genins pushed away from each other, and turned to see Kiba smirking at them, and Hinata, who looked apologetic.

"Kiba!" Michiko and Shino growled at the same time.

"I tried to stop him," Hinata said ruefully.

"Yo," Kiba grinned, and Akamaru barked while he saluted them.

_AUGH! I could hate you! _both Michiko and Shino thought at that moment.

Aramis, D'Artagnan, Athos and Porthos all caught up to Hinata, just as Kiba started running from Shino and Michiko.

Kiba-kun's never going to learn to stop teasing Michiko-chan and Shino-kun, Athos sighed, and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Come on, you guys, we need to get to the stadium," Hinata said, picking up Aramis and starting towards the road.

"Oh, come on, your moment was over, wasn't it?" Kiba yelled over his shoulder, he and Akamaru leading the way to where the tournament was to be held.

"That's hardly the point!" Michiko growled, throwing a rock at her adoptive brother.

"Shino, you should be taking it easy!" Kiba exclaimed, ducking from the rock, "You have to save your energy for your fights, right?"

"I'll have plenty of time during the others' fights to recover from destroying you," Shino answered ominously.

"Dammit..." Kiba whimpered, putting on an extra burst of speed.

* * *

Ino: AAAAUGH! KIBA, WHY DID YOU RUIN THAT? IT WAS SO PERFECT!

Sakura: It was so cute...

Naruto: It was so dumb...

Sakura: (hits Naruto upside) Baka!

Ino: Boys...anyway, reader, we'd like you to review!


	15. Attack on Konoha

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places, or themes affiliated, any of the mentioned fights, etc. etc.

Korii: If you haven't watched the anime or read the manga to the tournament part of the chuunin exam, you're pretty screwed.

Deniizu: Yeah, there're a lot of references to the fights, here.

Michiko: It'll be kinda confusing, so please read the chapters or watch those episodes before you read this!

Firu: Oh, and by the way, Esperwen's been posting double chapters since so much fluff has been put up. Ew...

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Attack on Konoha**

As it turned out, all of them had to be separated while watching the tournament. Inel had only been allowed to save enough seats for his students, and since one of the ushers at the stadium knew that he taught a Hyuuga, and the Hyuuga always sat together, Inel had only been able to save a seat for Deniizu and Michiko. Pooriin was sitting with her brothers and parents, and since Korii ended up taking the last available seat that the Hyuuga had reserved (a relative had arrived in Konoha unexpectedly, taking what would have been Hinata's seat), Hinata had to find her own seat. Tsume and Hana had assumed that Kiba would get his own seat, so he and Hinata ended up sitting together.

"You guys excited?" a familiar voice said from the aisle beside Team 13, and looking up, both girls saw that Firu had made it to the arena.

"Firu!" Michiko exclaimed, "You finished your mission?"

"I wouldn't miss this fight for shit," Firu grinned, sitting right on the aisle's step, "The last Uchiha and the killing machine from Sand will be facing off. It'll definitely be an epic fight."

Deniizu examined Firu for a second before asking, "Did you read the manga, Phil?"

"Nah," Firu shrugged, "I've only watched up to episode 73 or something; the one where Shino fights Zaku."

"That would be episode 79," Michiko corrected without thinking, which earned her a few odd stares from her teacher and two friends, "Um...I mean...I'm pretty sure-"

"Enough," Deniizu grinned.

"I am only glad that you have your eyes again," Inel added.

"Thank you, sir," Michiko smiled.

"Sh, it's starting," Firu shushed, and Team 13 saw that he was right; the nine competitors were standing in the arena.

"Here we go," Michiko whispered gleefully, and Deniizu rubbed her hands in anticipation; this would be better than watching the anime. _Much_ better.

(A/N: If you don't understand much of this, I believe it's the fights in episodes 79-ish to about 90 of Naruto, or Volumes 12 to about 13. Please don't complain about not knowing what was going on; this is a fan fiction, written parellel to stuff that actually happened, so naturally there would be times where I would refer to Masashi Kishimoto's work. The same with adding random Japanese phrases or words; I'm just trying to keep this realistic. Ish.)

"Naruto's going to lose against that Neji guy," a man on their left said.

_Don't underestimate the Kyuubi-boy,_ Deniizu thought deviously.

"...YES!" Kiba yelled later, when Neji realized he had attacked a decoy clone instead of the real guy, "GO NARUTO!"

_Oh, so _now_ you cheer your roommate on,_ Michiko thought happily, then later, _HINATA! SHE'S COUGHING AGAIN!_

_Relax, _Deniizu thought, before Michiko could get up, _Kabuto's there; she'll be fine._

"Aw, Gaara and Sasuke's fight got postponed?" Firu lamented, later, then jumped to his feet in anger, "THE SYSTEM SUCKS!"

"Firu, shut up," Deniizu exclaimed, pulling the boy down by the sleeve.

"KNOCK HER OUT, SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled, later, "GET THAT GIRL WITH A 16-HIT COMBO!"

"She is too loud," Inel sighed rubbing his ears.

"You'd think that we wouldn't be able to hear her, since she's on the other side of the stadium," Deniizu sighed, "But noooo..."

"Ack, my hair!" Michiko exclaimed even later, and put Aramis on her head to try and keep it down, "Temari's wind jutsu's making my hair all funky!"

"Don't worry," Deniizu said placatingly, "Shikamaru will stop running soon enough; he just needs the sun to go down, remember?"

"Why's there a whirlwind in the middle of the arena?" a girl to their left asked a while later.

"Wait...I think it's...IT'S THE UCHIHA AND HIS TEACHER!" the girl's friend squealed.

"Kyaa! That's so cool!"

"Definitely the two hottest ninja we've seen so far."

"Yeah, I mean that guy in the sunglasses looks so dorky..."

"WHO SAID THAT?!" Michiko exclaimed angrily, both she and her dogs jumping up at the same time.

"Easy, easy," Firu said calmingly, while he and Inel pulled her down gently, "You're starting to overheat; you might turn into fire in a second."

Finally, after quite some time, light feathers began to fall from the clear sky. Looking around the stadium, Michiko and Deniizu saw that one by one, the spectators were beginning to fall asleep.

"Genjutsu, sensei?" Firu asked, already making a handseal, "Is it an illusionary technique?"

"Hai," Inel nodded, and he and the two girls copied Firu's sign.

"Kai!" all four of them said at the same time, and any drowsiness that had been creeping over them disappeared instantly.

Michiko and Firu looked to the right, and Deniizu and Inel looked to the left. Everywhere, people were asleep, but every now and then they saw a wary-looking jounin or chuunin who wanted to know what was going on. A smokebomb fell where the two Kages had been sitting, and immediately, all the ninja in the stadium jumped to their feet and made ready to fight.

"It is the ninja from the Suna!" Inel said urgently, while Firu quickly pulled his cloak open, revealing all of the weapons he kept underneath, "Deniizu, Michiko, you will stay together."

"Ossu, sensei!" Deniizu nodded, and Michiko started making signs to her dogs for one of their fighting arrangements; Athos and D'Artagnan were on the defensive, while Aramis and Porthos were on the offensive in a loose circle around the two girls.

While Deniizu, Inel and Firu leapt to meet two Sand shinobi that were attacking on their right, Michiko and Firu's pupils dilated for a second. Michiko wasn't sure what she was sensing, while she continued to sit, concentrating on the feeling, but Firu knew exactly what it was.

"Strong air currents to the west, I think," Michiko said loudly, "And something else..."

"She's right," Firu nodded, "Wind jutsus are being used, so it must be more Suna ninja. And a disturbance in earth...the outer walls are crumbling!"

"Then that is the place we go," Inel said, dispatching one of the shinobi with a kunai in the neck, "The outer sentry will need help."

_The giant snakes that the Sand ninjas summoned,_ Michiko realized, _One of the first things they did was destroy the outer wall._

"Deniizu, you and Michiko go ahead," Firu ordered, giving Deniizu a starting push, "Remember to stay together."

"Gotcha," Michiko nodded, readying her kunai and running towards one of the hallways that lead out of the arena viewing area.

Both the girls and four dogs hurried through the hallway, anxious to get outside, when suddenly, all the lights cut out. The corridor was built like a low-budget school's hallway, complete with peeling paint, buzzing yellow lights, and doors with one small window that were few and far between. By now, they were too far from either entrance to get useful sunlight, and there were no windows. It wasn't pitch black, but it would still take a while for their eyes to adjust.

_Gotta use chi,_ Deniizu said mentally to Michiko.

_Yeah. An enemy probably cut the lights; we have to use their strategy against them,_ Michiko thought back, whispering, "Boys, all of you go for sensei and Firu; you can't help us while its dark."

Both stood perfectly still while the four dogs ran off, waiting for the first sign of an adversary. Seconds ticked by, and still nobody appeared. They began to think that maybe a battle on the stands had knocked out the power somehow.

Michiko sensed the attacker first; quickly she used chakra in her hands to hold her up on the wall in the narrow corridor, and she kicked out using more chakra in her feet to make a more solid blow that her not quite fully trained leg muscles could give. She heard a boy make a painful grunt, and let herself down from the wall, satisfied that the person did not sound like anybody she knew.

"What was that?" Deniizu exclaimed, and Michiko realized that there was a problem; Deniizu was the stronger fighter, who was less likely to shrink from killing somebody should the need arise, but she also relied heavily on sight in order to attack.

_Uh-oh,_ Michiko thought, _The main fighter has to be...me._

Oh yeah...who's an awesome kunoichi?

Korii and his relatives were in full fighting form; many of the trained Hyuuga were completely prepared for battle. Korii himself stood protectively near Hinata's sister, Hanabi, who had been sitting beside her father, and did not yet have the training to deflect genjutsu, and did know know enough of fighting to be of much help, even if she could.

"Fear my bloody wrath!" Korii roared, hitting a ninja hard in the chest, and getting a few admonishing looks from his silently fighting relatives, "Or perhaps not so bloody...Fear my internally bloody wrath!"

_He's definitely a branch house member,_ the clan leader, Hiashi thought, using Kaiten to send four men flying through the air.

Goudon, Bikto and their four cats stood in a defending circle around the sleeping form of their sister; their parents were a little ways off with their leopard companions, fighting as a team against three enemy shinobi.

"Time to kick some ass!" Goudon bellowed, lauching himself high into the air without using chakra, but solely his muscles.

"Eat some of this, you bastards!" Bikto laughed maniacally, jumping eagerly into the fray after feeding the cats soldier pills, "Quadruple Higher Beast Morph!"

Bitko's silver and Goudon's red tabby both changed in size and ferocity, until they were both tigers of their usual colour. Goudon's Persian cat grew immensely, until she became a perfectly white lynx, completely ready for battle. But Bikto's Manx was the most unusual; the black, tail-less cat grew until her head was up to Bikto's shoulder; no longer was she a cat, but a gigantic, black Chimera, a ferocious beast of myth and legend.

"I don't know what you guys want from us," Goudon yelled, while slamming a fist right into an opponent's spinal cord, completely snapping it, "But you're not going to get it at any cost!"

_Michiko, Kiba, _Shino thought, running through the corridors to where he knew the spectators were supposed to be, _Hinata, Pooriin...did you guys deflect the illusion?_

Hearing voices and fighting, Shino kept his wits about him, and stopped where he was, listening to what was happening around the corner. Kakashi seemed to be directing Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

_They're going after Sasuke,_ Shino thought, staying low to the floor, trying not to be seen, _Should I follow them, or should I keep looking...no. This is an unofficial mission. Sasuke is after Gaara, and Gaara is strong. No doubt that guy is an important part in Suna's plans, whatever they may be. If those three are after Sasuke, that means they may end up fighting Gaara, too. They may also run into Gaara's reinforcements on the way. Michiko is strong enough, she is with her team, and if she didn't deflect the genjutsu, then she's safe and asleep. I have to follow after Sasuke._


	16. Two Against One, Talent Vs Experience

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters affiliated, friends in an argument, and many other things. We would also like to own an actual portal into different worlds, but that's not happening anytime soon.

Deniizu: Oh! This is the chapter where we're fighting against that guy!

Michiko: Easy for you to say...I still feel kind of bad.

Deniizu: That's only because you don't want to completely lose it and become a totally awesome killing machine.

Michiko: ...there's a reason to that.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Two Against One, Talent Versus Experience**

_Should I become fire so you can see?_ Michiko thought, doing her best to deflect and dodge attacks while trying to hit a pressure point on the enemy.

_Don't!_ Deniizu snapped, _Then _he'll_ be able to see too!_

_Sorry! I'm only trying to help,_ Michiko thought, closing her eyes.

_Just tell me where he is so I can get my kunai in somehow,_ Deniizu ordered.

_I'm not sure how to do that; he can't see very well in this light either, so he's being more careful than he might when fighting normally. You should wait until your eyes adjust to the light._

_By the time my eyes adjust, _he'll_ be able to see, too,_ Deniizu snapped, _We have to act now!_

_Well, I'm sorry for trying to help! _Michiko thought angrily, _...no. We have to cooperate right now._

_You focus on fighting; I'll try to think,_ Deniizu sighed.

_Gotcha,_ Michiko agreed, just before pain shot through her arm, "OW! Alright, you stab me, I'll..."

Michiko, thinking of her recent training, tried to use Incomplete Transformation to her advantage. She focused on giving her body only stone characteristics, since she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to pull off becoming actual stone in that particular situation. She also tried harder with manipulating only her fists and feet, rather than the rest of her, so that her attacks were more painful, and so that she would be less likely to hurt herself.

_Earth is fear, _Michiko thought to herself, remembering which elements were triggered by which emotions, _But I have to stay calm and collected. That's a little awkward..._

_I have an idea! _Deniizu thought suddenly, distracting Michiko and causing her to get thrown against a wall from the shock.

_Tell me, _Michiko thought, angrily stabbing straight into her opponent's foot and hearing a satisfying scream, _Now, while he's distracted!_

_I'll use my bloodline limit to sense what you're sensing, and I'll fight the same way you are,_ Deniizu explained, already getting out shuriken.

_Go ahead, _Michiko said, ducking from a wide kick that she sensed coming at her head, and twisting around to punch her opponent in what she was pretty sure to be the side of his head.

Deniizu shut her eyes and entered Michiko's mind. Reading her friends' current thoughts, she saw that Michiko was working on five things at once: knocking out her opponent with as little bloodshed as possible, keeping her fist with stone properties, sensing the opponent's movements, trying to get the enemy to move towards Deniizu, and trying to keep calm.

_Oh crap,_ Deniizu thought to herself, _There's too many thoughts...she has a different thought process than I do; I need time to get used to the way she thinks when under stress! But...maybe I can just focus on the chi-sensing part of her..._

Deniizu sensed with Michiko what seemed to be an arm or leg coming from the left. Michiko grabbed the arm and twisted it behind her opponent's back, but Deniizu found herself stabbing into the corridor's wall.

"The hell?" Deniizu gasped.

_No, don't speak!_ Michiko thought, upset, when she sensed her opponent rushing towards where Deniizu had been, _He knows exactly where you are, now!_

_Oh gawd! _Deniizu quickly flattened herself to the floor when she realized that she had made a sound, and the enemy found himself attacking a wall.

"Kuso," the older boy swore, much to the girls' advantage.

Deniizu stabbed where she estimated his stomach to be, and Michiko slashed with a kunai where she knew his face was supposed to be.

There was a long, anguished scream...then, when the girls thought they'd won, the boy threw them off of him.

_I can't use your sense of chi,_ Deniizu thought, feeling her body get pushed into the floor by the enemy's foot, _I can only sense things from your perspective; I can't figure out how to use that to my advantage right now._

_Just fight!_ Michiko thought, trying not to panic, feeling the enemy's fingers suddenly come around her throat, _Keep your eyes open; they have to adjust soon!_

Michiko felt herself being lifted off the floor, and desperately she tried turning her entire self into stone so that she would be both heavier, and have better defence. The enemy's emotions felt like searing fire to Michiko's mind's eye; she guessed he didn't seem happy that he was being outfought by two girls. And by not happy, she meant enraged beyond anything. Michiko didn't need to simulate fear in her mind now; she was terrified. But she needed a sudden surge of chakra; unable to breathe now, she struggled to conjure up the right amount of chakra to let explode into her system.

_Michiko, I can't get up,_ Deniizu thought, _He's standing completely on me._

_I'm doing...best... _Michiko's thoughts were falling apart; she needed air, _Come on...do this! Fear...need..._

Michiko was starting to lose consciousness, but Deniizu had understood what her thoughts had meant.

_Michiko, imagine you're falling. That's your greatest fear, right?_ Deniizu thought to her, _You're 500 feet up and FALLING._

Deniizu heard the boy they were fighting start to struggle with holding Michiko up; Michiko was starting to change.

_Michiko, you've lost your dogs,_ Deniizu thought, _All of them are dead. Because you killed them. You've gone completely insane, and when you come back to yourself, nobody wants anything to do with you anymore._

The boy was starting to swear to himself; Michiko was definitely changing form. Deniizu decided it was time for the straw that broke the camel's back.

_Shino may not really like you, you know,_ Deniizu thought solemnly.

"Kuso! What the hell are you?" the enemy screamed in a panic, and he had reason to do so.

"Deniizu, you're a horrible, horrible person!" Michiko exclaimed, now completely made out of stone.

"I do what I can," Deniizu smiled, and got up when Michiko threw a punch that knocked the boy off of his feet (and off of Deniizu).

"I mean, we're dating now!" Michiko added, using chakra to make herself run quickly, which was difficult in her current form, "That was just mean," she reprimanded, grabbing the young man by the front of his shirt and punching him solidly in the face.

"Hey, if it got you to change, you should be happy," Deniizu said, 'catching' the boy with her kunai; her eyes had adjusted enough for her to see the dim shapes of the boy and Michiko, "Wait a sec...you're dating now?"

"Well, we were supposed to go official after the exa-" Michiko started, walking heavily towards her friend, when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Girls, you wait!" Inel called firmly, and by the sound of his footsteps, he was approaching them at a run, "We will do the finishing."

"I'll take that," a rushing current of air said, pushing the enemy away from Deniizu.

"Firu?" Michiko asked, surprised, "You're that wind? ...You're good!"

"I've had about ten years of practice," Firu pointed out, suddenly himself again, holding the boy by the front of his shirt.

"Hey, wait," Deniizu interrupted, "Where are the dogs?"

"I have done the loaning of them to stand around Kiba and Hinata," Inel answered, "Have no worry; they all have the soldier pills."

"Good," Michiko nodded, and Firu spoke up again.

"Sensei, should we take him hostage?" the 16-year-old asked, looking closely at Michiko and Deniizu's attacker.

Inel couldn't see anything in the dark corridor, but he was a former Sound nin, and listening was one of his specialties. He could hear blood dripping, ragged breathing, and fluids moving in his lungs whenever he inhaled.

"Go on," the enemy growled, his words slurring together from the damage done to his face, "Kill me."

"It would be the better thing," Inel agreed, thinking, _The girls were quite brutal to him._

"Yessir," Firu nodded, and without a second thought, he pulled one of his numerous kunai from his vest, and quickly slit the Sand nin's throat, "You two were lucky; he looks like maybe a chuunin, or less. He wasn't that experienced."

"I thought we did pretty good," Deniizu said, brushing off dirt that she'd picked up from the floor.

"I think this too," Inel smiled, nodding to his student.

Firu looked at Michiko; he'd heard her gasp a little when he'd killed the twenty-something year old shinobi. If she wasn't completely stone earlier, she certainly was now; Firu could see her trembling while she stared at the shinobi's corpse.

"Hey..." Firu said in a low voice, putting a hand on Michiko's head, "Hey. It had to be done. He's the bad guy, and you two beat him up pretty good. He'd probably have needed to be killed, anyway."

"That's not exactly something a future medical ninja wants to hear," Michiko said shakily, hugging herself to stop from trembling.

"But you're not just a medical nin," Firu said firmly, "You're an elemental changeling. A powerful kunoichi. You can't just train to heal; you need to learn how to kill. Both the enemy, and your heart while you do so. Remember Haku."

Michiko hugged herself tighter, squeezed her eyes shut, and ducked her head for a moment. Firu patted her head and took his hand away, but not without getting another word in.

"If you don't guard your heart, how will you deal with one of your patients or companions dying? Even a medical nin needs to control their emotions; perhaps even more so with you, changeling."

Michiko gave a short laugh, then nodded a few times; she was under control again. Smiling, Inel nodded to himself, turned around, and started heading towards the door.

"Aw...it's like you two really embraced the fact that you're family," Deniizu said teasingly, earning a dirty look from her friends, which she was able to see, now that her eyes had adjusted.

"You two students have done the good job, but now we have mission," Inel said, not turning around.

"C'mon, you two," Deniizu grinned sadistically, hurrying after Inel, "We've got giant snakes to attack!"

* * *

Kurenai: Those students are evil! 

Shibi: If I may, Michiko did feel some guilt when the chuunin died.

Asuma: And maybe not all the students. Maybe just Deniizu.

Kurenai: No, all of them! Michiko was talking about her boyfriend while beating on another person, Firu killed the guy without even blinking...WHAT KIND OF TEACHER IS INEL!

Asuma: ...having a bad day?

Kurenai: Shut up. Leave me alone. Let the reader review already.


	17. Deal with a Former Demon

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters, places, or themes affiliated, changelings, interesting relatives, and so on.

Michiko: Hey! I like this chapter!

Firu: You like all the chapters...

Michiko: ...well, there's an interesting thing that happens, and...yeah, I can't say much. You just have to read it.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Deal with a Former Demon**

For the rest of the day, all of the ninja had their hands full. But as we all know, Konoha eventually managed to get the situation under control. Even Team 13 got their chances to pitch in; Inel and Deniizu worked together against enemies in groups of about two or three, while Michiko and Firu made their own 'Team Changeling'.

"You know," Firu said a few hours later, while they were jumping through the trees, "This may be the first time in decades that people from our clan worked together as a team. Who weren't direct family or married, I mean. ...Not that I want to marry you."

"Phew. Had me scared for a second there," Michiko said in a mock-relieved voice, then grinned when Firu swatted her head.

Both of them were in Incomplete Transformation of Air; now they were lighter and needed less chakra to jump through the trees while they searched for another group to attack. Looking back on it later, Michiko would wonder about how she had helped Firu end the lives of so many ninja. But that was the ninja's life; the nightmares when she slept would eventually pass.

"Speaking of marriage," Firu teased, "What's this about you and Shino dating?"

"You heard that?" Michiko gasped, scandalized, "Did Inel-sensei too?"

"Hell, yes!" Firu laughed, giving Michiko a thumbs-up.

"Are you serious, Phil? Oh no..." Michiko moaned, "I'm never going to hear the end of-!"

Without warning, three ninja barrelled straight into Michiko, sending all three of them sprawling to the ground in an extremely undignified manner.

"Michelle!" Firu exclaimed, when he lost sight of her, "Dammit...she's been attacked."

The young jounin decided that he'd best slip into reconnaissance mode; from the glance he had gotten, the three ninja had looked beat up. Turning into air, Firu followed after where Michiko had disappeared, to ensure she was safe and to plan his next move.

Once the stars had faded from in front of her eyes, Michiko became aware that she was lying across a body.

_Omigosh, I killed someone by accident!_ Michiko thought, scrambling to her knees and checking to see if she was right.

The boy she'd stumbled upon was about her age, with various wounds on his body; Michiko realized that he'd been in a long, hard battle.

"This is..." Michiko murmured, before coming back to herself and realizing what a bad state he was in; quickly, she activated her healing jutsu.

"Hey!" an older boy in a black, cat-like outfit exclaimed, "What's that chakra around your hands?"

He started walking to Michiko menacingly, but the blonde girl beside him stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Idiot, that's healing jutsu," the girl growled, shaking her head, "Didn't you see the hand seals she made?"

"I just want to help him," Michiko said, not looking up as she started treating the cuts on his face and arms, "I won't harm him."

"...You have no idea who he is, do you?" the boy said irritably.

"A healing ninja doesn't care who the client is; they heal all," the blonde and Michiko said at the same time.

"It's something my obaa-chan used to say," the blonde said, when Michiko looked at her questioningly, referring to her grandmother.

At this moment, Firu moved forward in his complete air form so that he was right within the small group of genins. Almost immediately, the young jounin recognized who Michiko was taking care of. Lying unconscious, the boy had brown hair, light skin, and he had two very distinguishing characteristics; he had the word 'love' etched on his forehead, and he had a gourd strapped to his back.

_Oh, good job, Michiko!_ Firu thought sarcastically, _Go and heal the most dangerous ninja you can find; that's _really_ smart!_

Quietly, the two ninja waited while Michiko tended to the boy's wounds. Once the cuts and bruises were dealt with, Michiko checked for broken bones; miraculously, there were none. Finally, Michiko checked to make sure that the boy wasn't in a coma; that he was simply unconscious from exhaustion. Using a minor 'examining technique' that a doctor had taught her to use, Michiko closed her eyes and checked the boy's brainwaves to make sure that they were normal. After a moment, Michiko's eyes opened in shock; as it turned out, he wasn't really asleep! She quickly tried to move away, but sand from the gourd surrounded her wrist, holding her in place.

The boy opened his eyes, and Michiko's dark eyes met startling green. Tensely, none of the people in the clearing, nor Firu, who was watching, dared say anything; only the healed boy was calm.

"...G-gaara?" the blonde stammered.

_Is he going to kill her?_ Firu and the older boy thought.

"Eto...are you alright? Did I heal you ok?" Michiko asked timidly, starting to shake again.

Gaara let the others continue wait, while he examined Michiko, then he nodded that he was fine and sat up. He said a quiet, "Thank you," but didn't release his hold on the Inuzuka yet.

_First he apologizes to us after his fight with that Naruto kid,_ Kankurou thought, _And now he's saying thank you on is own. What's wrong with Gaara? He's...changed._

"There...there wasn't really much to heal," Michiko said, looking down shyly, "When you fought, you must have protected your body well."

"...no. We still owe you," the blonde sighed, and stepping forward, she shook Michiko's free hand, "Hey. My name is Temari, the boy you healed is named Gaara, and that's our brother Kankurou over there."

Kankurou, with a sigh, reached over and shook Michiko's hand as well.

"You took care of the son of the Kazekage of your own accord; we're grateful to you for that," Temari continued, "What can we do in return?"

"Oh, no, it's-" Michiko started, but she was interrupted by Firu, who chose now as the perfect time to butt in.

"I know what you can do!" Firu said loudly, stepping right in front of Michiko, and startling the three Sand siblings with his sudden appearance, "Michiko here wants to be a medical nin, but there's no official program for her to learn from, here in Konoha; all she can get are these really stupid impromptu lessons. But I hear that in Suna, there are apprenticeships that Michiko can take. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kankurou nodded, thinking, _Who is this guy? I didn't sense him. Damn, he's good,_ while Gaara finally made the sand release Michiko and he got up from the ground.

"You would like for Michiko to get enrolled," Temari stated, watching as Michiko struggled to get up, thinking, _That girl's as exhausted as we are...she's been fighting all day,_ while saying, "That's a little more difficult to bring about than it sounds."

"Many other villages are trying to send their people to Suna," Kankurou added, "Michiko may not have such a good running to get in."

"Why not?" Firu asked, oblivious to how Michiko couldn't get up on her own behind him, "Have you seen how young she is? And look at what she can do!"

"She can't even stand up," Kankurou said pointedly.

Firu blinked and turned around, just in time to see Michiko fall back onto the ground from another attempt to get up.

"I can't do this anymore," Michiko moaned, flopping backwards, letting herself fall from her sitting position.

Instead of landing in the dirt, though, Michiko realized that sand was helping her sit upright again, then pushed her up until she was standing on her own, if a little shakily. All of the people in the clearing looked at Gaara, who merely let the sand go back into his gourd, before he put the stopper in again.

"We'll talk to Father," Gaara said calmly, ending all arguments.

"That'll work," Firu nodded, satisfied.

* * *

Deniizu: Hey, how come Michelle got to meet the ultimate killing machine, and not me?

Korii: Because Esperwen wouldn't let Ruroni destroy the entire world as the ninja know it.

Deniizu: ...what's wrong with destroying the world?

Kurenai: You're evil! You're all evil!

Korii: Holy crap, where'd she come from!

Inel: Oy. Reader, you no mind this. Review instead, please.


	18. A Ninja's Life

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Naruto, any characters affiliated, and we do not want to say any more for fear of spoiling the last chapter.

Michiko: This is the last chapter?

Kiba: ..._no_. It's _not_.

Michiko: No need to get all sarcastic.

Kiba: It's what brothers do best.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: A Ninja's Life**

The funeral for Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was held two days later. While Inel and Firu stood with the rest of the jounins, Team 13 stood nearer to the middle of the crowd, all of them wearing black in respect for Sandaime Hokage. From where she was, Pooriin could see Naruto, Konohamaru and Iruka standing together; she knew they were having flashbacks to times when Sarutobi had been there for them. Seeing that Kakashi was not yet with the rest of the jounins, Deniizu knew that he was at the memorial for ninjas that had died in battle, with the girl that had loved the examiner named Hayate, and Jiraiya, who was also remembering one of the first memories he had shared with Sarutobi. Michiko had D'Artagnan on her shoulder, carried Aramis, and had Athos and Porthos on either side of her, while she stood in line with the other genins. She tilted her head back and felt the rain on her face, thinking, _I didn't know him very well...but if anything, I'm glad he let me come to this village. If Tsunade or Yondaime Hokage had been running Konoha, they probably wouldn't have let Deniizu and I in. But Sarutobi believed in our potential, and for that I am grateful._

"Hey, Corey," Firu whispered to his friend, who was standing near the jounin line.

"What, Phil?" Korii whispered back.

"We're not the only ones wearing black, for once," Firu answered.

"Hey, you're right!" Korii blinked, pleased, "That's so cool!"

"Sh!" Inel shushed, "Some respect for the dead?" and the two 16-year-olds were silent for the rest of the ceremony.

Aw, that wrecked the drama of the moment...

"Aw, you guys suck!" Kiba exclaimed, and Akamaru barked in agreement, "No fair that you guys got to fight!"

Team 8, Pooriin, Michiko and the five dogs were all sitting in Kiba's home's lounge. It had been a week after the funeral, and now they were visiting the Inuzuka household between missions. Team 13 had been doing localized missions lately, and Team 8 had just come back from one of their long-ranged missions. Korii was training in the Hyuuga complex, while Inel and Kurenai were on personal missions and Deniizu was off with Itachi again.

"Have you guys heard about Naruto, yet?" Pooriin asked avidly.

"What?" Hinata blurted out, leaning forward, then she clapped a hand over her mouth and murmured an apology.

"It's fine, Hinata," Michiko grinned, "He's not dating anyone, we promise."

Hinata gave her a wounded look, and Michiko laughed out loud and gave her friend a hug; Michiko was sitting between Shino and Hinata on one side of the room, Kiba and Pooriin were sitting beside each other on the other side of the room, and the dogs were scattered wherever they pleased.

"Speaking of dating," Kiba started, and Pooriin punched her boyfriend in the shoulder. Hard.

"Could you stop teasing them?" Pooriin asked, mock-irritably, meaning Michiko and Shino, "So they're finally dating after months of nauseating flirting. Big deal."

"Since when were we nauseating?" Michiko asked, pretending to be shocked, "You and Kiba are always holding hands."

"Yeah, you and Shino never actually touch each other," Kiba observed, "Are you sure you're going out?"

"You're all nauseating," Hinata mumbled to herself, and squirmed away when Pooriin threw a sandal at her.

_It's good to see Hinata opening up more,_ Shino thought to himself, _Ever since that fight against Neji, she's been a little bit more confident._

"But what about Naruto?" Kiba asked, stopping Pooriin from throwing the other sandal.

"We have heard that he left for a mission a few days ago," Shino added, "Does that mean anything?"

"He has a new teacher," Pooriin answered, sitting still again, "You guys know about the Legendary Sannin, right?"

Shino nodded, and Hinata explained what she knew from her studies in the Academy, while Kiba listened to refresh his memory.

"The Legendary Three Ninjas, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru, are considered to be the highest of S-rank ninjas from Konoha," Hinata said, "All of them were taught by the late Sarutobi-sama, and have gone their separate ways. Orochimaru is the one who was supposed to have caused all of the trouble last week, right?"

The rest of the room nodded, and Hinata continued.

"Tsunade was a famous medical ninja during the last war, and Jiraiya was also a highly esteemed shinobi. But all of them had disappeared over the last several years."

Pooriin and Michiko nodded, and the latter explained why knowing this was important.

"The thing is," Michiko said, petting Athos as she spoke, "Jiraiya reappeared during the month of preparation for the chuunin tournament. Since then, he had been training Naruto as an apprentice. And right now, Naruto is going with him on a mission to find Tsunade, for whatever reason."

"But what does that mean?" Hinata asked, "Why are they looking for Tsunade now?"

"...if you think about it, it makes sense," Shino said slowly, thinking out loud, "We no longer have a leader in Konoha. The Hokage is meant to be the strongest ninja that we have. The Sannin are the three strongest ninja that we know of. Orochimaru is against Konoha now, so of course we wouldn't want him to lead our village. Jiraiya may be powerful, but after hearing his reputation to shirk leadership responsibilities, he may have already been asked to become Hokage, but probably resisted getting the title."

"And that leaves Tsunade-sama," Kiba realized, nodding thoughtfully, "So they need to find her to become the next Hokage."

"I just hope Naruto finds her 'worthy' of the title," Michiko said, "If Tsunade-sama takes the role, she would be the first female Hokage. Ever."

"And we all know how Naruto-kun is around people who he doesn't agree with," Pooriin added, with a small smile.

Michiko glanced at Hinata, and saw that she was smiling too; the fox-ninja's feisty nature was one of the things Hinata admired, after all. Glancing at the time, Michiko stood up, as did her dogs.

"I've gotta go, Kiba," Michiko said ruefully, stepping over and reaching down to hug first Pooriin, and then Kiba, "It's dark now, and I need to get up early for a mission tomorrow. I need to get home."

"See, this is why you should move all your stuff here," Kiba said, he and the rest of the room getting up to show Michiko and her dogs to the door, "You're part of our family now, remember?"

"I can't just leave Deniizu alone," Michiko pointed out, but Kiba and Shino gave her a look, "...What?"

"No offence, but she's already kind of left you," Kiba said.

"No, don't argue," Pooriin cut in, when Michiko opened her mouth to protest, "It's true. She's either on a date with Itachi or training with Korii now. She never hangs around us anymore. And you told me that she doesn't attend the rehearsals that Inel-sensei gives you three."

Michiko looked levelly at all of them while she slipped her shoes on, but even Hinata looked upset. She knew they were right; Deniizu never even came home anymore.

"She's just working hard," Michiko argued, "And she and Itachi are good with each other."

But Michiko knew that there was something wrong with their relationship. Before, Deniizu and Itachi would talk to each other, even around Michiko; if they left, it was for the physical part of their relationship. But lately, Itachi just seemed to collect Deniizu, and then they'd leave. When Michiko saw them together, Deniizu looked cold and detached, while Itachi seemed to be more and more...sad. Their relationship was going down the drain. But when Deniizu was around Korii, they talked and laughed...and looked at each other in a way that Michiko knew would anger Itachi.

_Deniizu likes Korii now,_ Michiko thought, stepping outside, _...then again, what did I expect? She'd had a crush on him since before we first came between worlds. She went out with Itachi because Corey barely spoke to her back then. And now that Korii's here, she sees more of him than Itachi._

"The teenaged life is a screwed up system!" Michiko yelled at the moon, and her four dogs barked with her.

"...She's definitely an Inuzuka," Kiba said proudly, looking at his new sister while the rest of them sweatdropped, "She's already howling at the moon."

"I...might as well...leave...now," Hinata said haltingly, warily walking outside to join Michiko.

"I'll walk with you while your house is on the way," Michiko grinned, suddenly herself again.

"I'll go with you," Shino said, exiting the house at a stately pace, pretending Michiko didn't seem a little bipolar.

"Ok, we'll see you guys, then!" Pooriin called, and Kiba waved to them while the began to walk away.

"My mission will be done in about a week," Michiko called back, and then she, her dogs, Shino and Hinata began to withdraw.

"Everything's back to normal," Pooriin sighed, while Kiba put an arm around her shoulders, as they watched their friends go. "I mean, like everyone's working on missions again, there's no random giant snake attacking the village...you know."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded thoughtfully, "But some stuff's changed since we became genins for the first time. They weren't dating before."

"Stop teasing them about that!" Pooriin exclaimed, poking Kiba in the gut.

"I'm happy for them!" Kiba grinned, "I meant that we've all learned new jutsus, we're stronger now...Hinata's more outgoing, Shino's a little bit less strict about protocol, you've got a new ability-"

"A stupid ability," Pooriin cut in, "Think about it: if I get mad, I kill things. Imagine:

_"You broke my pencil!" Pooriin roared, suddenly becoming the Gorgon again, "**Gaah!**"_

"...ok, maybe I won't transform over something like that," Pooriin said after a moment of thought, "But it's pretty dangerous."

"Hey, on the bright side, you haven't transformed again," Kiba pointed out, "...yet. But we're working on that."

"Yeah," Pooriin nodded, "...what else changed? You can do Gatsuuga now with Akamaru, Michiko's got some new relatives, both adoptive and blood relatives...did she tell you about her nightmares?"

"Yeah," Kiba nodded, "She said that Deniizu used to have them too, but after a few nights, she started loving those dreams. It's kind of creepy, actually; I think she's been hanging around Itachi way too much."

"Me too," Pooriin agreed, and Kiba continued.

"But Michiko keeps dreaming of the Sand nins that she helped Firu kill, and she views them differently than Deniizu. She feels guilty."

"...they'll stop," Pooriin said firmly, "She'll train herself to control her emotions, and the dreams will stop. She has to, or she'll have to give up on being a ninja."

"It's a hard life."

"Yeah..."

"...But it's not a bad life."

"Definitely."

"It's just...you know.

"Yeah. A ninja's life."

"Yeah. That's just how a ninja's life is."

* * *

Korii: ZOMG! This portal has closed!

Michiko: I'm gonna cry...(sniff)

Pooriin: (tears falling) Now we have to wait for Ruroni to edit the next one, before Esperwen can post it!

Deniizu: Man...that could take a month or so...

Ionel: We are hoping you have liked the story! Please review!


	19. Hey, we're on time!

Michiko: Woot! This time, we're updating promptly!

Deniizu: Yeah, yeah...whatever...portal's opened, and stuff...

Michiko: ...I love your enthusiasm.

Deniizu: Dude, I could be _training_ right now!

Pooriin: Ignore those two; they're silly billies! Please look up 'Portal: Separate' when you get a chance!

Inel: Then, you read!

Korii: And reviews would also be appreciated.

Michiko: Um...the main characters are Shino and Itachi, like usual, rating of T, under General/Humour, also like usual.

Pooriin: We hope you like it!


End file.
